The Mystical Ocarina
by Sakurelle
Summary: Zelda's eighteenth birthday is quickly approaching and she still hasn't found a suitor. Will three wishes be enough to turn her love, a forest boy named Link, into a worthy prince? LinkxZelda
1. Prologue: Chosen Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Well, I am glad that I am back into the Zelda category after almost seven months. It's my two-year anniversary on this site too. Anyway, this story is obviously based off of Aladdin because it is my second favorite Disney story, closely following Cinderella. I hope no one else has done an Aladdin parody before, and if they have, then I'm sorry but I'm not trying to copy or anything. I've actually had this idea for a while. It is of course a LinkxZelda because that's my favorite couple! So, I won't bother you any further and let you start the story. I hope you like it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Prologue: Chosen Hero**

It was a dark and stormy night in the land of Hyrule. Lightning raced across the black, endless sky as ominous clouds blocked the light from the moon. The wind howled fiercely, battering the trees as it swirled around them. As another bolt of light seared across the sky, a lone rider galloped across the plain, heading towards the tallest hill.

Awaiting him at the top was another rider atop his proud, black stallion. The horse reared as the other approached, scaring two balls of light that had been crouched upon the man's shoulders. The twin fairies rose into the air and circled like a crown upon the leader's head. The other rider stopped in front of him, jumped off his mount, and bowed. The stationary rider did not dismount, but bobbed his head. His skin was green and wrinkled, but his hair – though little remained – was still as fiery red as ever.

"Greetings, Lord Ganondorf. My apologies for arriving so late," the kneeling rider said, rising slowly to his feet and gripping his shadowy horse's reins. The mounted rider stared at him with calm eyes.

"Did you get it?" he asked. The shadowy rider nodded and stuck his hand in his cape, bringing it out with a shining golden triangle upon it. Ganondorf's face glowed with pleasure in its light.

"I had to slit a few throats…but…" the dismounted rider started, but Ganondorf had tried to swipe for the triangle. The shadowy figure drew back his hand. "Not yet! You promised me a reward." Ganondorf snapped his fingers and one of the fairies, the darker one, swooped down to grab the triangle from the surprised rider. The fairy flew back and dropped it in Ganondorf's outstretched hand.

"Patience, Shadow," Ganondorf said, twirling the triangle in his hand. "As soon as we find the Temple of Wonders, you will get your reward." The rider named Shadow was not impressed, but he mounted his own horse anyway and waited for Ganondorf's orders. The green-skinned man looked at his fairies.

"Tatl? Tael? What are you waiting for?" The two fairies ducked into the leader's cloak and brought out two similar glowing triangles. Ganondorf took them and placed them with the others. As soon as all three connected, Shadow gasped.

"What shall we do now?" His question was answered not by Ganondorf, but by the three sacred triangles. They flashed a brilliant gold and rose into the air. Then, without warning, they shot off across the hills, leaving a trace of golden powder behind them.

"Hurry!" Ganondorf ordered, digging his heels into his horse's flanks and galloping after the magical artifact. After a second's delay, Shadow followed as well. The two gave chase after the artifact as fast as their horses could carry them. At last, the trail stopped and the triangle floated to a stop in the air. Ganondorf pulled his reins and stopped the horse and Shadow imitated his actions. The two glanced around their surroundings.

They were standing in front of a relatively flat expanse of grass that was surrounded by the normal hills of Hyrule Field. There was no sign of buildings anywhere; they had left the castle's view a long time ago. Ganondorf grew doubtful that his plan to find the sacred Temple was successful.

Slowly, the magical item started to glow again. As its light increased in intensity, the ground started to shake below it. Ganondorf and Shadow tried to keep their horses steady as the earth trembled. Then, they heard a distinctive crunch followed by groaning as the ground split apart in the middle of the clearing. A long spire shot out of the ground, followed soon by a whole building of stone. Ganondorf and Shadow hurried back as more of the Temple surfaced where they had stood moments before.

Finally, the rising was complete. The Temple stopped moving and the ground stopped shaking as well. Ganondorf ran his eyes over the Temple, making sure it was the one described in all the books he had at him. Sure enough, it was.

The Temple was a massive building, fairly rectangular in shape, with a rather pyramid like roof. Columns of pure white marble ran along the front entrance while the rest of the Temple was made of giant slabs of yellow-brown stone. Painted on all the walls were pictures describing the making of the earth by the Goddesses, the Triforce, and the legendary Ocarina. After seeing that particular drawing, Ganondorf smirked.

"After all these long years! I have found it at last," he cried, placing his hand up at the triangle artifact and pushing the air behind it. The item sensed his wish and floated towards the giant entrance of the Temple. The object soared up to the place where the Triforce was carved into the wooden frame of the door and slid into position, all three Triangles fitting perfectly. The stone door shuddered once before sliding up with a loud thud. Ganondorf glanced hungrily at the glowing entrance bathed in yellow light.

"Go on," the leader said, turning to the other rider. Shadow paled.

"You…you…want me…to go…in there? My lord…but…we do not…know what is…in there!"

"Silence!" Ganondorf roared. "You will do as I command!" Shadow, shaking, nodded and got off his horse. In his nervousness, he stumbled and fell over his first few steps. Ganondorf clicked his tongue impatiently. Shadow shivered before hurrying over to the Temple.

As the shadowy rider put a trembling foot upon the first step, the Temple shook. With a cry, the rider stumbled back onto the ground.

"_Who dares enter the Temple of Wonders!_" chorused a combination of three voices simultaneously. Their voices were obviously feminine and strangely melodious. Shadow shook his head and looked back at Ganondorf. The green-skinned man held no reluctance in his eyes as he flicked his head to proceed. Shadow gulped and got to his feet.

"It is I, Shadow," said the rider, finding it foolish and scary that he was talking to the Temple. The voices immediately responded.

"_Only the Chosen Hero may enter these walls!_" they warned. Shadow looked hesitantly back at his leader.

"Go on, Shadow, go on!" Ganondorf urged. Shadow nodded and turned back to the entrance in determination. Putting one step in front of the other almost mechanically, he made his way up to the platform. Then slowly, he placed one foot inside the entrance and braced himself.

For a moment, it seemed like nothing happened. Relieved, Shadow let his whole body inside the Temple. Suddenly, the structure roared and shook violently. Before Shadow could get back out, the entrance clamped shut. The whole Temple rose up into the air and buried itself into the ground, sending rock and dust flying in Ganondorf's direction. The rider-less horse got spooked and ran. Ganondorf fumbled for the reins as his own stallion lost control.

Within moments, it was all over. The ground showed no sign of the Temple's existence except a slight patch of brown dirt where the triangle artifact lay, split back into three separate shapes. Ganondorf cursed under his breath.

"Lovely!" remarked Tatl as she and her brother fairy went after the scattered pieces of the sacred item. "I'm sure you didn't see that coming!" The fairies went back to their master and dropped the triangles into his hand. With a scowl, he returned them to his cloak.

"Chosen Hero? What's that about?" Tael asked. Ganondorf looked thoughtful.

"Apparently there is a certain 'hero' that can enter the Temple. Shadow obviously wasn't qualified. We will need to keep searching in order to find him." Tatl sighed.

"We've already spent forever searching for the stupid pieces of the Triforce key," she said in an impatient tone. "And now we have to search for some stupid guy!"

"Patience, patience," Ganondorf said, though he did not feel any himself. "The king of Hyrule has something I can use to find this information. We must head to the castle at once if we are to make it by morning."

"Great, another day of lost sleep!" Tael grumbled. Ganondorf laughed into the air as he grabbed his reins and kicked his horse into a gallop, Tatl and Tael quickly grabbing onto his shoulders. The odd trio rode off into the starless night.

"Some things are worth sacrificing for the _ultimate source of power_!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that this was sort of short, but I'm sure future chapters will be longer. Don't worry, Zelda and Link are coming soon! I will be updating, _hopefully_, every two weeks. The date will be written at the very bottom of my bio and changed if necessary. Please tell me if you liked the story and review! And I don't mind if you point out any mistakes that I might have! An authoress can always use some help! Thank you!


	2. 1: A Suitor Rejected

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Well, I'm back. I think this is the first time I've ever been on time. Weird…I watched Aladdin again just to make sure I'm on the right track. I mean, I want to make the story just like it but at the same time different. Or else, it would just be copying. You'll see a quote or two from the movie in this chapter, because they are my favorite quotes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Marriage is Coming… **

The next day, the sun greeted the land with its bright golden rays as it slowly ascended its throne in the sky. It was a perfect morning. The sky was a calm shade of blue with puffy white clouds scattered everywhere like large drops of paint on blue paper. The birds chirped excitedly in the trees, some flying into the sky to take their morning rounds for food. People opened the doors of their cottages in Kakariko Village and stretched in the morning's light. Behind them, the lingering scent of freshly baked bread escaped the confines of the kitchen to float outside and create a pleasant smell of home in the village square.

South of the Village and the castle, the sun sneaked its way past the branches of Kokiri forest to dance upon the roofs of the forest dweller's homes. One by one, the children of the forest opened their doors and smiled at the sunlight. It was definitely a perfect morning.

"Link!" The exclamation disturbed the serenity of the morning. A girl with lime green hair ran down the path to a tree house located south of most of the other buildings. She stopped in front of the ladder and peered above into the balcony, searching for her friend. "Link! Sleepyhead! Are you awake?" When she got no answer, she looked up at the roof and whistled. A twinkling ball of light peered over the edge.

"Hello Saria!" it greeted, rushing down to meet the green-haired girl and her fairy.

"Hello, Navi," Saria replied, and her own fairy voiced its hello. "Is Link still sleeping?" The fairy Navi sighed.

"You know him…" was her response. Saria giggled.

"Will you wake him for me?"

"Sure. One sec!" Navi raced back up to the top of the tree house and ducked in. It was relatively small for someone to live here, especially someone who was no longer as small as the other Kokiri. Navi rushed over to the young man sprawled lazily amongst his bed sheets, snoring loudly. It was a wonder why such a sound was not heard outside.

"Link, get up you lazy bum!" The blonde-haired man moaned and turned around. "Oh no you don't! Hey! Hey! Hey!" The fairy flew around his head and all over the bed, shouting 'Hey Link' over and over. Eventually, a pillow came in contact with her and she was thrown back.

"Leave me alone!" Link mumbled. Navi wasn't about to give up. She went over and tugged on one of the young man's long ears. With a yelp, he flew out of bed and landed in a mess of crumpled sheets on the floor.

"Navi!" he shouted as the fairy burst into laughter.

"Serves you right, you lazy boy. Now get up and go down. Saria wants to talk to you!"

"Alright, alright! But let me freshen up first!" Navi went down to tell Saria about Link's request as he quickly brushed his teeth, wore his tunic, and straightened his hair. Then, strapping the belt around his waist and pulling on his boots, he hurried down the stairs.

"No rush Link!" Saria called as he hastily jumped off the last few rungs, straightening his bright green tunic. "You haven't even tied your laces."

"Oh, sorry, forgot!" Link quickly bent down and did the laces in a rather curious fashion. Saria giggled. It was she who had taught him a complicated way to do it so that she could see the look on his face whenever he messed up or couldn't untie it. Conveniently, she had 'forgotten' to teach him properly.

"Anyway," Link said, standing up after a few minutes. "Why'd you get me?"

"Oh…it seems some of the Deku Scrubs have spotted a royal party of some sort coming in from the Forbidden Forest. They need to pass through here to get to the castle. I just thought that if a prince should come barging in here, at least the one young man in the forest should be up and ready to greet him."

"Oh great!" Link said sarcastically. "Royalty. Now isn't that nice? Those people never appreciate us…haven't you noticed the unusually high number of royal parties that have gone through here recently?"

"Of course. Don't tell me you haven't heard about it?"

"Heard about what?"

"Arg!" Navi interrupted the conversation to hit Link on the head. "I keep on saying _hey, listen, hey, listen_ but he _never listens_! I thought I told you yesterday – and the day before that too. King Harkinian is looking for a suitor for his daughter, Princess Zelda."

"What for?" Link asked. Navi looked Saria and they both sighed.

"Link, don't be so stupid. We all know the Princess's eighteenth birthday is coming up. She needs to be wed before then so she can become queen. Therefore, all the eligible princes are coming to seek her hand in marriage. The law clearly states she can only marry a prince."

"But it's been going on for six months," Link pointed out. "You think she would choose someone by then."

"Princess Zelda is rather…interesting. I've been hearing gossip collected by the Scrubs. It seems that she does awful things to the suitors that come to her. They leave her castle at full speed. No one is going to marry someone like that."

"Too bad…" Navi sighed. "She is pretty, and I've heard she's really smart and fun if you get to know her."

"Yeah, well, what are the chances of that?" Link sighed. "I mean…I've dreamed of living in a palace when I was younger, when I still didn't understand about the world. But now, I'm glad I don't have to leave here and go out very often. The outside world is very complicated."

Saria was about to respond when a loud trumpet interrupted the conversation. It was soon followed by a whole set of musical instruments that sounded from the entrance of the Lost Woods. One by one, all the Kokiri stopped their chores and rushed to the path to the exit, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the prince. This was their only chance to see the man if he was chosen to be king, since the only source of outside news were the words spoken by the Deku Scrubs if they happened to be in a good mood. And if he weren't chosen king – like the rest of the lot – then he would be coming back here once again. But no one would be out to see him that time.

The first soldiers appeared in the entrance, followed quickly by musicians and more soldiers. In the middle of the party strode the proud Prince Marth, his name and crest blazoned on his banner. He looked proudly from side to side, and everybody in the clearing automatically knew he could probably win the princess over with his looks, but never with his attitude. He pulled up to the front of the parade and smirked at all those he considered inferior.

The passing would have been done within a few minutes with no mishaps whatsoever if it wasn't for a small frog that randomly jumped out of the bushes and landed in the middle of the path. Concerned for its safety, Saria burst out of the crowd and rushed over to it, picking it up. She did not see that the horses were almost upon her. With an angry snarl, Prince Marth's horse reared back to avoid hitting her as she cried out.

"You stupid little girl!" sneered Marth as the rest of the party was forced to halt. He reached for his whip. "Don't you dare-,"

"Hey!" Before the weapon could make contact with Saria, Link rushed in and blocked it with his arm, throwing it back at Marth. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Prince Marth frowned and kicked him in the chest, throwing him into the bushes as the Kokiri gasped.

"That'll teach you," he retorted before urging his horse on. His procession followed. Navi floated over to Link, who lay sprawled in the grass. He stood up and smirked at the leaving prince.

"Look at that!" he shouted quite loudly to Navi. "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" The royal party stopped immediately, the prince turning around to give Link a cold glare.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, boy. You live with children, and you shall always be an insolent child in need of a good beating! Go play with your friends…fairy boy!" With that, the angry prince rode off past the exit. Link scowled as Saria ran over to him.

"It's okay, Link. Calm down!"

"Someday I'll show that guy. I know I will."

………

The sun's rays delicately fell upon the castle. As the morning grew brighter, the sunlight streamed in through the balcony and windows to dance upon the bed of the princess. The sun's light searched in vain for her face, for her whole body was deeply buried in the half a dozen sheets and comforters. Nevertheless, the new warmth made her moan and turn around. As if on cue, three dressing maids entered the room with supplies. The sleeping princess awoke to the sound of the door being unceremoniously banged open and then harshly slammed shut. It wasn't rudeness; it was just a surefire way to make sure the young heiress to the throne would be awake by the time they needed her.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda," the first maid said, carrying a large breakfast tray. "Would her Highness prefer breakfast before or after a bath?"

Zelda did not reply. The maid was used to this and knew by now that the door had done its job of waking her up and she was just pretending. The maid that had carried in the soap and other bath necessities hurried over and pulled off the sheets from the lazy princess's head. Zelda's reaction was to groan noisily, but the maids paid no notice. Nor did they care that she did not answer the question.

"Would her Highness prefer lavender, peach, or jasmine?" the third maid asked, holding out the three different types of soap and shampoo.

"Jasmine…" Zelda mumbled as the second maid took her hand gently and tugged her out of bed.

"To the bathroom, your Highness. My dears, fill the tub will you?" As the second maid helped Zelda out of her light pink nightgown, the first maid locked the door and searched for a gown as the third maid got the bath ready.

Zelda slipped into the warm water reluctantly. Eventually, she started to enjoy the feeling and leaned back against the tub to relax. The first maid brought in the gown that Zelda was to wear, along with several petticoats and underskirts. It was a dark green embroidered dress with even darker patches of embroidery and decoration, trimmed in gold. It had a belt of green leather with golden chains hanging in loops along the bottom. Zelda stared at the gown. It wasn't one of her day outfits. She raised an eyebrow, and the first maid was quick to respond.

"His Majesty, King Harkinian, has invited Prince Marth of the Kingdom of Emblem to lunch. Perhaps her Highness would consider him?" Zelda rolled her eyes. Part of it was for the fact that Marth would be coming to visit her to ask for her hand in marriage – which she had already decided she would refuse – and partly because she hated to be referred to in third person as if she wasn't there.

"We'll see," Zelda replied monotonously, though she might as well have said no. It meant the same thing anyway. The maids looked at each other and shrugged as they finished pampering the princess. Soon the room filled with jasmine scent as the women poured large quantities of the shampoo onto the princess's fine golden hair and put soap that made the tub fill with jasmine smelling bubbles. After the long bath was done, the first maid pulled out the stopper and the water drained slowly.

When Zelda climbed out of the tub onto the pink marble floors, the three maids were ready to smother her with fluffy white towels to dry off every single part of her body. The third maid vigorously rubbed the towel on the blonde locks as the other two wrapped the towel around Zelda and made her sit on a bench. Then, they got to work drying and styling her hair, adding jasmine scented oil to keep it healthy. One of the maids started to put jasmine lotion all over the princess's arms and legs to give them a healthy sheen.

Before finishing the hair, the maids decided to take a break and put on her gown. Zelda was already tired of all this treatment, and she felt sick from the lingering scent of jasmine getting too strong. Nevertheless, the vision of the bright pink bathroom disappeared for a moment while a petticoat was stuffed over her head. Her head barely had time to resurface when the actual gown came down, followed by the underskirt from down below. Zelda couldn't even blink in the time they had fastened the button and done the snaps.

"It's over!" Zelda cried, exhausted from merely hustled about and ready to eat.

"Not yet!" Zelda coughed and sneezed as they sprayed –what else? – jasmine perfume over every inch of her body. The first maid quickly brushed out her hair to make it wavy, putting a tiny amount of eyeliner and shadow to add a finishing touch. Then, with powder and lipstick, Princess Zelda was truly done.

Except for jewelry. Zelda moaned as they quickly fetched the exquisite emerald choker that had a pair of gaudy earrings to match. They set her prettiest tiara, one with pearls and diamonds, upon her head and put her royal ring on her finger. Then, they literally forced her into high heels that made her even taller than she needed to be.

_I'm sick and tired of this!_ Zelda mentally screamed. _The first chance I get, I'm getting out of here!_

"We're done. Would her Highness like to have her breakfast now?" Zelda's stomach grumbled in response. She had almost forgotten about eating in all the preparation.

"Of course…" Zelda went over to the seat and sat down as they brought the tray to her. She picked up her knife and fork and looked up at her maids. "Thank you. You may all go and take a rest."

"Thank you, your Highness." At least they referred to her like she existed that time. The three maids left in an orderly fashion. As soon as they left, Zelda dropped her utensils back on the tray, taking her omelet and eating it by hand. However, she did not have much of an appetite left. Her bathroom was reeking of jasmine, along with her hair and body. And probably after she ate, she would have to brush her teeth with _jasmine_ toothpaste and wear _jasmine_ lip gloss and brush up on her _jasmine_ scented make-up.

_Isn't my life a party?_ Zelda thought sarcastically.

………

As expected, she did have to brush her teeth with something _supposedly_ smelling and tasting like jasmine, soon afterwards wearing jasmine lip gloss to finish off her jasmine scented make-up. It was safe to say Zelda was quite angry and annoyed when she arrived in the throne room before her father.

Unluckily for her, Prince Marth had arrived and was conversing with the king as she walked in. She hoped she smelled enough like jasmine to even repel him away.

"Ah! Zelda, my dear, come, come!" Zelda wondered why her father was so excited. He probably knew by now she would turn the prince down. "I would like you to meet Prince Marth, my dear. Marth, my boy, this is my daughter Zelda."

"Such beauty needs no introduction," Marth said in a tone that seemed to suggest he had practiced it and was showing off. He bowed to her and kissed her hand. She swept him a curtsey and mentally shrugged. It was better than being told her eyes were as beautiful as the calm sky, or the calm ocean, or by something else calm and blue. This was, so far, original.

"Good morning," Zelda greeted with a smile. Her eyes searched him for a weakness, anything she could use to make him go running like she did with the rest of them. Usually asking them to be a slave to her or eat with her less-than-polite manners was good enough, and sometimes she even had to go far enough as to make their chambers _uncomfortable_ or give them servants that were way too chatty. But she was getting bored of that. She would need something else.

The answer came to her as King Harkinian started talking about the property.

"Oh yes," he said. "We have so many rooms it's impossible to count, my boy. And we have a couple of dining halls…the ballroom…and I haven't even talked about our garden! It looks like a sanctuary, and I built a maze to get to it so no one but Zelda and her nurse Impa would be able to find their way. My dear little princess must have her own little resting place! And oh yes…there's the large pool in the backyard…the middle of it is as deep as Lake Hylia…"

"I don't swim…"

"You don't. Oh my, that's a tragedy. It matters not. Zelda dear has a boat that you can go in."

"Oh, but I'm not a very good…fan…of deep water."

"Nonsense! Zelda, will you please show him the pool?" A devilish smirk crawled onto Zelda's face, quickly masked by a polite smile.

"Of course. Please come this way, Prince Marth."

"Just call me, Marth."

"Okay, then, Marth. The boat's over here!" Zelda cheerfully made her way to the pool, already scheming up the perfect idea. But it did require some assistance on Marth's part, but she was sure it would work. And of course, he wouldn't get hurt. Panic was the target, not peril.

The two arrived in the backyard moments later. It was a large, spacious area with trees lining the perimeter and a large pool in the middle surrounded by a stone walkway. Birds flew around the clearing and sang sweet songs. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"There's King!"

"Who?" Marth asked. He got his reply as Zelda raced over to the edge of the pool. A finely carved boat of a bright red hue floated lazily by the side. It had the head of a wise lion. But it was not any ordinary boat. In fact, as Zelda drew nearer, it turned its head and spoke to her.

"Good morning, Zelda. Here for a ride? Now who's that young lad?"

"King, this is Prince Marth." The blue-haired man raised his eyebrows as he walked carefully closer to the talking boat. "Marth, this is my friend, the King of Red Lions."

"How do you do?" The boat smiled and tipped his head. Marth stared blankly.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"It's a boat," Marth stated dumbly. "A piece of carved, talking wood just bowed to me." The king flared up at this remark.

"A piece of wood? Is that what I am? Let me show you…" Without warning, the King of Red Lions grabbed Marth by his pants and threw him over the shoulder into the water. With a strangled cry, Marth resurfaced and flailed wildly.

"Help! Somebody help! I'm drowning! I can't stay up much longer!"

Zelda and King burst out laughing. Marth hadn't been thrown far enough – he was still floating in water only three feet high. Hearing their amusement, Marth stopped flailing and turned red from embarrassment. He stood up and realized the water didn't even come to his waist. However, he was totally wet and King had ripped the backside of his pants, revealing his bright red boxers. Zelda and King giggled even harder as Marth, red as his underwear, covered himself with his cloak and ran right back into the castle.

"We won't be seeing him again," King said. "Wonderful idea, Zel. You knew he would insult me, didn't you?"

"He seemed the type. Unfortunately, he was one of the better looking ones." The lion boat shook his big red head, rocking back and forth and sending ripples through the water. Zelda looked into her wavering reflection. She didn't have to wait long now.

"ZZZZEEEEEEELLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched her father, rushing out into the backyard as fast as he could. Zelda calmly stared at her father's approaching figure, sitting on the edge of King. King Harkinian stopped in front of his daughter with his hands on his hips, his face wearing a scowl.

"Now…why did Prince Marth storm out of the castle, rally his soldiers, and disappear so quickly?"

"Oh father!" Zelda sighed with an air of innocence, petting the side of her boat. "King was just playing with him…Marth's just being a sore loser."

"Zelda…he was soaking wet and had his pants ripped apart…arg!" King Harkinian growled as he walked a few paces away. He stopped abruptly, clasped his hands behind his back, and turned to look at Zelda. "Oh Zelda, please try to understand. Your eighteenth birthday is in two weeks. The law of Hyrule states you must be married to a prince by then!"

"Oh please!" Zelda muttered, getting up from her boat and placing her hands on her waist. "The law is wrong! I want to marry for love, father. I don't want some stupid suitor coming in here trying to buy my hand in marriage." King Harkinian sighed as he went over to the princess and put his arms on her shoulder as she looked up at him sadly.

"You're a princess, Zelda." Zelda scowled.

"Then maybe I don't want to be one anymore." Zelda spun on her heels and stormed out of the scene, leaving King Harkinian frustrated behind her.

"Oh!" he said, turning to King. "Goddesses forbid you have any daughters!" King Harkinian marched off as well, leaving a confused boat behind. I mean, the king of Hyrule didn't really expect a _piece of carved, talking wood_ to reproduce, did he?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh wow, that was kind of a long chapter. Apparently I held up to my promise, eh? Anyway, I'm glad I managed to finish that (I actually had to cut out a part and put it in the next chapter to even the lengths). I tried to include some name reference too, just for fun. The jasmine-scented beauty products were of course referring to Jasmine. The name of Jasmine's tiger is Rajah, which means "king". And Marth…well, he's just a guy I randomly throw in somewhere in my Zelda stories because I love him so much. That's all! Review! (of course, update date on my profile in case change is necessary).


	3. 2: Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

I'm back, again on time. I think I like having only one story better. It lets me concentrate. However, with all the plot bunnies hopping around anywhere, one is not going to cut it for long. I have so many other Disney parodies to make: D.

Oh, and one more thing. I've been hearing this rumor going around that doesn't allow responding to reviewers. I think that's absurd because it takes away one of the only quick ways of author-reviewer communicating we really have. Anyway, just to be safe, I'm going to delete the previous chapter's responses every time I put up a new chapter. That way it's a lot less work on my part when I go back to edit as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Escape**

King Harkinian stormed into the palace and into the throne room, completely ignoring the lavish decorations and paintings of his forebearers as he marched stiffly to his throne. It was into this golden, ornate chair that he slumped with his head held in his right elbow as it lay propped upon the armrest. All the servants he had passed looked at him merely a second before shaking their heads and mouthing _Zelda_.

After all, the past six months had pretty much been this exact routine over and over again. The prince comes, Zelda acts polite, she completely embarrasses him, he storms for home, and the king gets extremely upset. Everyone was used to it by now. No one even tried to console the king.

"I can't believe her!" King Harkinian muttered angrily. "Of all the suitors I had invited, Marth seemed to be the best one. And what did she do? She fed him to a boat!" The king sighed. "Her mother wasn't half as picky…"

As the king sat, deep in his thoughts, a shadow approached the throne and cast a tall, dark silhouette over the king's form. He noticed this sudden darkness and whipped around in fear, only to calm down when he saw the face of his advisor and the two fairies.

"Ah, Ganondorf, my most trusted advisor!"

"What may I do for you, your Majesty?" Ganondorf asked politely, bowing deeply as he said those words. King Harkinian got up, placed his hands behind his back, and walked a few paces away from his seat.

"It's this suitor business," King Harkinian explained. As he walked, his royal blue robes flowed out around him. He was pretty old for a king, with hair already completely white and lines marking his once handsome face. His faded gray eyes turned back to look pleadingly at his advisor. "Zelda refuses to choose a suitor. What am I to do? I'm getting old, and…Zelda needs to be made queen before I have passed and there are none to guide her through the beginning of her reign. But, she's turned back every one. I have looked everywhere…"

"Maybe you haven't looked _carefully enough_," Ganondorf suggested. He turned to the two fairies at his side and they bobbed up and down, tinkling as they did so. King Harkinian looked up.

"Oh, I just noticed!" the king cried, reaching out for the two fairies. They gave a little yelp and tried to flutter away, but King Harkinian quickly caught them. "Oh, you two are so adorable and smart. I'm sure you are fine assistants to Ganondorf, right?" Tatl and Tael didn't bother nodding, since the king was patting them with his hand so hard they were bobbing up and down in the air repeatedly. Ganondorf's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, your Majesty. I have got a solution to your problem."

"What is it?"

"Oh…you know fairies are mystical beings. I'm sure these two might be able to find the appropriate suitor for you." King Harkinian raised his thin eyebrows, letting go of the two fairies. Relieved, they flew back to Ganondorf's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Why of course…however…they do need…a…special stone…" Ganondorf lowered his eyes to King Harkinian's hand and the monarch's eyes followed as well. They landed on the emerald ring the king wore on his finger. Since his skin was pale and wrinkled and his fingers bony, the bright green ring stood out sharply with its beauty. The king twisted it nervously around his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "This ring has been in the family for…ages…it's part of a set of three and I cannot possibly…" Ganondorf didn't let the king continue. He quickly whipped out a small tool from his cape. It was purple with red designs, and it looked like a magnifying glass with an eye. The advisor placed it in front of King Harkinian's eyes and it started to glow.

"Believe me, sire!" Ganondorf cried. "_Believe in the truth. Believe in my truth. The ring will help! The ring is needed!_" King Harkinian's gaze was transfixed on the Eye. He slowly, mechanically slid the ring off of his finger and placed it in his advisor's hand. Ganondorf chuckled as he pocketed the ring and led the king to his throne.

"Now, now…your Majesty. Why don't you sit on your little chair, and everything will be alright!"

"Everything will be alright," King Harkinian droned as if in a daze even as Ganondorf briskly walked away with the emerald ring.

………

Once the advisor was out of earshot of the mesmerized king, the two fairies burst out into giggles. Even Ganondorf wore a small smile of triumph.

"_Fairies are mystical beings_…the old man didn't even remember that only the Great Fairies can do major magic. All we can do is heal!" Tatl chortled.

"We've got what we wanted, anyway," Tael said. "Now…we can find this 'Chosen Hero' that I've been so curious about."

"And then we can get the item of power," Tatl added. "Also, we can teach that king a lesson for bouncing us like a little boy's ball."

As Tatl and Tael continued to chat about their future powers, Ganondorf fingered the ring in his pocket. This mystical stone was one of the jewels belonging to the legendary Goddesses of Hyrule. Surely it would have the power to grant his request: to find the mysterious Chosen Hero.

Ganondorf swiftly ascended the stairs to one of the taller towers in the castle. As he proceeded farther and farther up, the atmosphere grew colder and darker. The very air was thick with the scent of potions and curses, and the blue stone walls were blackening with corrupt spells. This was the evil advisor's lair.

Ganondorf entered the room and the fairies flew up to their perch hanging from the tall ceiling. With a wave of his hand, the advisor lit the three lamps around the room. They blazed wildly for a few short moments before being smothered by the darkness. This sparse lighting gave the room a very eerie illusion of being alive.

"This should be all we need," Ganondorf explained as he took the ring out of his pocket and stepped over all the mess in his way to get to his special machine. The fairies flew down in eager curiosity.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Tael asked. Ganondorf smirked.

"You'll see…" Tatl and Tael bobbed and tinkled at each other in the fairy equivalent of a shrug. Ganondorf brought out a large hourglass with a gap between the top and bottom chambers. He fitted the ring through the middle so it bridged the gap. Tatl and Tael looked on with interest.

"What's that gonna do?" Tael asked once again, his curiosity growing by the second.

"You'll see…" Ganondorf replied as usual, grinning as he took several bottles of various ingredients and emptied them. "Water, Forest, Fire, Shadow, Spirit…which of you has my Hero?"

Ganondorf, Tatl, and Tael leaned in to see the contents fall down through the first chamber. However, the ring blocked the way to the second chamber for all except for one of the ingredients. The green liquid seeped past the jewel into the second chamber. Ganondorf smirked.

"I see…"

"What? What?" asked Tael, not understanding the connection. Ganondorf laughed.

"Our little Chosen Hero is in the forest. Quick, we must send guards there immediately."

………

Night came quickly in the land of Hyrule. King Harkinian and Zelda hadn't spoken or seen each other the whole day. Zelda was still boiling about being married off to some over-dressed prince, and the king was frustrated that his daughter wouldn't obey the law.

King Harkinian chose to have dinner in his own chambers whereas Zelda refused to eat at all. She shut herself up in her room after complaining of a headache. She didn't even allow Impa, a woman she loved like her mother, to come in. Naturally, being accustomed to this behavior after each suitor came, the servants didn't bother to console her any more than they had her father.

"This is stupid!" Zelda cried for the tenth time, falling back on her bed and putting both her palms over her eyes. She sat back up and clenched the sides of her bed, head down so her blonde hair fell down like a curtain. "How dare he think I'm going to marry some guy just because of some stupid law? But if I don't…then the law…" Zelda placed her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Zelda looked up and surveyed her room, thinking of any way to get out of the situation. The only thing that came to her was the bright pink of everything in the room. Oh how that color sickened her now! Zelda's eye fell upon her dresser, the largest furniture item besides her bed. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought of an idea.

Getting up, she walked over and pulled open the bottom shelf. Digging through some of her gowns, she brought out an outfit that didn't quite fit with the others. It wasn't a gown. Zelda unfolded the outfit to reveal dark blue Sheikah clothes. She smirked. This was something she had sneaked out of Impa's room once as a prank. She wondered if it fit her…

Apparently it did, because moments later she had wrenched off her hideous gown and donned the Sheikah clothes. It was amazingly comfortable after spending an entire day in a dress. The tight, stretching blue material fit snugly over her figure, outlining every curve. It had a matching headdress that she could tie around her face so that it revealed nothing but her eyes and her blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was tucked in behind. The front of the outfit had a picture of the Eye of Truth, a Sheikah symbol, on a background of white.

When Zelda looked into her standing mirror, she didn't recognize herself. She was actually not as skinny as her clothes suggested, but still her body was one that she was sure men everywhere were after. She also noticed all the curves of her body that had been hidden underneath folds and petticoats. Revealed, they made her look rather…sexy.

_Enough of this!_ Zelda thought, even though she did find this fashion show a little amusing. When she reached up to undo the coverings on her face, she saw in the reflection of the mirror the window behind her. She turned to the large gateway to the outside world and a thought suddenly occurred to her. She rushed to the window and threw it open, breathing in the cool night air. Only one word came to her at this moment.

_Escape!_ Of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? It was the perfect solution to her problem. Zelda peeked out into the night sky and bent over to see if she could find a way down. Luckily, the window of her room was close to the balcony railing. She reached over and grabbed the bars, stepping onto the sides. Then, carefully, she inched down the stone walls like an expert rock climber. She jumped the last few feet and landed with a soft thud on the ground. She looked around to make sure that no one had sensed her intrusion. Luckily, the guards were all fast asleep at their posts.

With a grin that was hidden within the folds of her Sheikah covering, she slinked through the shadows to the wall that would lead out of the grounds. It had a hidden set of stepping stones she had discovered when she was a little girl. Now, climbing them wasn't as difficult.

As soon as she pounced down on the other side, she swore in the most un-princess like fashion. The grounds were covered in guards, all apparently awake. Either that or they were sleepwalking.

Zelda inched forward, keeping her eye in suspense on the closest guard. To her surprise, he didn't even blink as she passed him within ten feet. He merely turned his head and walked behind her. Zelda, puzzled, decided to take a risk that would either make or break her success in getting out without question. One shaky step at a time, she walked right down the middle of the grass, staying close to the scattered trees. As she had predicted, none of the guards noticed. _They are sleepwalking_, she concluded.

Once past the gates, she gave a silent whoop of joy and raced through Castle Town until she was at the closed moat gate. After navigating the castle exterior and getting past the guards, climbing the set of chains and jumping into the moat was no hard task. Zelda climbed out of the water and shook herself dry as best as she could to avoid catching a cold in the chilly night air. She stayed by the side of the river and followed it until it led to a dark bunch of trees. Zelda looked up at the tall branches. She had heard of these woods many times before. The Forbidden Forest.

………

The swiftness of her escape had truly surprised Zelda. The blonde-haired princess had sworn she would have gotten caught. After all, she hadn't even planned on escaping. It was all on a whim, inspired by the sudden sight of her window and the sky beyond.

Now, however, Zelda wasn't sure escape was the best idea she had ever come up with. The Forbidden Forest was _forbidden_ for a reason. It was darker than night inside, and the strange feeling of being followed haunted the young princess's every move. Zelda cautiously proceeded through the forest, trying to see if there was anyone to show her the way.

Something _was_ following her. Zelda snapped her head back. There had been something there a moment ago, she was sure of it. The shadowy corner she had glared at rustled slightly, and in a panic Zelda rushed forward. It was only getting darker and gloomier where she was heading. And she was sure she couldn't have found her way back even if she wanted to do. _Great going, Zelda. This part of my life isn't such a party either_.

_Scratch. Scritch. _Zelda tensed at the strange sound. It sounded loud, and nearby. _Scratch, scritch._ Zelda couldn't help but whimper this time. The sound was right behind her. Maybe it was her imagination, but she was sure she could hear footsteps behind her. Many of them. Thousands of tiny feet pattered the shadowy forest floor, drawing nearer. Zelda didn't even realize she had been holding her breath until it exploded out of her in a rush of noisy air. The footsteps stopped. Zelda froze.

Zelda could feel a great many eyes fixed on her unprotected back. Tiny murmurs, pinching of claws, and the grumbling of many stomachs waiting to be fed enveloped the princess's body, clouding her mind in fear. She didn't want to look back, and yet she had to.

Without moving most of her body, Zelda slowly turned her head and gazed behind her. Her eyes widened. Her gaze was met with many. Each set of eyes was accompanied by a large head, armored body, and eight long legs. _Skulltullas!_ Zelda turned around to face them, shaking her head and backing up. The large spiders advanced as slowly as she was moving backwards, closing her in with the darkness of the forest.

It happened all too quickly. Zelda stepped on a twig, which snapped and immediately jolted the Skulltullas. With a large cry and drool dripping from their snapping jaws, they pounced upon her. With a scream, Zelda tore off into the dense forest. She didn't even care where she was going. She needed to get out of there. Fast! Fast! Fast!

Step after mindless step, the dark branches and rough tree trunks sped past in a blur. The Skulltullas weren't so eagerly evaded. They charged after her like a mad cascade of water overflowing the banks of its river. Zelda looked back every other second to see the wall of spiders gaining on her. She ran quickly, quickly, quickly. But not quick enough.

For a split second, as Zelda turned her head and tried to judge the distance between her and the predators, she failed to notice more figures in her path. She crashed into something hard and rocky and sprawled to the side with a gasp as air was knocked out of her. The Skulltullas all came to a halt in front of her. Zelda pressed her hands to her face, fearing the worst.

_Scritch. Scritch. Scratch._

_Rustle, Rustle._ Zelda peeked out of one eye. She saw the leader of the spiders had come forward and was apparently communicating with the rock, now shaking back and forth. As Zelda's eyes adjusted a little more, she saw it was not a rock. It was a Deku Scrub.

Reluctantly, the spiders all turned and scampered back from where they came. Zelda was brave enough to rise to a sitting position, staring at the strange creatures all around her. The leader, the biggest and rockiest, glared down at her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Zelda was amazed that he spoke the tongue of her people.

"I'm lost!" she explained.

"Well, well. Whatever. Now, you'll have to pay up." Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"We protected you, didn't we? That's twenty rupees for our service." Zelda got up and brushed out her outfit. She pretended to reach into her pockets for change, but she knew she didn't have any. With her hands stuffed into her outfits, she warily noticed out of the corner of her eye all the Scrubs gathering around her. She couldn't run from them very easily.

"Uh…" Zelda started nervously, withdrawing her hands. "I'm…I think I lost it running away…I don't have any…"

"What? WHAT? No money!" The Scrubs all around gave a cry of protest that made Zelda shudder. With a snarl, the Scrub lunged forward and grabbed her, shoving her to the ground. "Do you know what we _do_ to those who don't pay us?" Zelda cried out in pain as he started to twist her arm.

"Please!" she begged. "If you let me go, I'll get some from the king and…"

"How dare you! For this you shall pay!" The Scrub took out a sharp blade from inside his bag. Zelda's eyes widened as he raised it into the air.

"No! Please!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aha! Cliffie, though ya'll know what's gonna happen. It was originally not supposed to stop here, but I didn't have enough time and didn't want to delay the update. The next chapter was short anyway. Now, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it to my next deadline because I have like five projects! So, I'll try to put it up in two weeks, but if it's not there, check my bio. I might have pushed the deadline a couple of days back.

Oh, and one more small little note. Though Zelda is dressed up as Sheik, she's not really Sheik. She didn't 'transform' or anything. She's just Zelda wearing Sheikah clothes. I want to make sure that's clear because I want Zelda to be female when she meets Link. Okay, review!


	4. 3: The Kokiri

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Okay, so I'm back! I'm so glad those nasty projects are over…teachers have too much time on their hands apparently if they are actually willing to sit down and grade all of them. But I suppose I shouldn't blame the teachers: it's the school district that's really giving us the bulk of the homework. Anyway, now that I've finished all of that stuff, I can actually get around to typing this. I'm sure ya'll are awaiting this chapter, since Zelda finally meets Link! Yay!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: The Kokiri**

The blade cut through the air. Zelda raised a hand to her face, unable to witness the blow. But it never came. After a few seconds, she blinked and slowly peeked out from behind her defense. The Deku Scrub had his hand outstretched, still holding the knife, but someone had gripped the creature's wrist firmly to stop the blade from reaching its target.

"Whoa!" Zelda's savior cried. The Scrubs looked at him suspiciously. "Thank you so much for finding my sister!" Before Zelda could process this, two firm hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet, drowning her in a huge hug. She pulled back and grabbed her head, looking at the young man before her. He was clad in a green tunic and matching hat, and a small ball of light fluttered around his head.

"You…know this girl?" the Scrub asked, putting his knife back. Link put an arm around Zelda's shoulder and sighed as if in disappointment.

"Yes, she is my sister." Zelda frowned, and Link quickly added. "But she's a little crazy!" Zelda gasped, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at Link.

"Play along," Navi hissed in her ear. Zelda turned her head to fairy, flashing a quizzical expression.

"She said she knew the king," the Scrub questioned suspiciously. Link looked at Zelda.

"Uh…she thinks…the fairy is the king!" He raised his eyebrows at Zelda and she got the hint.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" she gushed, falling to her knees and making a grand bow at Navi, who fluttered around proudly. "How may I serve you?"

"See," Link nudged the Scrub, grinning. Then, he went back to Zelda and picked her up from the floor. "Now, now _Sis_! Time to go to the doctor!" He pushed Zelda forward a few paces and she stopped at the nearest Scrub.

"Hello doctor!" she greeted at the confused Scrub.

"No, not _that_ doctor!" Link muttered as he led her out of the Scrubs' view and into safety. The creatures eventually melted back into the depths of the forest. Once the two were out of sight and earshot, Zelda slapped Link's shoulder and pushed him away.

"How dare you take such a liberty!" she accused. Link was taken back

"Liberty?" he cried incredulously. "I saved you!"

"I think she meant the hug," Navi mumbled in Link's ear. Link raised his eyebrows and Zelda raised her chin up high, brushing past him. Link stopped and watched her go.

It had been a very long time since he had seen a woman. The only girls in the forest were the Kokiri, and they never grew to possess the fine figure of the young woman that walked before him. Moreover, any women Link had seen hid their curves within the many folds of their peasant dresses. The outfit this girl wore only brought out her slender hips and legs, instead of hiding them. Link found himself staring.

"Hey! Listen!" Navi interrupted, fluttering around his head. "Don't just stand there! She's gonna get lost!" Link shook his head and hurried forward, slowing to a walk as he reached the young woman's side. She turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. She saw the look in his eyes. Every suitor that had approached her had that look of wonder when they saw her beauty. She saw men as nothing else because of the endless routine she had grown accustomed to.

"It's your first time in the forest, isn't it?" Link asked, not knowing how else to start the conversation.

"Is it that obvious?" Zelda asked, sarcasm dripping. Link fell back a step, trying to decide whether agreeing was going to get her angry or make her feel better.

"Well…um…uh…it's not bad that…it's uh, obvious…but it is obvious, in a good way, because…I mean it's not good that it's obvious…but there's nothing bad…"

"The Deku Scrubs would have recognized you if you lived here," Navi explained, taking over after Link apparently lost the ability to speak coherently. Zelda turned her head towards the bobbing fairy. "Besides, other than Link, there are no adults living in this forest."

"Is that your name?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. The princess turned to the fairy. "And you…"

"Navi."

"I see."

"I can tell by the way you look at me I'm not the first fairy you've seen."

"No, I've seen a couple back at the…um…kingdom," Zelda bit her tongue. She decided in that instant that it was better not to reveal her identity just yet.

"And what's your name?" Link asked. Zelda turned to him, trying to think of a response, just when Navi shouted for the two of them to stop. That was actually the first time Zelda realized the three of them had been traveling deeper into the forest. Now they had stopped at the edge of a sickly green pool several meters across. Every once in a while, the pool bubbled and frothed. Zelda backed up a few steps.

"You have to be careful of these," Link warned. He looked around for a short while before spotting a vine, tearing it from the tree. He then looked up and spotted a branch extending into the center of the pool. After a quick twirl, his sharp aim carried the rope to the tree, looping around the branch enough times to secure it in place. Link used the vine to swing across the length of the poisonous liquid and landed safely on the other side. Navi merely flew across.

"Now…for her…" Link looked around for a large piece of wood that he could lay across the pond as a plank for her to walk across. However, he heard a small stretch in the vine. As he turned, Zelda landed on her feet next to him, the vine swinging madly behind her. Realizing she had swung across by herself, Link openly stared at her for the second time.

"I'm a quick learner," Zelda explained, brushing past him. Navi had to pinch Link's shoulder before he started walking after her, slightly amazed.

They walked forward for a few more minutes, taking slight turns here and there wherever Navi indicated for them to go. Zelda admired the large green trees, the moonlight occasionally filtering through their branches. A few nocturnal animals peeked out from their perches as the three passed through their territory. Zelda took a deep breath, inhaling the exotic scent of the forest that differed greatly from the formal, uptight royal _stench_ that she had gotten used to. It smelled of leaves, of rain, and of freedom.

"Here we are!" Link finally declared, leading them across a bridge and into a tunnel. As soon as they emerged on the other side, Zelda emitted a small gasp.

What met her gaze was a small clearing surrounded by trees and filled with small houses. Kokiri and their fairies sat outside their homes, watching the stars that clearly shone through the uncovered sky. Though it was dark everywhere else, the clearing seemed to be lit with the very presence of the forest children and their fairies.

"Is this where you live?" Zelda asked, her turn to drown in wonder. Link nodded and watched as she turned to examine her surroundings thoroughly. All her initial coldness was gone, replaced by childish curiosity and amazement.

"Yep…it's not much, but it's home."

"What are you talking about? This is heaven compared to where I come from."

"If you say so…do you intend to stay?"

"Well…" Zelda trailed off, thinking of the possible mayhem back at the castle if her father were to figure out she had escaped and run away. She couldn't go back, or else she would be punished and forced to wed. But if she stayed…well, there seemed to be no major downfalls, except the disappointment of her father. But he was likely to find some other heir to the throne, and Zelda would have been glad to escape such an occupation. "I don't really have another home to stay at right now…" Link sensed the sadness in her eyes.

"Then stay," he said. "We have more than enough room for a visitor. Please, make yourself at home."

"I am at home, now. Home, sweet home!"

………

The next morning, dawn awoke and spread her blanket of sunshine upon the sleepy forest. Small animals, blinking and shaking themselves awake, climbed out of their holes and hideouts to start their daily activities. In Kokiri Forest's clearing, the children of the forest started to wake up as well.

The sun's rays hit Link's face harshly. The warmth made him groan and open his cobalt eyes, squinting into the sunlight. It took him a moment to realize he had let the visitor sleep in his tree house while he slept outside until they could introduce her to the Kokiri properly and get her a place of her own.

Link stood up and stretched, yawning. He stood staring blankly for a moment, shoulders sagging and one hand scratching the back of his neck. Then, he turned and knocked on the side of the doorframe.

"Are you awake…" he trailed off, remembering he didn't know her name.

"Yes, just give me a second."

"No problem. Just meet me at the bottom. My friend Saria's here to see me."

"Okay." Link climbed down the ladder after hearing her reply and faced a rather puzzled Saria.

"Who were you just talking to?" the green-haired girl asked. Link shrugged, and at that moment Navi flew down from the room and joined him.

"I don't know her name, but it's some girl I saved in the forest. The Deku Scrubs were about to hurt her before I intervened."

"Oh, those stupid Scrubs. Anyway, where is she from?"

"No idea. She said something about a kingdom, so I can only guess she came from Hyrule."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"Even that I cannot explain. She's wearing these clothes that's covering most of her body. I can see her golden bangs and her violet eyes, but nothing else."

"That doesn't tell us much." At that point, Saria stopped talking. Zelda had come out from the tree house and stretched in the morning light. She had removed the covering from her face and draped it over her head instead. She looked down at Link and Saria and smiled lightly.

Link gaped at her for the third time. She was very pretty. No, even pretty was too mild a word to describe her. She was beautiful. Her violet eyes and arched eyebrows suited her light-skinned complexion, high, rosy cheeks, and smiling lips. Her skin was flawless and looked like it could bruise at the slightest touch.

Zelda sighed one more time before climbing down the ladder and landing softly on the grass. Saria inclined her head politely, noting something strangely familiar in the face of the young woman.

"Did you sleep well?" the fairy girl asked. Zelda nodded.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"You must be hungry," Link said. "I'll get you something to eat." The green-clad blonde rushed off to find some berries. Navi followed him quietly. Zelda looked around at the clearing. Many of the Kokiri had left their homes to bask in the morning glow. They stood and chatted idly in groups around the edges. Some of the girls were tending to the bushes in their garden, and Zelda was sure she saw one of the boys trying to lift a rock to no avail. In summary, the inhabitants of the forest looked peaceful and in tune to the nature surrounding them.

Link soon returned with a bowl of different ripe berries. Zelda took it from him, thanking him as well. He merely smiled and started to talk to Saria about the day ahead. Zelda watched him with interest. Despite her earlier impression, he was not like the other men she had encountered trapped within the palace. He didn't try to impress her or treat her like she was some treasure he needed to attain. He simply tried to make her feel welcome.

After a quick scan of the area, she realized the fairy Navi had been correct in saying she and Link were the only adults in the forest. The Kokiri were all children, or at least Zelda thought. She wondered how it must have felt like for Link to be the only grown one there. Thinking it wise not to ask him directly, she drew the fairy over while Link and Saria were busy talking.

"Navi, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"All the Kokiri are children, yet Link stays with them. Why is that?" The fairy twirled around her head for a few moments, thinking of how to word the response. Even in the bright sunlight, the glow radiating from her stood out.

"Well, they are all that he has."

"What do you mean?"

"Link was entrusted into our care by his dying mother. We brought him up, teaching him our way of life and making him friends with the fairies."

"But he's grown up, now. Isn't his place amongst his own people, in Hyrule Castle Town or Kakariko Village?"

"He wouldn't last a second there. Compared to other people, he's as naïve as a child, because he has been brought up by the children of the forest. We know the laws and what happens because of the Scrubs, and they only tell us what, not why. Link doesn't know about the responsibilities involved in the outside world. Here, everyone cooperates and everything is free. Is it like that where you live?"

"No…" Zelda admitted, feeling a little guilty.

"Trust me. Link is much happier here. If you go around with him as he goes about his day, you'll see why. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. After breakfast, he usually goes and practices archery as exercise. He would love it if you could watch. He is really rather talented with the bow."

"I'll ask him." Navi smiled and Saria's fairy whispered something in her ear.

"Saria has to go now. There is an injured animal in the forest. She'll be back around lunchtime. Until then, time is yours to spend however you want to." Navi went along to join Link as the green-clad forest girl hurried off. Zelda stood rooted to the spot. All of a sudden, she felt an immensely large load of time fall into her hands. Free time…back at the castle, after all the dressing, lessons, suitors, and government business there was little free time. Zelda almost didn't know what to do with herself.

_I might as well follow Navi's advice and go to Link. Maybe he can teach me how to fire arrows, though the way these Kokiri live in peace, this skill seems useless. Never have I seen a more peaceful race._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know, short chapter. Sorry this was delayed so long! Schoolwork is just…arg! Plus, my friend lent me her copy of _Eldest_, sequel to _Eragon_, and I was so excited I left this story and started reading it. I'm almost done. After that, there should be less of a problem trying to meet the deadlines of this story. Anyway, plz review!


	5. 4: Archery

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Sorry I'm late a few days. I had a religious celebration I needed to help my mom with. Plus, I have a course I'm doing by mail and I'm pretty close to not making the expiration date, which would mean I would have to pay an extra fifty bucks. That's not good. Anyway, I'll get on with the story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Archery**

"Well…" Zelda said casually as she went over to Link. He turned and smiled at her. "What do you plan to do today?" It was still morning. Link and Navi were alone, since Saria had just rushed off after her fairy into the forest to help an injured creature.

"I'm not sure exactly. Whatever I feel like doing. Maybe I should help Taro over there. He seems to be having trouble with that rock…" Link walked off and his fairy followed. Deciding to meet the other Kokiri, Zelda headed in the other direction. Over her shoulder, she saw Link walk over to the poor boy struggling to lift the rock. The two had a short conversation before the young man picked the rock up and handed it to the kid. However, when Link let go, the Kokiri boy immediately dropped the rock because of the sudden weight. Zelda suppressed a laugh. She could tell Link was trying his best to do the same.

"Hello!" Zelda stopped and whirled around, not being able to figure out where the greeting had come from. When it repeated, Zelda looked up to see a small girl sitting on top of the entrance to a small shop.

"Why, hello," Zelda returned the greeting, putting her hand above her eyes to shade them from the sun. "What are you doing up there?"

"Oh, just annoying people when they have to look up here to talk to me. You know, it would have been a lot easier if you had a fairy…" The girl smiled and her fairy flew down to the princess-in-disguise. "Fairies are good for aiming and for finding things, like the sources of voices that seem to come from nowhere. It saves a lot of panicking and head turning."

"Right," Zelda said.

"Anyway, this is the Kokiri shop. You ought to go inside here and get something for yourself." The girl pointed to the entrance and the fairy fluttered around where her hand indicated.

"Uh…"

"Come on, at least have a look around."

"Alright." Zelda walked across the grass into the small building carved out of the tree. Inside it was small yet spacious, with a few chairs and a large counter. Behind it, a small boy was jumping up and down, being too short to see over the edge. Zelda almost had to laugh.

"Good…morning!" the boy greeted between jumps. "What…may…I…do…for you…?"

"Nothing. I'm just having a look around. Thank you anyways…"

"Would…you…like…me…to…show…you…everything?"

"Sure. Thank you." Zelda watched eagerly as the boy pointed to the different items. There were arrows, nuts, hearts, and a variety of other small things. The boy took a small heart from the lowest shelf and presented it to Zelda.

"Since you are a guest here, you should have this…" Zelda took the fruit, turning it over in her hands. It smelled good and felt smooth.

"Thank you…"

"No problem."

Zelda left the shop, eating the delicious heart piece, as the fruit was called. She felt a delightful sense of happiness enter her and any sleepiness wash away. After finishing the fruit, Zelda looked around to find something else to do. She spotted a small fenced area in an elevated clearing. Curious, Zelda skipped over to the path that led up to the spot.

"Training grounds…" Zelda read off the sign once she reached the place. She looked across the fences and noticed there were only rocks and bushes. What kind of training was that?

"Good morning!" Zelda turned and then looked down to see a small, freckled boy beaming up at her. His fairy flew excitedly around his head. "Do you want to know how to use a sword?"

"Um…sure…"

"Great! I haven't had students in a long time! Not many Kokiri need to use weapons, since we are peaceful. But sometimes those who wish to go to the Sacred Forest Meadow need some protection against the Deku Babas and the Scrubs."

"The what…?"

"Anyway. To begin your training, you will need to get a sword. To get a sword, you need to go through that tunnel." The boy pointed to a small hole in the wall. Zelda guessed that she could probably squeeze through if she tried really hard.

"Is that all?" she asked, stepping her way across bushes and rocks to reach the tunnel.

"Yeah. Go through the tunnel, find the sword, and come back. It's not that hard." Zelda squinted through the tunnel, but all she saw was blackness on the other side. "You ready?"

"You bet," Zelda replied, and she ducked into the tunnel. It was a long path, and she had to suck in her breath and really squeeze to move. She was lucky she had such a slim figure and wasn't wearing a dress. After what seemed like an hour, she arrived on the other side.

She emerged into a small clearing. To her left, a small path led through what seemed to be a maze lined with tall bushes. _Great, I knew there was a trick_. To her right, a sign was hammered into the ground. It read: _Beware of hidden dangers_. Zelda gulped.

"What am I thinking?" she said aloud to herself. "I ran through a forest chased by giant spiders and was nearly killed by a talking bush. I think I can manage this _hidden danger._" Zelda nodded to herself reassuringly and stepped into the path.

Within a few steps, she came upon a fork in the maze. Before she could decide which path she wanted to take, she heard a deep rumbling. If the ground had been shaking, she would have concluded it was an earthquake. But the rumbling didn't come from beneath the earth. It came from the right fork.

Before Zelda could register the sound, a giant boulder crashed into the path, heading straight for her. With a scream, Zelda tore into the path on the left. The boulder turned the corner swiftly, heading for her. It was coming at a ferocious speed. Zelda didn't think she could outrun it.

Suddenly, the path led to a small area with a treasure chest and a path to the right. Zelda ran to the chest, realizing that it was also a dead end. When she turned, the boulder seemed to be nearly upon her. Zelda raised her arms to cover herself, but the boulder veered off into the other path at the last second. The princess breathed a sigh in relief.

"What was that kid thinking?" she cried incredulously. Of course, only her echoes answered her. With an angry shake of her head, she turned back to the treasure chest. It was small, barely reaching up to her knees. She pried it open to reveal a small sword that was amazingly sharp. Since that was the only thing she came for, Zelda returned to the path. This time, when the rumbling started, Zelda tore off at full speed and didn't stop until she had returned to the entrance. Crawling was not easy the second time, since she had a sword that she didn't want to impale herself with.

"Ah, I see you made it out alive!" the boy greeted as she stepped out of the tunnel, dusting herself off with no success. Her outfit was permanently grass and mud stained.

"Thanks for warning me…"

"You should have suspected something…"

"Just get on with the lesson…" Zelda clutched her sword tightly. This kid was starting to get annoying. By the way the kid smiled innocently back at her, she knew he figured it out too. But he was happy to cause her such misery, apparently.

"You should loosen up, you know?" the kid said. Zelda blinked.

"What?"

"Didn't you find that even a little funny?"

"Yeah. I nearly died. You call that funny?"

"Clearly you've been sheltered."

"What did you say?"

"You haven't been around many people like me either. But you've been around annoying people. And by the look on your face, you didn't know you were so readable."

"Not by a little kid."

"I'm not as young as you think. As of next week, I would have lived three complete centuries."

"Three hundred years old?"

"Three hundred years young. The Kokiri are immortal, and we look like children even though we are often many, many years old. Would you like to start your lessons?" Zelda scowled. There was something wrong with this kid. Either that, or all those months with the suitors had decreased her tolerance level.

"Fine. I'm ready."

"Good." The kid walked over and stood by a rock and a sign. He motioned for Zelda to back up until she was flat against the fence on the other side.

"Okay, first thing is first," the boy said. "I need you to get into fighting stance. Knees bent, elbows out, sword held in front…there, that's good. Now, I want you to charge at me."

"What…?"

"Charge. I want to see how much you know. Don't be afraid of hurting me. Just come and hit me with that sword."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Are you going to give it a shot?" Zelda gave the kid a puzzled look. Surely the guy wasn't serious. If she gave him a strike with the blade, it would slice through him as if he were a serving of sponge cake. But, the smile on his face suggested that he had the situation under control.

"Here it goes!" Zelda announced, running as fast as she could, bringing the blade down upon the boy's head. Instead, it cut through thin air. At an amazing speed, the boy had sidestepped. Zelda blinked, looked at the boy, and blinked again.

"You are reckless, and you have the worst running form I have ever seen," the boy said with a sigh. "It turns out we will have to work from the beginning. Next time, we'll use the stone as a target." Zelda was still a little dazed when the boy helped her into the proper position.

"How long is this going to take?"

"At the rate you're going, a very, very, very long time."

………

Zelda didn't finish her training session until well past the afternoon. The sun was just beginning to show signs of setting. However, Zelda was smiling in the end. She knew the basic moves of attacking and blocking, and she even learned how to do a back flip with the sword in her hand. Unfortunately, that had earned her a nice cut on her forehead. But now, she had another way of chasing off suitors if they came to court her.

"Oh, would you like to play a little game?" Zelda asked an imaginary suitor as she walked across the clearing to the forest. "I call it Skewer the Suitor." She burst out laughing.

_That boy taught me a lot of good ways to annoy suitors. Number one, smile and smile and smile until they get suspicious for no reason. Number two, send them into seemingly harmless places and let them get chased by runaway boulders. Number three, impale them with a sword and make it look like an accident._ Zelda smirked. She almost wished to go home to try out her new tricks.

After walking a little bit into the forest, she saw the familiar light of Link's fairy. Just as the Kokiri had told her, she found Link practicing archery in the shadows of the trees.

"Hello!" Zelda greeted. Link released his arrow and turned to look at her. His expression changed to worry.

"What happened?" Navi fluttered over to Zelda's face and touched the scar on her forehead.

"Oh…I was taking sword lessons from a little kid on the training grounds," she explained. "I was doing a back flip, and I forgot I had a sword in my hand."

"And that?" Link pointed to another cut on Zelda's arm.

"Oh. I was practicing hitting a rock and I misjudged how far the sword would bounce back." Link nodded and turned back to his arrows. "May I watch?"

"Of course." Zelda skipped over to a large rock and sat cross-legged upon its surface. Navi flew near her to give her light. The forest was darkening quickly, but Link paid no attention. Even with the limited visibility, his arrows always found their mark. After shooting a dozen arrows, Link turned to Zelda.

"I hope you had fun today," he said.

"I did. That kid at the training grounds really frightened me, though."

"I know what you mean. Did he make you go into the tunnel?" Zelda nodded. "When I first when in there…the boulder scared me so much I came right back out. But, I eventually learned that it went in a circle and all I had to do was follow it and it would lead me to the sword."

"Yeah," Zelda added. "Putting the sword back wasn't so difficult, since I knew the boulder was going to be there. The kid annoyed me though." Link chuckled.

"He's an interesting one…"

"Tell me about it. Back at…my house, there were many _frustrating_ things. But, I could always turn that frustration into something clever and annoy someone. But when I meet someone who is both frustrating and annoying, the feeling turns into anger. And I don't know what to do with it."

"Do something useful. Turn it into energy you can use to do something productive."

"Like what?"

"Maybe I can teach you to shoot some arrows. Come on, it's not that hard." Zelda looked doubtful.

"I don't know. Last time I did something that was _not that hard_, I got chased by a giant boulder, fought a kid who can duck faster than I can hit him, and got injured by a kiddie sword while doing a back flip."

"Well, here all I've got are a bunch of arrows and a bow. Come on, just a couple of arrows won't hurt." Zelda shrugged.

"Why not?" She got up and walked over to Link. He held out his bow to her. She took it and examined the craft, smiling in wonder as she turned it over in her hands.

"I made that myself," Link said, answering Zelda's unasked question. He took an arrow from his quiver and placed it in her other hand. Navi flew over the items, illuminating the designs carved into them. "I always have free time…"

"They are so beautiful," Zelda sighed. "It would be a pity if these had to shoot down anything…"

"The only things I shoot are trees…" Link said. "And I choose ones that won't get hurt by small pricks from my arrows. Now, why don't we practice on a tree I haven't shot at yet?" Link took Zelda's arm and led her over to another spot in the clearing. Then, he positioned Zelda's hands to nock the arrow and pull the string.

"Now, let go when you…not yet!" Zelda loosed her arrow and it flew into the bushes. "You have to aim first…"

"Sorry…I'm being _reckless, and I have no form_." Zelda pouted at remembering the training boy's words.

"Well…it could be helped if you aim. Here, let me help you…" Link stepped behind Zelda and put an arm around her waist, but quickly pulled back. "I'm not _taking a liberty_, am I?" Zelda laughed.

"It's alright." Link repositioned his right arm around her waist and used his left to angle the bow in the right direction. He placed his head against hers so he could aim better. Zelda was glad it had gotten dark quickly. She was blushing furiously because he was so close to her. She could feel the muscles underneath his tunic against her back. His strong arm gripped her small waist firmly. It then moved up and grabbed her wrist, helping her draw the bow. Her hand felt so small in his.

"Now, let go!" Zelda let the arrow fly. It raced and hit its mark in the middle of the tree trunk. Link stepped away, but Zelda's heart was still beating fast.

"Do you want to try more?" he asked. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her, and Navi's light illuminated his face and brought out his grin. Zelda tried to beat back a growing blush as she smiled.

"Maybe one more." Link nodded and took another arrow, handing it to her. Zelda nocked the arrow and drew the string, aiming it like Link had.

"Just turn your body slightly," Link advised, taking her waist with his hands. Zelda turned her head away to stop blushing. "What happened?"

"Something in my eye," Zelda lied.

"Let me see." Link reached out and tilted her chin around to face him. Zelda couldn't hold it in anymore. Once she saw his concerned blue eyes, she blushed furiously, pulling away.

"Err…I forgot. The kid wanted me to come back when it was darker to do some more training. I have to go!" Zelda gave him the bow and rushed to get away, but Link grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I have something for you." Zelda stopped and turned slightly. Link was bent over into some bag. When he straightened up, he held an arrow in his hand. He gave it to her. "A guest gift."

"Thank you!"

"You better go finish your lesson."

"Right!" But before Zelda left, she quickly hurried over to Link and gave him a small hug. "Thanks once again." Then, she turned and tore off in the direction of the Kokiri. Link smiled and got back to practicing, not finding anything strange in Zelda's behavior. However, Navi was fluttering a few feet away, giggling like crazy.

Meanwhile, Zelda didn't stop running until she reached Link's tree house. She leaned against the ladder, trying to catch her breath.

_Why can't the suitors be like him? He never frustrates or annoys me. He's so easy to talk to and really helpful. I can't help but be nice around him._

Zelda took the arrow from her pocket and studied it in the light of the fading sun. The head was carved into a perfect point, and at the end of the arrow there were soft feathers. Vines with heart fruits ran along the shaft. When Zelda rotated the arrow in her hand, she noticed a word carved near the fletching: _Light_. Zelda smiled, holding the arrow to her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Do you think that arrow's gonna be important in the story? I don't know why I'm asking that question. Ignore me…Anyway, sorry for the long wait. Late by five days! Horrible, isn't it? Well, I'll work harder to get the next chapter up sooner. I know there has been a lack of physical "action" these past chapters, but next chapter that all changes. Stay tuned and review! (remember, check the very bottom of my bio for possible changes in update dates).


	6. 5: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Okay, maybe I was slightly late this time, but I had an update with my co-authored fic that hadn't updated for two months, so naturally I put that as my priority. But now, I'm ready to continue this story again.

Thank you so much for reading so far, everybody. Just a small note in general. Yes, the romance seems a little rushed. I try not to make it major, just small crush-type feelings. I kinda want to follow the plot of Aladdin, but not make them fall in love within the next hour kind of thing. And, seeing as Link has grown up in the forest with only storybooks, it kind of makes it hard. But I'm trying! Okay, you can read now!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Lost and Found**

The next morning, Zelda woke up in Saria's house, memories of the previous night still fresh on her mind. Saria had told her she could wash in the part of the stream that weaved behind the store. That was the girls' part of the water.

Zelda was one of the first to go to the stream. She wanted to avoid the other Kokiri so they wouldn't be able to recognize her, if they could at all. She peeled off her clothes first and washed them in the water, letting the previous day's training float away. Then, she laid them out in the grass to dry as she washed herself. For once, she was able to float peacefully out in the water, not having to worry about busy hands scrubbing her hair, or her arms, or any part of her. For once she was free.

Zelda spent the rest of the morning swimming. Slowly, the other Kokiri girls came to bathe and play in the river. Zelda spent her time away from their sight, listening to them. They laughed with each other and splashed water everywhere. In the end, Zelda's clothes only got wetter. She had to move them into the light of the rapidly rising sun.

The princess in disguise, the first to enter the water, was also the last to leave. Reluctantly, she dragged her feet out onto dry land and wore her dry clothes. They weren't in best shape, but she was comfortable and clean. And she didn't smell like jasmine, which was comforting.

The Kokiri were actively starting their daily routines by the time Zelda came back to the clearing. The sun was high in the air, illuminating everything and making it a cheerfully pleasant atmosphere. Zelda searched for Link. It was not hard, seeing that he was at about twice as tall as the other forest dwellers.

"Good morning!" Zelda yelped as Link popped up behind her, his fairy tagging at his side. He was carrying his half-dry tunic in his hand and was barefoot, his blonde hair messily shoved under a wrinkled cap. Zelda raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse his appearance," Navi said. "He's part of the male half of our world." It was as if that sentence explained everything. Zelda laughed.

"Sorry," Link apologized. "I didn't think that you would be looking for me quite so soon."

"It's all right," Zelda replied. "Just finish quickly and we can do something together." Link nodded and pulled his tunic over his head, straightening his hair and his hat. Then, Navi, with some difficulty, brought him his boots and he wore them. Zelda had to note the strange way he tied his laces. Her handmaids always finished them so quickly, since most of her dresses tied at the back with laces going down the outside. Link took two minutes to tie his laces, completing the procedure as if it was a sacred ritual. Zelda shrugged. Maybe it was a "forest" thing.

"What do you want to do today?" Link asked. Zelda shrugged again. "More archery? More training?" Zelda shook her head violently, and Link chuckled. Just then, Saria came out of her house with some food.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Zelda said, eating the berries happily. Back home, she would have had to endure several courses with plenty of _table manners_ to abide by.

Once they were done, Link gave a quick half-hug to Saria and beckoned Zelda to follow him into the forest. The three – Link, Zelda, and Navi – took a peaceful morning stroll amongst the trees.

For a while, the three of them were silent. Link allowed Zelda to study the different plants and animals in the forest. She concentrated on the sounds and the light bouncing off the bright leaves. As the three walked, they left the Kokiri farther and farther behind them. The plants had started to look more exotic than the ones in the clearing, splashed with characteristic colors and luscious scents. Link pointed out the names of a few but mainly left Zelda to gaze at them. After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"So…I hope you don't mind telling me, but what was the reason you came to this forest in the first place?" Zelda stopped and Link did as well. The princess sighed.

"Oh…I didn't like my home. My father was trying to force me to get married." Link looked at Navi. The Kokiri didn't marry, so he didn't know much about it or why it had to be forced. However, Navi sympathized with her.

"That's horrible," the fairy said. "It's just like the princess, with all those suitors after her. They come through the forest all the time, and you can tell by just looking at them that they won't be good for her." Zelda turned her head over her shoulder to face the other two. The sunlight cast shadows on her face to match her saddened expression.

"Yes…it's just like the princess," she whispered.

"Well, don't you ever miss your home?" Link asked.

"No! I'm glad I got out of there. And I'm not going back…" Zelda said it with such conclusiveness in her tone that he knew it was her final decision. However, for some reason it felt like she wasn't going to be able to keep it for long. Link decided to brighten up her mood.

"Hey, I have to show you something," he said, taking her hand and leading her slightly away from the clearing.

"What is it?" Zelda asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see…" Link brought her to a small stone structure that jutted out past a wall of trees. Slowly, the pair climbed to the top as Navi fluttered about their heads, brushing aside annoying tree branches. "Almost there…" At the top, Link gave Zelda one final pull and then turned around to brush aside a curtain of leaves. There, beyond the green, the forest abruptly ended, revealing beautiful view of Hyrule Field and the castle in the distance.

"Wow…it's so pretty…" Zelda sighed, seeing her home from afar. It felt so much better to be outside looking at it than inside imagining the outer world. However, she still felt a small pang of guilt for running away.

"I found this place when I was younger," Link explained. "It's quite far from the Kokiri, but it's got the best view…"

"So it's like your secret getaway?" Zelda asked.

"I suppose. Only Navi knew it before, and now you as well." Zelda suddenly felt her heart quickening at the way he said that. She fought down a blush and scolded her heart.

"Er…I'm glad you brought me here," Zelda said. "It really is a nice view…of the castle."

"When I was younger, I used to pretend I lived there." Link leaned against the trunk of the tree that was behind him, giving Zelda a childish grin as she kneeled on the rock. "I wonder what it would be like. The Scrubs tell us that there would be servants to do everything for you…"

"Yeah," Zelda agreed bitterly. "Telling you what to do and what to say!"

"And there's markets with things to get and many people to talk to, with music and dancing…"

"And you couldn't go to them because you had to be safe from those who could harm you…"

"And you would have guards that would follow you around and make sure you were safe…"

"And come to your aid if you even sneeze…"

"And you can go anywhere, unlike in the forest where you just feel so…"

"And everything you do is under careful watch, you just feel so…"

"_Trapped_!" Zelda and Link looked at each other, having said the same word at the same time. Both of them had barely been listening to the other, having been lost in their own experiences and dreams.

The two stared at each other as a faint breeze blew the leaves across the top of the rock. Navi floated silently between them, wondering who was going to say something first. Link smiled slightly and Zelda looked away, blushing.

"Life's not what you think…" she whispered. Link shrugged and looked back at the castle. Zelda got up and joined him. "Life out there is so stressful. Everything goes by so quickly. You've got servants to bathe you, to dress you, to feed you…and everyone else tells you how to behave, how to talk, how to walk. Your own father is busy with work, work, work!" Zelda leaned her head on Link's shoulder, a tear escaping her eyes. "Time goes by too fast for anyone to care about you…"

"I care about you…" Link said, making Zelda immediately look up at him. She stared intently into his eyes, getting lost in the endless ocean of his gaze. He brought his arms up and placed them on her shoulder.

"You mean it, don't you?" she asked. Link nodded. Zelda felt her heart beating several times faster than it should. She felt like all the blood in her body had raced to her head. Link was so nice to her, and she really, really liked him. Suddenly, she found that her forehead had bumped into Link's, and their faces were moving closer…

"Ahem!" Zelda, startled, yanked her head back and nearly fell over, if Link hadn't caught her waist and pulled her to him. Zelda removed her face from Link's chest to peer back at the fairy, now glowing an embarrassed red.

"What is it, Navi?" Link asked calmly.

"You didn't tell me this was a _private_ trip…I wouldn't have tagged along!" the fairy cried. Zelda pulled herself away form Link, but not before she had felt his heartbeat as well. It matched hers beat for beat.

"It's not," Zelda lied, walking down the side of the rock. "I was just…I need a tiny rest, it's too high up…" Navi chuckled and floated over to Link.

"It must be too high up for me too," Link said.

"Nonsense…we're barely twenty feet up in the air…"

"I know, but my heart is pounding, my head is spinning, I feel excited like I just won a race against the other Kokiri, and the shoulder where she put her head is tingling. I think I'm sick…" Navi laughed. She laughed so hard, she knocked herself out of the air and had to be caught by the young man.

"You're not sick!" she said. "You _like_ her!" Link shrugged, wondering why that was a big deal. He had gotten to know the stranger a little better over the past two days. She was willing to try new things and was a quick learner, something you needed in the forest. And after a few initial misunderstandings, the two of them had gotten along quite well. He didn't understand why the discovery of liking her was so important.

"Yes, I like her," Link admitted, not getting the point. "A lot better than when I first rescued her. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Think, Link! You like Saria and all the other girls too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, does your heart ever do that when you're near them? Does your head spin like that, does your body tingle whenever they touch you?"

"No…I don't think so…I've never noticed…"

"Exactly. But when you are with _her_," Navi turned towards where Zelda was on the ground, looking at something over her shoulder. "All this stuff happens! Now, what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know…"

"L-O-V-E! Love!" Link raised his eyebrows.

"Navi. That only happens to the princes and princesses in those storybooks Saria reads to me. It only happens to the people _outside_, like the people who live in the castle. Not to me. I'm just a Kokiri boy."

"Link! Love happens to everybody! It's universal! It doesn't matter whether you think it or not, you still like her…" Link rolled his eyes.

"Stop making fun of me, Navi…"

"You're just stubborn!" Navi fluttered around his head a few times before rushing down to Zelda, hoping to at least get a confession out of her.

"So…feeling better now?" Navi asked as she floated down next to Zelda.

"I suppose so…"

"You're still blushing!" Zelda drew her scarf back over her face so only her eyes showed. She glared at Navi with her deep purple orbs. "I'm sorry. It's just rather obvious…"

_I don't know what's wrong with me!_ Zelda thought to herself. _Back at the castle, I could glare down any suitor who came back. But this guy…I'm blushing in his arms, looking like a complete fool. Just because he's genuinely nice to me, does that render me incapable of thinking and acting straight! I'm not supposed to blush and look away from his glances. What happened to the old me?_

"Well," Zelda replied. "I just haven't had…a real friend in while." _And besides King, that's true._ Navi was still lightly giggling. Zelda would have snapped back a retort, but she heard something snap behind her in the forest. She whirled around, expecting to meet some animal or a Scrub. Instead, only emptiness met her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Navi asked. Zelda narrowed her eyes and peered into the trees. Something was moving.

"I think I see something!" Zelda replied. "It's getting closer!" The runaway princess and the fairy stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. After a few seconds, a group of women armed with strange spear-like weapons appeared on the scene. They wore strange clothing and were colored as brown as the tree bark. Zelda recognized one of them.

"Nabooru! The palace guards!" Her exclamation immediately alerted the female guards.

"Hey!" cried the leader. "Who are you? What are you doing in the forest? How do you know my name?" Zelda shook her head. Unable to come up with a response, she turned and ran back up the rock.

"Follow her!" The Gerudo guards followed the command and raced after Zelda. Unfortunately, when Zelda got to the top of the rock, she realized it was a dead end. It was a rather dangerous drop on the other side with sharps rocks littered around.

"What's going on?" Link cried, scrambling to his feet as soon as he saw Zelda and Navi returning as fast as they could. Zelda grabbed his arms.

"Oh Link! Father sent his guards after me! I must get out of here!"

"Stop there!" Zelda froze, both she and Link turning to the women that had climbed up the rock and were standing weapon length away from them. Nabooru, the leader, scrunched her eyes.

"Wait a minute…" she said, poking Link's arm lightly with the sharp edge of her weapon. "You are the one that our master was looking for, the Chosen Hero…"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Link replied. "I'm just living in the forest along with the Kokiri…"

"It is you! Guards, seize him!"

"What-I didn't do-," Link didn't have enough time to protest when a bunch of surprisingly rough arms grabbed him and pulled him away from Zelda, who was trying desperately to hold him back.

"What are you doing? He didn't do anything to you…"

"Silence!" Nabooru hit Zelda with the handle of her weapon, knocking her to the side. The guards forced Link's hands behind his back and tied them there with rope. "This has nothing to do with you, fairy girl!"

"I would mind your manners!" Zelda cried, getting to her feet and whipping off her head covering. "I command you to release him, by orders of the Princess of Hyrule!" Suddenly, the commotion stopped. The guards all froze in their places while Nabooru stammered out a response.

"My apologies, your Highness!" She bowed, and so did the rest of the warriors. Two Gerudos pushed Link to his knees.

"Princess Zelda?" Link whispered to Navi. "She's a princess?" Navi fluttered around, not knowing what to say, when one of the Gerudos noticed and captured her in a bottle.

"Release him!" Zelda commanded. Nabooru got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Princess Zelda…but we have orders from Ganondorf. You will have to consult him if you want this man released…" Zelda crossed her arms as the guards took Link away. The young man gave Zelda a desperate look. Zelda scowled.

"Believe me, Link, I _will_ get this sorted out!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That was quite a delay, but I still managed to get this chapter up. We're looking at November 13th as the next update date, probably. Happy Halloween, and review!


	7. 6: Royal Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Sorry. Computer problems. Long story short: my computer should die. Oh wait, it already did. Luckily with some CPR it should work fine now.

Now, I've read note about reviewer responses. I think it's stupid, but I don't want to get into trouble. Therefore, I'll be responding through the message link, but only to those who I have something long to say to. Sorry, but it takes a while longer now and there's no need to clutter your inboxes with "Thanks for the review".

But to all those who did review, thank you so much!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Royal Lies**

Everyone at Hyrule Castle was taken by surprise when Zelda burst through the front gates, sending a flurry of small birds into flight. Even more surprising was her torn attire, the numerous scratches, and the very, very scary expression darkening her face. Wisely, the guards and servants stepped out of her way as she passed. Otherwise, they feared she would just knock them over.

It didn't take her long to cross the gardens – compared to the length of time it took her to cross Hyrule field on foot – to the building that jutted out from the side of the castle. It was a giant library, but also one of the Royal Advisor's favorite haunts.

Ganondorf was just entering the library from his secret entrance that connected his tower to his office when suddenly the front doors burst open with such force he feared they were about to fall off. They remained intact, luckily, and hurrying inside with a furious and murderous face was none other than Zelda. Ganondorf, alarmed, shut the secret door as fast as he could. In the process, Tatl and Tael got shut off. They cried out in protest. To mask their wailing, Ganondorf made the loudest introduction he could.

"Good day, your Highness!" he boomed into the echoing chamber, making an extravagant bow. Zelda stood in her place, arms crossed with a foot impatiently tapping. Seeing his greeting was not returned, Ganondorf straightened and coughed.

"Your guards," Zelda stressed every syllable like she was spitting out venom, "took a man from the forest. I command you to release him." Ganondorf opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Why…Princess Zelda. I was just doing my job."

"Your power only extends to the borders of the field. I believe the forest is not in your command, but of my father, the king."

"But this man is a criminal," Ganondorf protested. He led Zelda away from the secret door and to the center of the dark library.

"What did he do to you?" Zelda cried out.

"Not what he did to me, Princess. But what he did to you. He kidnapped you a few nights ago!"

"He didn't kidnap me!" Zelda argued, her voice growing louder than was necessary. "_I ran away!_" Ganondorf put on a mask of surprise.

"Oh?" he asked, putting a hand on his chin and acting horrified. "You don't say! Now…if only you had told us earlier…" He walked away from Zelda so she couldn't see the sly grin forming on his face. Zelda grew suspicious. Frowning at him, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then what? What did you do, Ganondorf…"

"The man's sentence has already been carried out…" Ganondorf turned and faced Zelda, looming over her. His face grew dark as he gravely said, "Death!" Zelda gasped, turning pale. She backed up until she hit the bookshelf.

"No!" She covered her mouth with her hand, the tears brimming on her lashes threatening to spill.

"I'm so sorry, your Highness…"

"How could you?" Zelda couldn't manage any more words. With a sob, she rushed out of the library. Ganondorf waited until he was sure she was gone. Then, he briskly walked over to the secret entrance and opened it, letting the two fairies fly into the room with a flurry of complaints. He quickly silenced them.

"What do you think? A good reason?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tael said. "I think she will be _pretty_ mad if she figures out…"

"Don't be a dumb head," Tatl interrupted. "Why do you think she will figure out anything?"

"Exactly," Ganondorf agreed. "I've got everything under control." He chuckled and two guards appeared at the door.

"Lord Ganondorf. The King requests your presence." Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Oh, bother!"

………

"You do not have permission to carry out sentences without my consent! If you hadn't been loyal in all these years of service, you wouldn't be as lucky as you are today."

"I understand, your Majesty." Ganondorf made a grand bow to King Harkinian. The king sighed and inclined his head, turning to Zelda. She had her hand wound around his arm and was aiming a bitter expression at Ganondorf. Her maids had changed her into a deep purple gown and arranged her hair as best as they could into a braid. Zelda had brought it over her shoulder and was toying with it with her free hand.

"Now, I hope that we can put this entire situation behind us," the king continued. He took his daughter's hand and led her over to his royal advisor. Ganondorf took her hand and held it to his heart.

"My most sincere apologies to you as well, your Highness." Zelda snatched her hand away.

"Make sure you remember this! As soon as I am queen, I will have your head!" Zelda tossed her braid over her shoulder with a flick of her head and walked off. King Harkinian put his hand to his forehead.

"I do hope she will get over this soon," he sighed. Ganondorf put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.

"Of course she will, your Majesty."

………

Zelda's sadness had not completely melted away, but she veiled it with anger. Every servant who passed by her way got a carefully measured glare. They trembled in fear and hurried away before she actually had a chance to turn her anger physical.

Zelda entered her room and threw herself onto the bed, not caring if that was the least princess-like thing she could do. She traced a hand over her pillow absently. Soon, everything she wrote turned into _Link_, and she stopped before she had the urge to cry again.

Suddenly, she remembered something. Hurrying to her dresser, she frantically threw open the drawers till she found the folded up Sheikah clothes. They had been mended and returned to their place. Zelda felt around the fabric until she found the hidden fold that hid a secret pocket. Within that pocket was the arrow Link had made for her.

_Light_.

Zelda hugged the arrow to her breast and bit her lip.

Her friend had been taken away from her for the sake of her "safety". Her life wasn't fair.

_I hate being a Princess._

………

Down in one of the deep dungeons of the castle, flames flickered as they swung lightly from the low stone ceiling. No sunlight had ever touched these floors, and the dull blue stones absorbed all light so every other step was cloaked in shadow. Many pathways extended from this main corridor, the stones sprawling out to the boundary of the castle. It was easy to get lost in the twists and turns, the confusing layout purposely made to stall escaping prisoners.

Because of King Harkinian's peaceful reign, there had been no need for the dungeon. No one had entered these chambers in twenty years. The floor lay unswept and the corners were clothed in cobwebs. Now, one prisoner had recently been brought into these chambers. For his sake, they lit several lamps near his cell, but after years of no use, they burned out quickly and once again smothered the area in darkness.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Link cried, frustrated, as he shook the bars of his cell. The bars didn't budge – he hadn't expected them to. "She was a princess. All along. One of those people from the outside world. Now I'm stuck here…Saria must be so worried. Why didn't I ask her name?"

"Oh, stop moaning," Navi replied, having heard his whining the whole time.

"Why did she even befriend me? Why did I even think we were the same?"

"Because you are one of _those_ people too. Or at least you're supposed to be." Link sighed. He leaned his forehead against the bars, feeling the cool metal touch his skin. He stared into the darkness dimly lit with Navi's fairy glow.

"She'll probably forget about me in a few days. Besides, only the princes in those fairy tales of Saria's ever get any princess." Link closed his eyes again, trying not to imagine how long he'd have to stay while the princess was out in her extravagant palace meeting all the other suitors. Suddenly, he felt the skin on his neck prickle, like someone was watching him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that warm orange light had flooded his cell. It was coming from behind him.

Link whirled around and met the eyes of a large man who looked to be grandfather-aged. He had a partly bald head with a large white mustache. His immense body was robed in a flowing orange outfit with red velvet designs. He was carrying a large, flaming torch.

"Why, young man, you are quite pessimistic," the stranger boomed in a sagely voice. "Do not be so eager to throw away your chances. There are yet some things that can sway a princess besides a title." The man revealed his other hand that held a handful of precious stones. Link's eyes grew wide as he came closer to the treasure.

"Golden rupees!" Navi cried, knowing a lot more about the currency than Link. "And silver rupees. Those are rare…and diamonds, rubies…sapphires…" The man tucked the treasure back into his sleeves. Navi sighed in disappointment.

"Who are you? Where did you get those?" Link asked.

"Interested, are we? My young lad, my name is Rauru. These treasures come from a very sacred Temple belonging to the three goddesses of Hyrule. And you can acquire it as well."

"How?"

"Follow me, complete my little task, and I will let you take part in this treasure. There's enough to even impress your little princess…"

"Sounds good!" Navi cried, eagerly rushing forward, but Link thrust out a hand and stopped her. He narrowed his eyes.

"Little task? It isn't something…dangerous, is it?" Rauru laughed, his booming voice echoing in the cell, the light bouncing in his shaking hand.

"No! I just need a little artifact, an old musical instrument I've wanted to conduct research on for a long time. There is some mystical significance to it, you know?"

"Then why can't you get yourself?"

"Ah, a smart boy! I need a strong body, energetic and trim," Rauru paused to point to his large belly, "…and a sharp, young mind…" he pointed to his head, "…to complete such a task."

"So…if I come with you, find the artifact, then the treasure is mine?"

"Correct. So, what say you?" Link pondered the idea for a moment. He didn't know exactly what he was getting in to. It could be something deadly. But then again, the only other choice was to rot away in the dungeon. Right now, the prospect of escape and riches, things of the _other_ people, intrigued him, even if all this was sudden. Then, he thought of something.

"There's a problem," Link said. "How do I get out?" Rauru chuckled.

"Did you believe I simply appeared in this cell? Look over there, in that far corner. Some things concealed are now revealed…" Rauru pointed to a corner behind him. There was a small crack with light seeping through it. When the old man snapped his fingers, several of the stones were pulled back to reveal a well-lit passageway leading up.

"I guess that solves that problem," Navi observed. She turned to Link. "Hey! Listen! Maybe if we get out through there and do what he asks, we can even get some gifts for Saria and the others." Link nodded.

"I don't really think it's worth waiting here anyway." Link took one last look at the cell interior and nodded. Rauru held out his hands as if offering the door as Link walked to the opening and ducked through, immediately bathed in light as he disappeared. Navi lingered by Rauru's face for a moment. Then, she quickly followed Link. As soon as the two were gone, two fairies emerged from behind the stones.

"They bought that pretty quick!" Tael exclaimed. "Lord Ganondorf, you are a genius!" Rauru's face grinned, slowly distorting until it resembled an older version of the royal advisor's face.

"When that annoying fairy looked at me, I thought the magic was wearing out. You do have enough of the potion, right Tatl?"

"Of course. Luckily, humans are more gullible than we thought. First the king, then the princess, now this forest boy…"

"It shows why they are so easily manipulated," Ganondorf said. He put back his disguise just as Link shouted a concerned shout from above.

"I'm coming, my lad. Old age and a big belly don't contribute much to speed when it comes to climbing stairs…" Tatl and Tael snickered. "I'll be there in a little while, my lad. Just keep going till you reach the top." Ganondorf-Rauru gave a quick flick of his head. Seeing the signal, the two fairies dove into the hood of the bright orange robe. Then, extinguishing the flame of his torch, the disguised royal advisor slowly ascended the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. Sorry that was short. I'll try to get my next update in two weeks. Review!


	8. 7: Temple of Wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda!

Yes, I tend to procrastinate a lot. But anyways, hope you all had a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you wish to celebrate. I'm so happy! I got a laptop from my parents! Yay! I have to get used to using it a little, and then I can type all my updates on there and there will be no update problems hopefully. Oh, and Happy New Year too!

I have been noticing that some of you have been saying in your reviews something about how I'm hugging the plotline of Aladdin so closely and using their dialogue. I am coming somewhat close to the plotline, but not exactly, as you saw with the archery chapter and the Kokiri. And I've only used maybe five dialogues from the movie because I liked them so much. I'm trying my best to keep to the story and still be creative! But anyways, this chapter and the next are for all you people because this is after all _The Legend of Zelda_ adventure story and what is a Zelda adventure without a temple dungeon, even if Aladdin had nothing of the sort? I'll try to keep it simple though, because I don't want to make the whole story based on this.

Well…here's the next chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Temple of Wonders**

"Here?" Link asked, motioning to a large expanse of grassy plains. No buildings were in sight for miles and the darkening sky touched the ground in all directions. "We're in the middle of nowhere!" Link stopped walking, and the horse he had been leading stopped as well. Ganondorf-Rauru was seated upon the horse with the two fairies in his hood, hidden from sight. Link's own fairy, Navi, was fluttering about the reins held tightly in his grip.

"No…this is not just anywhere, Boy, this is sacred ground." Link rolled his eyes. He had been patient for a while, but the old sage had repeated this phrase many times in the past few minutes. "In fact…I think this might be the spot."

"Good Goddesses!" Navi cried. "That took a long time for us to get here."

"Of course," Ganondorf-Rauru explained. "The long travel and the impossible to find location is what protects this temple from all but those who know where it is."

"And you know where it is…correct?" Link asked.

"Not exactly…but these do." The disguised advisor reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out three identical triangles. Quickly, he pieced them together to form the Triforce. Like before, as soon as they were reunited, the pieces of the artifact glowed brightly, and the ground started to shake violently. Frightened, the horse tried to snap the reins away from Link, but he held firm and backed up a few steps. The ground split and the top of the ancient structure emerged, followed by the rest of the massive stone building. When the ground finally stopped shaking, Link couldn't do anything but stare in awe.

"Didn't I tell you, my lad?" Link nodded, mouth still open. Ganondorf-Rauru scanned the building. It was same as the last time he had seen it. The long spire, the pure marble columns, the stones decorated with the goddesses' images, the picture of the desired Ocarina, and the carving of the Triforce that was the key to entrance. Ganondorf-Rauru smirked as he urged the artifact to its designated area. At once, the entrance opened with a clean thud, and yellow light poured onto the grass.

_Just like the last time_, Ganondorf thought. _Except now, I have the Chosen Hero_.

"Well, my lad, are you ready? Remember, bring me the Ocarina. Then, the rest of the treasure is yours!" Link nodded and walked forward cautiously. Navi followed. The two reached the entrance of the Temple. Link took one look back at the sage. He smiled warmly and flapped his hand, eager that they proceed. Link turned back, took a deep breath, and ascended the first step.

"_Who dares enter the Temple of Wonders!_" demanded three melodious voices. Surprised, Link and Navi backed up a few paces.

"Listen! It's the goddesses!" Navi whispered. "Answer them!"

"It is I, Link!" The goddesses considered this for a while. In the momentary silence, Link realized his mouth was dry. For a second, he felt vulnerable and unprotected. Then, he remembered that before they had left, Ganondorf had supplied him with a sword, shield, and bow. Though they were old and well used, Link felt some safety in having them strapped to his back.

"_You may proceed, young Link. You are the Chosen Hero. You must travel through the Temple, light the Goddess lamps, and defeat the boss to find the Ocarina of mystic power. We must warn you, however, brave one. After you have defeated the Great One, touch no treasures but the Ocarina. Heed our warning, or you shall face certain death._"

"Right, touch no treasures but the Ocarina," Link repeated. Then, he and Navi entered the Temple.

………

At first, the blinding yellow light caused both of them to shade their eyes with their arms. When the two were able to see again, the sight was a mixture of beauty and dread. Link groaned.

"A maze!" he moaned.

"Lined with golden walls!" Navi gasped.

"But still a maze!" Link scowled, but Navi quickly interrupted.

"Hey! Listen! You didn't expect us to just have an easy way out, did you? Why else would Rauru need a sharp mind and a strong body? Come on! The goddesses said that you need to light the Goddess lamps and defeat the boss. What do you think that means?"

"Goddess lamps?" Link queried. "What are those?"

"I have no clue. I think the best thing to do would be to try to find something in this maze. I'm sure we'll recognize them if when we see them." Link nodded. He didn't have any other ideas at the moment. Taking another shaky breath, Link advanced further into the Temple.

After taking a few turns, Link stumbled upon a large room that he took to be the main chamber of the Temple. The walls were golden and piles of jewels lay about the floor. Even the ground sparkled with every step. Link looked up. Though the whole chamber was bathed in warm, yellow light, he could not find the source of it.

"Wow! So pretty!" Navi cried, rushing forward to the piles of jewels.

"No stop!" Link cried, rushing forward and grabbing the surprised fairy. "Remember, we are not supposed to touch any treasures until we find what Rauru wants. If you can't resist the temptation, stay inside my hat." Navi found this wise and vanished into Link's green, pointy cap.

Link surveyed the room for a few short moments, marking anything that seemed important in his search. Four paths led away from the main chamber. The one right behind him was the path to the exit that he had just come out of. The other three were each positioned in the center of the other three walls. Piles of riches lay around in large heaps near every corner, some even spilling into the center of the room. As Link's eye scanned them, something caught his eye. A small switch lay half-covered behind some gold coins. Near it lay a couple of wooden sticks. Intrigued, Link decided to inspect it.

"What is that?" he asked aloud, bringing Navi out of the hat.

"Some sort of switch. I don't think you should press it, Link, it might be dangerous."

"But it might also be important." Link stood next to the switch, pondering his next move. He didn't want to set off a trap. At the same time, he wanted to do everything he could to find the artifact quickly. Hoping silently he was not walking straight into trouble, Link reached down and pushed softly at the switch. It sunk into the ground without hesitation. Link spun around, ready to face whatever jumped out at him.

At first, nothing seemed to have changed. But as Link looked closer, he saw that something was starting to materialize in the center of the chamber. A large column of fire shot up from the ground to the ceiling. Link stood there transfixed with the trembling flames.

"What do you suppose that's for?" he asked. Navi peeked out from under his hat.

"Remember, we have to light the Goddess lamps. Hey! Listen! Maybe you should take some fire from it with those sticks. You can take it to the Goddess lamps and light them."

"I guess," Link agreed. "I hope you know what I'm doing." Link picked up one of the wooden sticks and lit it on fire from the column of flames. Once that was done, he decided the next best thing to do was to pick one of the paths. The one closest to him was the pathway that had been to his right as soon as he had entered. Checking his weapons, Link hurried towards the chosen way.

As he walked closer, Link realized the pathway was not lit as brightly as the main chamber. Instead, the walls were colored a subdued red and murky light flooded the path. Link raised his torch higher, casting flickering shadows on the walls and on his face. Navi sat inside his hat, peeking out between his bangs. The two continued through the hall until Link was forced to stop when a large rock blocked his path.

"It's a dead end!" Link cried, holding his torch higher and trying in vain to find some other side route. He found none. The only way out was the way he had come in.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Navi sighed. Link wasn't convinced. He prodded the wall in front of him with a finger, placing his ear against the stone. He heard only silence.

"Looks like we have to go back," he decided.

"Goddesses help us!" Of course, Navi had intended that to be a rhetorical statement. However, she and Link were equally surprised when a voice answered, melodious like the voices of Goddesses.

"_Dear Hero, dear Fairy, do not be disheartened. There exists a way to get through this wall. All you must do is use your eyes and the power…_" The voice faded back into the walls. Link raised his eyebrows.

"My eyes? The power? What does she mean by that?" Navi shrugged her wings, sending sparkles down into Link's face.

"Listen! Maybe she means we should first find the power by looking around…as in, I think she's hinting we aren't looking hard enough." Link crossed his arms.

"What is there to look at? I see walls…" Link spread his arms to point at all three surfaces. "The ones on the sides are red, the one in front is sort of brown…and rockier…okay, there. Then…on the ground…there are these green, blue, and black flowers…I don't see anything else that can help us!" Frustrated, Link kicked one of the flowers. Then came the second surprise of the tunnel when, instead of the flower swaying out of position, it stayed put. Not only that, but it was rock hard.

"Ow!" Link hopped around, glaring at the unusual flower. "None of the plants in the forest do that!" Once his toe stopped hurting, he crouched down next to the flower and prodded it. It felt as hard as the wall, but its surface was shiny and smooth. Link tried to pick it up and it came easily into his hands.

"It doesn't look like any flower I've seen," he added. Suddenly, the flower started blinking red. He looked up at Navi. "What is going…on…?"

"Hey…Link…listen…" Navi started out of the hat and hovered next to the blinking plant. "Look…I think I know what this is…" The blinking increased in speed and Navi fluttered around Link's head in alarm. "Throw it! Throw it! Throw it away!"

Without thinking, Link hastily responded to her cry and sent the flower hurling back down the path from where he came. Not a second later, a large explosion rang out through the path, sending rock and dust bits flying in his direction. The blast threw him and Navi against the wall.

Well after the sounds of the explosion had died against the walls, Link lay trembling on the floor, eyes wide open from the shock. Navi had dived back into the hat and was waiting there.

"Is that the power the goddess was talking about?" Link asked shakily.

"Yeah…yeah…I think…I think that's it…" Navi replied.

After a few moments, Link felt like his heartbeat had slowed down to a regular pace as before. He and Navi discussed briefly what to do. Then, Link picked up several of the bomb flowers and placed them near the brown stone wall. Once they started blinking quickly, he rushed down the path, Navi following close behind. Once again the pathway exploded behind him. When he returned, the rock had been successfully shattered. Link squinted through the dust to see that the hallway only extended a little farther behind the rock.

"We went through that for nothing?" Link asked. His question was answered when a golden lamp appeared in the center of the new part of the hallway. It stood as high as his shoulder and was heavily decorated with jewels. The biggest of all the stones was a large ruby that was sitting in a pool of oil. Link remembered that he had a torch. He had dropped it when the first explosion had knocked him off his feet. Luckily, when he found the stick lying near the wall, the flame was still burning brightly. He used it to light the lamp.

"_Congratulations, Hero!_" Link looked up, though he did not know exactly where the divine voice came from. It seemed to resonate from all the walls. "_You have lighted Din's Lamp! May all that you have suffered be left behind here at the broken wall…_" Link scrunched his eyes, confused.

All of a sudden, the lamp started to glow very brightly and engulfed him in white light. Link felt like he had renewed strength. His scratches and bruises vanished. Once again, he found himself standing next to the giant pillar of fire in the main chamber of the Temple.

"That was strange," Navi remarked, looking up at the fire. Link nodded.

"Should we try the next hallway?" Link asked, pointing to the one in front of him.

"Definitely…" Link got another stick and lit it on fire. Once he checked all his weapons, he set off to the next path.

This pathway was a lot narrower than the last pathway, seeming even more closed up because the walls were black. Link traveled further into the twisting path in pitch darkness. Suddenly, he stepped into knee-depth freezing water. Surprised, he squealed.

"What…was…that?" Navi asked. Link blushed, though it was impossible to see.

"Sorry…I was surprised…there's water in here." Link moved forward slowly, testing to see if it got deeper the farther he got in. Luckily, the water stayed the same level the whole way. Link placed his free hand on the wall to prevent himself from losing his balance. It was a long hallway and he was starting to lose track of time.

Unexpectedly, the wall stopped though the path continued. Link waved his arm frantically, trying to reach out to feel the curve in the wall. It didn't work. The wall had vanished. Link waded over to the other side, but he couldn't find the other side of the wall either. He froze in his position. It appeared he had reached a chamber of some sort.

Without warning, something slimy brushed past his leg. He couldn't contain the squeak that followed.

"Link…" Navi muttered warningly.

"There's something moving!" Link cried, splashing back. The echoes of the water's movement rang through the chamber. Surprised, Link stopped.

"Some light would be convenient," Navi muttered. Suddenly, eerie green light flooded the area. Link gaped. The chamber was even larger than the main one. The light hovered near the top of the hall, cloaking most of the water in shadow. Pillars rose near the perimeter of the room, fencing in a circle of water in almost like an arena. A large rock was sitting exactly in the center.

"This is also strange," Navi remarked, her voice sounding to the edges of the chamber. Link wasn't listening. He narrowed his eyes. The rock in the center had moved.

"Uh…"

"I mean…" Navi continued, ignoring Link's protest. "We go through a long tunnel and look what we find! A bunch of pillars and a rock." Something caught in Link's throat. He couldn't tell Navi to shut up. The rock had eyes…and they were watching him.

"Hey! Listen! I still think we should stay on guard…we never know what may happen." At that moment, the rock in the center suddenly came alive. Navi screamed but Link reached for his back. The first thing he grabbed was his shield, which he placed in front of himself. Not a moment later, five large white strings shot out to him, sticking to his shield.

"What is that thing?" he cried as he fought to keep a hold on his shield. Navi fluttered behind his head.

"I don't know what's happening!" she gasped. "I can hear…voices in my head! Strange voices…from the creature…"

"What's it saying?" Link grunted with effort.

"Its name is Beast…it's the Evil Shadow Tarantula…watch out!" Her warning was too late. The creature unleashed another string shot at Link's legs. He lost his balance and fell, just the window of opportunity the giant spider was looking for. It gave a mighty tug and Link shot through the water toward it, helplessly attached to his shield.

"Link!" Navi cried, racing after him. Link's brain panicked. He couldn't think. His eyes were transfixed with the image of the creature's gaping mouth coming closer and closer, pincers ready to cut him to pieces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes…cliffie…I know! But you must wait to figure out what happens to our poor hero. Don't worry, my new year's resolution is to update this one on time from now on. So, next update is probably in two weeks. Review!


	9. 8: Wisdom and Varx

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda!

Okay, I'm back…beware…semi-long chapter…

Oh, and one small note to C.Shannon. The reason Ganondorf already has the Triforce is because that is actually not the main aim in this story. It is the little key used to open the temple, like that little scarab thing in the actual movie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Wisdom and Varx**

Link opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The speed at which he shot through the water made him close his mouth again. The giant tarantula opened its mouth wide, revealing a large gaping hole that was getting closer and closer. Its eyes gleamed an evil green.

"Link! Do something!" Navi cried, tugging on his shoulder. But of course, her small fairy strength could not budge Link at all. Beast gave one final tug and Link nearly crashed into it. The creature held him a few feet away with the string just to get a clear look at him. Link struggled against the creature.

"Help…" he cried meekly. The creature looked even mightier up close. Link closed his eyes. The sight of it made his stomach do back flips.

"_Dear Hero, do not be frightened. You have the ability to defeat this Beast. All you must do is use your courage_." Link looked up, forgetting the Beast for a fraction of a second. It was as if the Goddess had sensed his fear. Even the creature looked up for the source of the voice, distracted. Link realized his chance.

In this final moment, Link remembered his sword. Just as the Beast focused on him again, Link whipped out his weapon, striking Beast across the face in the process. With a howl, Beast collapsed and sent Link flying back. He hit the water hard and flipped over, sputtering. The giant tarantula was shaking and shivering, covering its face with its trembling limbs as dark liquid seeped out of its wound.

"Link! Hey! Are you okay?" Link took in deep breaths and closed his eyes. He tried to get up with his shield arm, but it gave away, and Link fell back into the water with a hiss.

"My arm! When that thing threw me away by my shield, I think my arm got hurt." Navi hovered near Link's right arm. It looked bruised and dark lines appeared across it.

"It looks bad…" Navi warned.

"At least I defeated that thing," Link sighed, looking back and expecting to see the creature give one final shudder before descending into death. However, the giant spider was back on its feet, growling at him. Link's mouth dropped open.

"I think you need to hit it more," Navi suggested.

"Yes, but how…I can't fire my bow because of my arm. And my sword is a close-range weapon."

"Can you still hold your shield with that arm?"

"I think so, but if that creature lashes out…" Link looked at the creature. Luckily, it seemed to be waiting for his move. All of its eyes focused on him, giving him an eerie feeling.

"Hey! Listen! I have plan," Navi announced. She went closer to Link just so the creature couldn't hear if it could understand her language. "Let the creature bring you closer with its stringshot. Then, you can hit it in its face with the sword. However… you will still have the problem of being thrown back…"

"No, I won't," Link said after thinking about it. "I can cut off the strings it uses to hold me before I slash at it."

"Oh good. Problem solved…go get it, Link!"

"You make it sound _so_ easy…" Link groaned and staggered to his feet, sending ripples in the water all around him. Beast, sensing his readiness, shot out white strings that immediately attached to Link's shield. He nearly lost his sword as the creature gave a giant tug. However, he regained his senses in time to grip his sword firmly. He was sure he could do it if he got the correct timing.

"Be careful, Link!" Navi warned. Link barely heard her; all his concentration was on his enemy. Finally, the creature stopped tugging him and lifted him slightly. At that moment, Link slammed his sword down. It cut through the creature's mouth and sliced right through the string shots. Link fell to the water with a large splash. Enraged, the half-blind creature lashed out at him. Link raised his shield as the creature's leg came in contact with it. However, the condition of his arm made him howl in pain and lower his defense. Beast hit him hard in his chest, sending him into the water without any breath.

"Link!" Navi cried. Underwater, darkness clouded his vision. When he tried to resurface, the creature hit the water repeatedly, sending mini waves over his head. Sputtering and choking, Link couldn't regain footing. He felt like he was about to drown.

"Na…vi…he…he…help!" he cried. Navi couldn't even see Link in the flurry of movement the creature was creating. Every time she tried to get close to him, the waves sent her flying out of the way.

_The creature's panicking_, she thought. _It's hitting wildly because it knows it will barely be able to see any attacks out of its injured eyes…wait, that's it! Why didn't I think of that before?_

Suddenly inspired by her idea, Navi rushed forward, brightening her light. She flew close to the creature's head, hovering right near its eyes. Her glow caused the creature to stumble back, screaming silently in pain. It tried to use its legs to cover its injured eyes. However, Navi was too bright and Beast could do nothing to shield itself from her radiance.

Link shot out from the water, gasping for air. He spent a few moments emptying his stomach of the water he had just swallowed. Then, realizing that Navi was buying his time, he prepared to give the creature its final blow.

Link gave a loud cry and stabbed the creature right in the mouth with his sword. The giant spider slipped around, its body twisting into a painful shape as it finally took its last breath. Beast was still. Link prodded it a couple of times with his weapon just to be sure of it.

"Is something supposed to happen now?" Link asked. On cue, the creature's corpse suddenly vanished in a burst of white light and a golden lamp appeared in its place. This lamp was heavily decorated with diamonds and a large emerald sat at the top. Link looked around for his torch. He found it sticking out of the water at the edge of the arena. Miraculously, the flame was burning as bright as ever even though it was half-submerged in water.

"It must be some sort of magic fire…" Navi said. "Hey! Listen! Go get it to light this Goddess lamp!" Link did as he was told. As he gave fire to the lamp, the goddess's voice sounded from above.

"_Congratulations, Hero! You have lighted Farore's Lamp! May all that you have suffered be left behind here at the defeated creature…_" The lamp grew brightly and Link felt himself be carried away. He closed his eyes and let the magic soothe his bruises and heal his arm.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing next to the column of fire in the main room. He welcomed the heat. Navi fluttered next to his right arm.

"Look! It's healed!" she cried. Link raised his arm and flexed it a couple of times. Sure enough, it was as good as new. He also inspected his weapons. The sword had been cleaned and polished to the point that he could see his reflection in the blade. The shield no longer looked as if it had been in any battles before. He stared at them for a moment longer before returning them to their rightful place on his back.

"We cannot waste time," he said. "The man is still waiting for us to bring him his artifact."

"Let's go then." Both he and Navi looked at the remaining pathway at the same time. They looked back at each other and nodded.

The last pathway was a large corridor with smooth marble walls gleaming in the bright white light that streamed from the ceiling. The floor was tiled in different shades of blue so shiny Link felt awkward stepping on them as he walked. Navi's glow and the torch in Link's hand were nothing compared to the brightness of this hallway.

"I wonder what challenges we'll face here," Link thought out loud. Navi sighed in response.

"Well, the brightness hints that it won't be something dangerous, I think. At least we won't have to worry about anything jumping from the shadows."

"What shadows? This place is even brighter than the sun." Link walked forward until he came upon royal blue curtains blocking the way. He brushed them aside and entered another large chamber. The walls were the same white as the hallway, creating a winter-like feeling when paired with the light blue floor tiles. While Link was busy staring up at the ceiling, Navi noticed something else.

"Hey! Look! Link, there are large blocks scattered around in this room." Link's eyes snapped back down to the ground. He saw the four blocks Navi was motioning to. Each was as tall as he was and just as wide. They were icy blue painted with golden images. Each block was different.

"That's strange," Link remarked. "I wonder what they are for."

"Maybe it's some puzzle?" Navi suggested. Link shrugged.

"I think we'll know if we try to push them or something."

"Just be careful, Link. You've had your handful of messy situations." Navi coughed, and Link thought that it sounded a lot like she was saying _bomb flower_ under her breath. But that was just a thought.

Link went to the nearest block. To the touch, the block felt a lot like ice. It was wet but dry at the same time, and it was cold. Link gave a light push and the block surprisingly moved a few feet. Link stopped to see if anything had happened. It appeared that everything was the same as before. The block's movement hadn't triggered anything unusual. Comforted, Link stepped towards the block once more.

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded through the air. Link and Navi froze in their positions. The ringing was followed after a few seconds by another one.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"I don't know…" The two looked around to find the source of the sound or any hint as to what was going to happen next. The only thing that happened was another sound, clear and crisp as the last. Link waited for some sort of signal. He counted the rings. He got to twenty until they started speeding to twice the normal speed. There were ten of those. Finally, the bells stopped. As if by magic, the block Link had moved suddenly returned to its place.

"Oh!" Navi cried. "I think that was a timer!"

"A timer for what?"

"I don't know…but I suppose that we should have done something by now."

"I am so confused…"

"_Dear Hero, do not be discouraged. You have the ability to solve this puzzle. All you must do is use your wisdom and piece it together._" Link looked up at the sound, as was his habit.

"I think I get it now…" Navi said, explaining it. "These blocks are a puzzle. We have a certain time limit to put them together."

"That's easy…" Link said. "Where does the 'wisdom' part of it come in?"

"I don't know…but I hope it's something that won't get us hurt. Hey, we won't know until we try. I think you should try to put them together the way you think is best. If we guess enough times, I think we'll get it right. There are only four of them, how many combinations is that?"

"Well…if you can arrange them in any shape possible…I think that's a lot."

"But for the moment, my suggestion's all we have." Link had to accept that statement. Following what Navi had told him, Link moved the first block a second time. The ringing started again. Slowly, he pushed the block as near as the other ones were. However, he misjudged time and when he touched the second block, the timer had already finished. He watched in disappointment as his first block reversed back to its original position.

"Well, I guess this is where the 'wisdom' part comes in," Link sighed. "Maybe I should have used my time more wisely."

"Do you know how many of each type of bell rings?"

"Yes…twenty of the long ones and ten of the short ones."

"Then…try to put three of them in position before the fast ones come…or at least be moving the third one."

"Good idea." Link tried out her idea. This time, he had finished moving all four blocks together when the shorter bells started sounding. However, when the timer still continued, he realized that it was not the right position. He frantically shifted the blocks around, hoping to randomly get the right position.

"I'm so close!" he protested as the final bell rung. He slumped in defeat. It was a lot harder than he thought.

"Watch out!" Navi cried. Link looked up, but slightly too late. One of the blocks slammed into his side, knocking him down onto the ground. He landed with a groan on his back.

"Are you okay?" Navi asked. Link nodded, but slowly. The fairy chuckled once she knew her partner was safe.

"And another word of wisdom…don't stand in the path of a large block of ice determined to get back to its spot." Link scowled.

"Not very funny…and they don't look like ice anyway…they have weird symbols painted on their tops." Navi fluttered around his head a few times before flying off to see what he was talking about. She came back glowing brighter.

"You're right! Why didn't you tell me before? I totally forgot about them."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Come, stand far away and you'll be able to see them. I think this might be what the goddess was talking about…"

"You mean the _real_ wisdom part?"

"Exactly." Link got up and followed Navi to a place from where he could see the tops of the blocks. Now that he thought about it, the golden images did seem to be part of some picture. In fact, they all seemed to be part of a picture he _recognized_.

"I think we might make triangles if we connected those pieces together," Link thought out loud. "Then it would resemble the Triforce Rauru used to open this Temple."

"That would make sense," Navi replied. "This is the Temple of the Goddesses. Naturally their symbol would be a great choice for a puzzle like this. Anyway, now that we've figured out what they are, we can do the puzzle right." Link studied the blocks for a few more moments, a frown forming on his face.

"Great…I've got some turning to do…"

It took Link a few times, with Navi's guidance, to finish the puzzle. Turning the blocks around was a lot harder than just pushing them. He had to practice and waste no time in his task. In the end, he was exhausted, not to mention bruised from that earlier incident with the speeding block.

"So much for thinking this was harmless," he told Navi. "I guess the goddess does have to heal me." With that statement, he pushed the last block into place on the last ring of the timer. The picture of the Triforce was complete. The pieces started to glow brightly. For a while, Link saw nothing but white with the blue of the floor on the edge of his vision. Then, the puzzle broke into many pieces and scattered to the edges of the room. In the middle of their remains stood the last lamp glowing brightly. It was made of gold lined with silver. A giant sapphire sat in the usual place at the top of the item. Link got his torch and lit the lamp as he had done to the last two.

"_Congratulations, Hero! You have lighted Nayru's Lamp! May all that you have suffered be left behind here at the shattered puzzle…_"

Link closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation take him. When he opened his eyes, he expected to feel the warmth of the flames next to him. However, the tall column of fire in the main chamber had vanished. In its place stood a large treasure chest of blue and yellow carved in intricate patterns on its exterior. Link looked at Navi.

"We have completed all three paths," she said. "Perhaps this chest holds our artifact." Link got up and walked over to the chest. He felt the texture of its wooden surface, admiring its beauty. Then, with little effort, he was able to throw open the cover of the chest. Bright yellow light streamed from inside. When the glow vanished, Link was able to see the bottom. Navi peered in over his shoulder and gasped.

"It's a-,"

"…key…" Link finished for her, holding up the object. Disappointment was evident in his tone. It was a large golden key decorated with the jewels of the goddesses. Link passed it from hand to hand, feeling the weight. It was heavy for its size.

"What is this for?" Navi asked.

"Who knows…but you know what this means…more challenges." Navi sighed.

"The treasure Rauru wants better be _really_ important."

"We'll have to worry about that later. I think the next thing to do is to find the door that this key will fit in." Link studied the key for a few moments before looking around the room. Besides the four pathways, he didn't see any doors with locks on them. And he had already been in all four pathways. Surely, the door couldn't have been in one of them.

"Hey! Do we have to say open sesame or something?" Navi asked, remembering the stories Saria used to tell the two of them back in Kokiri Forest. She didn't expect to have any effect, but seeing as how things had been working around the Temple, she should have guessed something was about to happen.

One of the large piles of gold in the corner of the room started to collapse, sending coins and jewels skipping their way across the floor. Link and Navi backtracked until all the treasure had spread over the floor. Where the pile once stood sat an enormous doorway bolted shut under lock and chain. Link gave Navi a grin. She looked annoyed.

"Hey! Listen! I'm getting tired of the Temple being able to respond to what we find as useless comments…"

"It doesn't matter Navi. We have found the answer to the problem. Let's open the door and get this over with."

"I will laugh if it is another puzzle."

"What if it's a giant monster like Beast?"

"I will scream." Link chuckled and stepped over the treasure to get to the door. As soon as he got close, the key magically floated out of his hand into the lock. With a little clink, the chains dropped to the ground, and the doors opened inside to reveal a dark pathway. Navi fluttered near Link's ear.

"Are you ready?"

"I am if you are, Link." They took a deep breath and entered the darkness.

At first, it seemed a lot like the second pathway, minus the eerie green light and water. However, after walking a little, Link realized the whole area was a large empty chamber. Everything around him was black. Suddenly, Navi gasped. Link jumped at the sound and looked from side to side nervously.

"What?"

"Hey! Listen! I remember something. Remember what the Goddesses said before we entered the temple? Something about lighting the Goddesses lamps and _defeating the boss_?"

"What do you think that means?" Link didn't have to wait very long to find out. Suddenly, the Temple started to vibrate. A large tremor ran the length of the floor, sending Link sprawling to the ground. Navi ducked into his hat. Suddenly, the two of them felt a large surge of heat coming their way. Link looked up to see a line of fire racing across the ceiling of the chamber. It exploded into sparks as something jumped from the flames onto the ground below, sending more shivers across the ground. Even when it crouched, it was at least ten times as tall as Link. When it straightened, Link's mouth dropped open in horror.

"What is that thing?" Link cried. Navi did as she promised. She screamed. The large monster looked down at them with its glowing, pupil-less eyes. Link couldn't do anything to hide. He lay helplessly on the floor, supported by his left arm as he used his right to shield himself from the bright flames. The monster brought out its whip and struck out at the wall. Where the whip had hit the stone, fire erupted and raced around the chamber. Soon, Link was trapped in a circle of fire. The monster jumped once and released flames from its mouth. It turned around and spoke in a voice that chilled Link and Navi to their very soul.

_"I am Varx, the Shadow Fire Beast. Fight me, or die!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, that seems like a nice place to stop. Evil, I know. Well, you'll have to wait a couple of weeks to figure out exactly what happens to him. Hopefully, February 4th will be the day I update. Remember, check the bottom of my bio to get an accurate date. If I know I won't make the deadlines, I'll change it there. Review!


	10. 9: The Ocarina

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

School should go die! Tape! Sorry, inside jokes.

Summary:

It all starts out with Ganondorf's plot to find the legendary Ocarina of the Goddesses. His unsuccessful attempt to enter the temple leads to his search for the Chosen Hero, a young man by the name of Link who lives with the Kokiri. Meanwhile, Princess Zelda of Hyrule is under pressure from her father to find a husband by her eighteenth birthday, quickly approaching within a few days. Tired of her palace life, she escapes to the forest under disguise, where she meets Link. The two of them get along really well and all seems to be looking on the positive side. Unfortunately, things are not to be that way for Ganondorf, determined to get that Ocarina, sends his Gerudo guards to capture his Hero. When Zelda returns to Hyrule to demand her friend's release, the evil lord lies to her that he is dead. Heartbroken, she mourns over the loss and holds the Light Arrow, Link's guest gift to her, near to her heart. Meanwhile, Link is moping in the dungeons when he is visited by Ganondorf in disguise as Rauru. He explains that he needs Link's help to get the Ocarina, and when offered freedom, Link accepts. He is then taken to the Temple, where he defeats three challenges in order to get a key. Thinking this key will lead him to the Ocarina, he enters the last area. Unfortunately….

_Suddenly, the Temple started to vibrate. A large tremor ran the length of the floor, sending Link sprawling to the ground. Navi ducked into his hat. Suddenly, the two of them felt a large surge of heat coming their way. Link looked up to see a line of fire racing across the ceiling of the chamber. It exploded into sparks as something jumped from the flames onto the ground below, sending more shivers across the ground. Even when it crouched, it was at least ten times as tall as Link. When it straightened, Link's mouth dropped open in horror._

"What is that thing?" Link cried. Navi did as she promised. She screamed. The large monster looked down at them with its glowing, pupil-less eyes. Link couldn't do anything to hide. He lay helplessly on the floor, supported by his left arm as he used his right to shield himself from the bright flames. The monster brought out its whip and struck out at the wall. Where the whip had hit the stone, fire erupted and raced around the chamber. Soon, Link was trapped in a circle of fire. The monster jumped once and released flames from its mouth. It turned around and spoke in a voice that chilled Link and Navi to their very soul.

_"I am Varx, the Shadow Fire Beast. Fight me, or die!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: The Ocarina**

"That doesn't leave us many options, does it?" Link asked weakly. To fight the beast or to die by its hands. Those were Varx's orders. He and Navi couldn't escape anyway. The entire fighting arena was enclosed in a ring of dancing flames.

"Hey, listen! You've defeated Beast. You should be able to defeat Varx. Pretend like the whip is a string shot. Try using the same technique."

"Good idea." Link got to his feet, taking out his shield and sword. Varx backed up a few steps, striking the ground with its whip to show power. Link tried not to express his fear.

At first, the two opponents circled around each other. Link narrowed his eyes, beads of sweat forming above his eyes from the heat of the fire. Suddenly, the beast lunged towards him. Link rolled out of the way, getting to his feet and raising his shield as soon as possible. As he expected, Varx struck its whip at him. However, instead of sticking to his shield, it burned right through it. Luckily, Link fell to the ground before it hit him. Or else, he would have been vaporized just like his shield.

"Great!" he muttered as he looked at the burned ashes. "There goes my only defense!" Navi fluttered near the remains.

"There goes that idea," Navi remarked. "Now what?"

"I thought you'd tell me!" Link grabbed his sword with both hands and held it in front of him. The giant creature snickered as it once again flicked its whip at the ground. Link looked around him. There weren't any places to hide. The only thing besides him, Navi, and Varx within the boundary of the flames was a couple of bomb flowers, and he doubted that one measly flower could bring down the beast.

"Watch out!" Link snapped out of his inspection as the creature brought down the whip nearly on his head. Luckily, he ducked out of the way and held out his sword. The creature struck the whip again, and this time, knocked Link's sword out of his hand. It flew through the air and landed right on a bomb flower. The flower immediately exploded, sending a string of flames crackling up the length of the sword like electricity, destroying it. Link gulped.

"Be careful!" Navi shouted. Link ran as fast as he could to what was left of his sword. Varx took its time to stretch the whip. After all, the prey was now defenseless. His shield had been vaporized and his sword now lay in flaming pieces. There was little the young man could do now.

"There goes that plan as well," Link thought, sighing. Navi jingled nervously. Link looked to his left, where there was a giant patch of bomb flowers. Somehow, he had a feeling he could use them. But, he didn't know how. After all, he could only throw one or two at a time.

"I wonder if you could use one bomb flower to activate another," Navi suddenly mused aloud. "As in, a trigger." Link narrowed his eyes as he stared at the patch of bomb flowers. He suddenly grinned.

"Navi…you have the best ideas sometimes. Well…not all the time, but sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Navi said. Link picked up a bomb flower and threw it as far as he could in the beast's direction. Varx raised its eyebrows as it exploded at its feet without causing any damage. Link jumped several times, waving his arms wildly above his head.

"Come here, you big ugly…creature! I know you want to fight me! Face me!"

"Hey! Listen! What do you think you are doing?" Navi screeched, pulling on Link's ears to get his attention. "You're going to get us killed! Hey! Listen! _Stop!_" Varx narrowed its eyes as it moved towards its opponent.

"_You fool!_" the beast hissed as it struck the whip warningly. Link flinched but picked up another bomb and hurled it at the beast again. Varx simply lifted its foot out of the way and advanced.

"Link…listen, I'm _warning _you!" Navi's grasp on Link's ear slipped and she was thrown back. Link picked up yet another bomb and threw it. Varx growled as it kicked it away and reached Link, towering above him.

"Hi!" Link shouted, grabbing another bomb. Just when Varx raised its whip, Link darted between the creature's legs. Varx spun around and chuckled. Link raised the bomb above his head and scowled at the creature.

"_Trying to hit me with that little bomb?_" It was Link's turn to laugh.

"That's what you think! I'm not aiming for _you!_" Link threw the bomb and immediately ran in the opposite direction. It flew between the creature's legs and landed on the bomb flower patch. Varx didn't even have time to react before all the bombs exploded at once. The resulting firepower raced up the monster's legs and throughout its body. Varx staggered back into the patch just as replacement bombs grew back. At the touch of its flaming body, they exploded as well, starting a cycle of explosions until Varx was thrown forward.

"Almost done!" Link grabbed one more bomb and aimed for Varx's face. By that time, the beast was powerless. The final explosion defeated it at last. Link cheered as the beast's body slowly melted away. Navi fluttered around him proudly.

"Hey! I told you that you could do it! Now, without my guidance and patience…" Navi blabbered on, but Link ignored her. Something was surfacing from the ground in the middle of the arena. Link left Navi to flutter where she was and approached the new item.

"…and therefore, next time you should listen to me…hey! Listen! Are you paying attention…LINK!" Navi sighed and jingled in frustration. She turned and watched Link walk away from her. "Fine. Ignore me!" She rolled her eyes, but in mid-roll, something caught her attention. From where the beast had fallen, a giant heart piece magically appeared and started to spin in place.

_Now isn't that pretty…_Navi thought as she fluttered towards it. Meanwhile, Link had reached the new item. He gasped as he saw what it was.

"It's the Ocarina!" Link picked it up carefully, turning it over in his hands. He grinned wildly and turned to call for Navi.

"Hey! Navi! Look…we got it…" Link trailed off as he saw his fairy fluttering near the heart piece. Suddenly, as if his mind was on rewind, all the events he had gone through sped backwards until he could mentally picture himself in the beginning of the Temple. In the back of his mind, the Goddesses' warning played over and over.

_After you have defeated the Great One, touch no treasures but the Ocarina!_

"NAVI! STOP!" It was too late. Navi had grabbed for the heart piece. It shattered at her touch and she was thrown to the floor. "NOO!"

"Hey! What happened?" she gasped. Link reached her just as the floor of the Temple began to vibrate.

"_You dare touch the forbidden treasures?_" cried the angry voices of the Goddesses. "_For this you shall pay with your life!_" Link grabbed Navi and started running towards the direction of the door. Almost immediately, the circle of flames suddenly shot to the sky as giant blasts shattered the floor of the chamber. Link cried out as he was thrown to the floor. Both Navi and the Ocarina fell from his hands and bounced along the stone.

Link rolled to his side. The area where he had been laying suddenly exploded. Link grunted as he crouched on his toes, trying to figure out where the Ocarina rolled off.

Navi had been thrown with the Ocarina but was too dazed to fly. She just leaned against the instrument and tried to think of a way to signal Link. But she didn't have enough power to do anything. The towers of flames that started to appear all around her swallowed the floor near her, approaching closer and closer. Navi looked around. Everywhere the very air vibrated with the heat waves and everything was painted a fierce red. She almost felt like fainting and giving up all together.

Luckily, Link had managed to dodge any obstacles in his path and caught the faint glow of his fairy partner. He reached her and picked her up.

"Navi! Navi! Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" she muttered. Link quickly stuffed her underneath his hat and tucked away the ocarina in his belt. Then, he tried to find the entrance of the chamber. It was close by and relatively easy to get to. Thankful for this one advantage, Link ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the door and rushed through as soon as he got it open.

Once he entered the main hall, he wished he hadn't. Everything was swimming in a giant pool of lava. Link gulped. There seemed to be only a few areas to stand, and they were quite a big distance apart.

"Great…" he muttered, looking around for a way to get to the other side. He spotted a rope lying near the doorframe and as he looked up in the ceiling, he saw that the decorative structure had many areas where he might be able to fasten the rope and swing across. It was risky, but he had to take a chance.

Link quickly made sure the Ocarina and Navi were safe. Then, he took the rope and tested to make sure it was strong. It was. In fact, it even had a hook at the end of it. He didn't waste any time in trying to think of an explanation of why that was so coincidental.

Link aimed and threw the rope at the first bar. It caught on and wrapped around securely. He backed up a few steps, ran forward, and jumped. He swung forward so fast he almost let go. But, he kept holding and made it to the first block. From here, he saw that the other blocks were not to far away. And parts of the treasure were moving like giant platforms in the middle of the lava.

Link left the rope where it was and jumped on to the first platform. He then jumped onto another, and another, until he was all the way on the other side. He sighed in relief. He didn't expect it to be that easy.

He thought to soon. All of a sudden, there was a giant tremor that shook the entire Temple. Link staggered and dropped to his knees. He looked around to figure out if anything had changed.

Suddenly, the lava in the room suddenly rose to the ceiling in a giant wave, sweeping across the room and swallowing anything in its path. The roof gave away and started to crumble inward. Link resisted the urge to scream. Instead, he immediately took off towards the very beginning of the Temple, where the main entrance was.

On the way, he had to dodge various bits of falling ceiling and bursting floor stones. He frantically looked over his shoulder and saw that the lava was still chasing him through the entrance rooms. He looked forward and gasped. The entrance was almost right in front of him. He was just about to feel happy when the floor underneath him crumbled and started to fall.

"No!" he cried and jumped on whatever was left underneath him. The floor all around tumbled into the giant pit below, but he managed to grab onto the frame of the entrance. "RAURU!" he screamed.

Ganondorf in his sagely disguise had almost turned back as the Temple had begun to collapse. Upon hearing Link's cry, he approached the entrance. He didn't step close though; he stood from behind the Temple's entrance and watched Link struggle to hold on the edge. The young man looked over his shoulder and saw the long fall he would suffer if he were to let go. He cringed.

"Young lad! The Ocarina. Do you have the Ocarina?"

"Yes!" gasped Link. "Help me up!" Rauru frowned.

"First the Ocarina."

"I can't. I can't get it out. If I let go I will fall."

"Give me the Ocarina!"

"What part of 'I can't' do you not understand?"

"You wretched boy, give me my treasure!" Link scowled as he looked up.

"No!" Rauru growled.

"Fine, I'll take it myself." He reached out towards Link and the forest boy reflexively held out his hand to block him. Unfortunately, at that moment his other hand slipped.

"NO!" he cried as he fell from the ledge. At that moment, the rest of the Temple caved in around him. The giant slab of walls finally caved in. Rauru ran back and turned. Before another second passed, the entire Temple had disappeared into the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know that was just a little short, but at least I got it updated, right? I'll try to be quicker in the future, I don't know what happened to me this six months. Review!


	11. 10: The Goddesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Yay! I'm glad to see that not all my reviewers have been bored off! (smile). I'm eternally grateful to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter despite the fact that I had dropped off the face of the earth for six months. Now, this next chapter is going to make up for the lack of females in the last three chapters (besides Navi, of course). Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 10: The Goddesses**

When Link finally gained consciousness, his eyes met with an overwhelming darkness. With a groan, he lifted his head lightly and immediately dropped back down again. He sighed. He couldn't see a thing, his body was aching all over, and he didn't even remember where Navi was. Or the Ocarina.

Speaking of Navi and the Ocarina…Link inwardly groaned. It was because of her that he had fallen down here in the first place…wait a minute. That was a long fall. How did he manage to survive? All these thoughts pounded Link's already aching head.

After a few minutes, Link tried once again to get up. This time, he was partly successful. He managed to roll over and take a look around at his surroundings. He was at the bottom of the caved in Temple, lying in a soft pile of what looked like black dust. It had cushioned his fall and saved his life. Around him, everything of the former glorious temple lay in blackened shadows. His hat was lying a little far off and his fairy partner beside it.

Link crawled over to Navi and picked her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered. Navi fluttered her wings a little and lifted into flight.

"I think so…I'm glad you're alright! Hey, wait! Where's the Ocarina?"

Link's hands automatically went to his belt from where he pulled out the instrument in question. Navi's light fell upon it as she flew closer. Link turned it over in his hands several times, before shrugging and placing it on the ground.

"Now what?" he asked his fairy partner. "We're stuck in here, all alone, and it's dark and creepy." Navi fluttered close to the Ocarina and sat on it.

"Hey! Listen! Do you think you could play this thing? It might help us pass the time…"

"Pass the time? What are we waiting for down here anyway?" Link picked up the instrument, and put his fingers over several of the holes. He couldn't remember the last time he played an ocarina, but the fingerings came back to him pretty easily. Before long, he had played the song of his forest without mistakes. After the song, he took the instrument from his lips and placed it on the ground. The tune had reminded him of home, of what he had left behind and might never see again.

"Hey! Link! Look…something's happening to the Ocarina!" Navi exclaimed. Link's eyes snapped back to the artifact, which started to glow a bright gold. Its brightness filled the entire chamber in warm yellow light. Suddenly, three orbs of different colors shot out of different holes and hovered a few feet in front Link and Navi. As he watched, the lights took on the form of people and slowly faded until they revealed three beautiful women.

The last time Link had seen a grown female figure, Zelda, she had been completely covered in her garments. The women in front of him at the present were not. The first one was also the first to catch his glance. Her eyes lingered on his only for a moment before she grinned wickedly and let her gaze travel over the rest of his body. She was slightly darker than the other two, with bright red curls that fell over her shoulder and eyes a sparkling brown. She was wearing a white gown, but it bared her arms and shoulders and quite a bit of cleavage as well. A long slit starting at one side of her waist rippled down the front, revealing long, slender legs.

The next of the women to meet Link's gaze kept her shining green eyes on his and smiled politely. Her hair was green and wavy, cascading past her shoulders to the floor. She was dressed in a similar white gown, but hers had short sleeves and a less swooping neckline. The fabric flowed down her perfect figure and ended right near her ankles, with twin slits running down from the thighs.

The last woman didn't even raise her head to regard Link. She kept her intense blue eyes downcast and nearly hidden by a veil of her straight blue hair. Her gown was most conservative, with sleeves so long they covered all but her nails and a neckline that dipped not but two inches from her shoulder line. Her dress flowed down to the floor in a way that they didn't even reveal her toes as she walked. She was also the palest of the three.

Link didn't know what to do as he watched the three women standing before him. But, he was spared the necessity of making the first move when the redhead approached him and gave him a seductive grin. For some reason, that expression made his mouth go dry and he struggled for words. The woman beat him to it.

"Hello there, handsome Master, I see you've conquered all the challenges of the Temple and obtained the Ocarina…" By this point, she was right up in Link's face and he tried to lean back slightly, but it only provoked her to get closer.

"Um…he-he-hello?" Link stuttered. The woman reached out and caressed his cheek, making him turn crimson.

"My name is Din of the Power. I must say you are _far_ more attractive than our last Master…" She grinned and Link hesitantly smiled back. Behind them, the green-haired woman coughed purposely. At the sound, Din scowled and retreated, but not too far away.

"Excuse my sister," the other said as she approached Link before stopping, to his relief, at a comfortable distance. "I am Farore of the Courage. And this is my other sister, Nayru of the Wisdom." The woman mentioned stepped closer to Farore but still did not meet Link's gaze. "We are the three Goddesses of the Ocarina, and now that you have passed our tests, you are granted three wishes." Link blinked, looked at Navi, and turned back to the Goddesses.

"Wishes?" he asked. "You mean…wishes?" Din chuckled, stepping closer once again and nearly hanging off Link's shoulder. She apparently didn't notice his uncomfortable expression.

"Wow…not so bright are we, but oh so cute!" she squealed. Farore cleared her throat rather violently. Behind her, Nayru remained silent and motionless.

"What do you mean…wishes?" Link continued, after realizing that Din was not about to pry herself off of him.

"We mean…well, wishes. As in…ask of us anything you want, and you shall receive it. After all, you are our Master," Farore explained.

"Our _very_ _attractive_ Master," Din added with a playful tug of Link's shoulder.

"Do you think you could let go of my shoulder?" Link asked, finally tired of Din's flirting. It was almost as if he had summoned her inner demon. Immediately, Din's features grew dark and angry.

"_What did you say?_" she screeched. Farore and Nayru cringed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Din pointed a finger right at the very flustered Link. "Do you not _like_ me?" she demanded. Link held up his hands defensively.

"No! No! No! I didn't mean that. It's just that…I've had a hard day fighting all of your challenges, my shoulders hurt…"

"_You_ mean to say that _I_ hurt you? Does that mean I am painful? Does that mean I'm too heavy? Does that mean…"

"No…not at all!" Link said. "It…I…well…you…"

"Din, please try to control your temper," Farore scolded. Din huffed and crossed her arms.

"You all don't _like_ me, I see how it is!" she accused. "Well, I believe I ought to-,"

"Din!" The flame-haired woman stopped and stared. Farore stopped and stared. Nayru had actually lifted her head and spoken. Even Link and Navi froze. Her voice was rather peaceful, yet sharp, but still melodious. The way she punctuated the dark-skinned Goddess's name seemed to stop the flow of time.

Din looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I get carried away and no one can stop me but Nayru. Thank the Goddesses we are blessed with her!"

"We are the Goddesses," Farore mumbled. Din blushed.

"Oops! Right, forgot!" Link shook his head.

"Back to what I was saying…you three will actually grant me any wish I choose?" The Goddesses looked at each other.

"Well," Din started. "Not _every_ wish, there are certain…guidelines…"

"Guidelines?" Link raised an eyebrow in Navi's direction.

"Yes, for example…I, Din of the Power, may only grant you a wish concerning power or anything material, like wealth. At the same time, I cannot grant you the power to kill or the power of infinite wishes."

"I, Farore of the Courage, may only grant you powers concerning bravery and souls, mind you I cannot bring back those from the dead."

"And I, Nayru of the Wisdom, may only grant you a wish regarding rules, whether to break them or to bend them is your command. However, since all is fair in love and war, there are no rules, and to that extent, I may not make others fall in love or hate each other." That was the most the fair-skinned Goddess had spoken, and the mysteriousness of her voice had almost made the others forget to breathe.

"Well, there you have it!" Din exclaimed into the silence, totally forgetting Link's request to keep her hands off of his shoulder and nearly pouncing on him again. Farore sighed, Navi sighed, Link grimaced, and Nayru kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Those are our _guidelines_. Take care to remember them, sweetheart. I mean…Master."

Link nodded. He had three wishes with which he could do almost anything. However, what use was any of that if he couldn't even get out of the collapsed Temple? Did he really want to waste a wish on that? As Link thought about a way to get out, he suddenly thought of something. He frowned and looked down at Din.

"Guidelines?" he demanded. "How am I supposed to remember all of those? I thought you Goddesses were supposed to be all powerful, but you hide behind so many rules that I doubt you are able to do anything at all. I bet you couldn't even get me out of this place." Farore blinked at this sudden change of Link's attitude, but Din was quite offended.

"We _are_ all powerful!" she yelled at him. "What are you talking about? Do you mean to tell me you go through an entire Temple, defeat everything, summon us, and _then_ dump us! _Who do you think we are, Mister!_ I'll show you! Can't get you out of this place, huh? Well, you come right over here and I'm going to blast as so far away you won't even remember being here!" Nayru and Farore, of course, knew Link was just bluffing. But Din was so determined to prove herself that she grabbed Link's hand and her two sisters.

"You know, Din…" Farore started before Din silenced her with a glare.

"I know what I'm doing!" she hissed. Link barely had enough time to snatch Navi and the Ocarina before Din was surrounded by a bright red glow. Then, before Link and Navi could close their eyes, they were hurtling in a bright ball of flame out the roof of the Temple into the sky.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How's that? Review.


	12. 11: Unrequited Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

So you all liked Din, huh? (chuckle) So do I.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11: Unrequited Love**

"Now, how was that, _Master!_" Din exclaimed, proudly standing in the middle of Hyrule Field. Her sisters, Nayru and Farore, sighed and waited as Link and Navi coughed and waved away the last tendrils of smoke from Din's transportation magic. Link raised his head to speak, but he was immediately met with one of Din's squeezing hugs.

"Uh…" was all he managed to say; after all, Din's cheek was practically jammed against his own. Navi giggled quietly to herself. Nayru kept her head down, but Farore cleared her throat impatiently.

"Now, now, Din. Let the boy breathe." It was of no use. Din showed no signs of parting from Link's side.

The five of them had just been whisked by Din's magic all the way from the remains of the Temple to the middle of Hyrule Field. Where they were standing, there wasn't a building or town within a short distance. In the far horizon, they could barely make out Hyrule Town and the Castle.

"So!" Din said, finally detaching her arms from Link's waist and instead putting them on her own. "What do you think?"

"That was impressive," Link admitted, smiling at Navi. "Thank you."

"No problem. It was your wish after all." Din beamed, but Link shook his head.

"No…actually, I didn't wish for it at all. It was you who transported me out." Din cocked her head to the side.

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said. I didn't wish it at all. You got us out all on your own." Din blanked and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. With a squeak, she turned and pointed at him to her sisters.

"Can you believe what he just said to me?" She stared back at Link with shock as he innocently smiled back.

"Well…it _is_ in the rules," Farore admitted. "Our Master must state clearly that it is his _wish_ and nothing else for it to count. Verbally or not, it doesn't matter. But the understanding has to be there." Din gaped once again. Nayru sighed.

Din whirled to face Link. He stuttered as she stomped towards him.

"YOU…THINK…YOU…CAN…TRICK…ME…LIKE…THAT? IF YOU WEREN'T SO…" Din paused and Link cringed.

"So…what?" Navi tentatively asked. Suddenly, fan-girlish features crowded Din's face as she transformed once again into her happy self, attaching onto Link's arm.

"If you weren't so attractive, maybe I'd do something. But since you are attractive, I choose to _punish_ you in another way!" Din grinned as she leaned in and gave Link a giant kiss right near the corner of his mouth. The red that engulfed his face could rival the shade of Din's hair. Even Farore blushed with embarrassment. Nayru scowled, but she held her voice. Navi just stared.

Din beamed and waggled her finger in Link's now beet-red face. "Next time, no freebies from me. Got that?" He nodded absently. To his relief, she stepped back a little bit and smoothed her hair. "Now, do you have a _real_ wish for me?"

"Not quite yet…" Link said, pulling on his collar and trying to get some cool air back to de-blush his face.

"Oh, come on!" Din urged, grinning with pure delight. "There must be something material your heart truly desires!" Link thought for a second. He had spent a while in that dungeon, so it almost seemed like he couldn't remember what happened before. Now why exactly had he gotten into that problem?

Oh yes, that old man that wanted the Ocarina. Now Link realized why Rauru must have coveted such an item. And why had he followed that man? Because he had been trapped in that dungeon. Why? Because he had been found with Princess Zelda…

Princess Zelda! The girl that had chanced into his forest. He would have liked to see her again, but that wasn't exactly a wish in Din's jurisdiction. Maybe…Nayru might be able to, but it didn't quite fit into her powers either.

"You're really putting your mind into it, aren't you?" Din remarked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Awww…you look so cute when you are thinking." Link stammered and tried to look to Navi to help. Navi shrugged her wings the best she could while she was in flight.

"Say…Farore…" Link said, struggling out of Din's grip. "What would you all wish for if you had the choice?" Din's eyes snapped open and she looked up, glaring at Link's face.

"I'm right here! WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TO ASK ME?" Link cringed.

"I meant you also."

"But you _said_ Farore's name! Do you think I'm unable to answer your question or something?"

"No…no…not at all!" Link smiled shakily. Navi sighed. Farore thought for a moment.

"Anyway, as an answer to your question…I suppose we'd wish for freedom." Link stopped trying to pry Din off of himself and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her.

"Freedom?" Farore blushed lightly.

"You are our master, after all." Link's eyes widened.

"Oh! But I don't…you aren't…slaves, to me." Din let go of Link and stepped back. It was the first time he had seen her serious.

"It doesn't matter. You still technically 'own' us because you own the Ocarina. We must obey what you wish. What we would love most is to be able to run our own lives, be normal people instead of these enchanting 'goddesses' that grant these wishes." Din suddenly grew a mischievous smile. "Then, maybe I can actually marry you!"

"Din…" Farore muttered, but she had already flung herself across Link.

"Oh, but for now, I must be satisfied with just holding you close. Is that satisfying for you, dear Master?"

"Um…well…uh…oh…" Link said eloquently, turning red once again.

"Back to the wishes…" Navi interrupted. She looked at Nayru, who had been giving her younger sister Din a level stare. Farore looked partly amused and partly embarrassed. Din looked ecstatic and Link looked uncomfortable. _We make an odd little group_, the fairy mused.

"Of course!" Din cried with glee. "You have yet to make a wish! Do you have any new ideas?"

"Sort of…" he admitted. "But I don't really think you three will be able to help me on this one."

"Tell me!" Din persisted. "It can't be that far out of our reach." Link took a deep breath.

"Well…okay. You see there's this girl…" Link realized he had made a mistake as soon as he said that because Din's face started to darken.

"A what?" she demanded.

"A…girl…" Link replied hesitantly.

"A what?" Din asked again, exasperated that Link didn't get her hint the first time.

"A…girl…"

"Oh, a girl…that you like?" Din asked threateningly. Link paled.

"She's like his half-sister!" Navi suddenly blurted out. The three Goddesses and Link looked at her. "Sort of…his mother's aunt's step-niece's brother's youngest sibling." The four raised their eyebrows. "You know what I mean! But she's a princess, and the only way he can get to see her is if he's a prince!"

"That's weird," Din remarked. "Why the heck do you want to see her anyway?"

"Because…she and I have a lot to catch up on, I suppose." Link nodded at Navi. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"But why do you need to be a prince?" Farore asked. Link shrugged.

"Because only princes and princesses are allowed in the castle." He hoped he was right.

"You have a point," Din said. Link sighed with relief. "But what sort of wish is that?"

"Obviously a wish of power," Nayru spoke, and immediately everyone's attention snapped to her. "The wish to be a prince, the riches and glory. Material and power."

"And that would fall under your jurisdiction, Din," Farore pointed out. Din squealed in delight and practically threw herself upon Link.

"Thank you so much! I get to help you with your first wish! Now, do it properly this time or I won't help you!"

"Alright," Link agreed with a sigh. "Din, Goddess of Power, I wish to be a prince." Din squealed in happiness.

"This totally makes my day! Thank the Goddesses you've finally said it!"

"We are the Goddesses-," Farore muttered, but was cut off rudely when Din bumped her aside and led Link away from the others.

"_Anyway_, I am just bubbling with excitement, Link! I think you'll be the most gorgeous prince in the _entire_ world!" Din happily chatted away while she took approximate measurements of Link with her hands, asking him several questions on how he wanted to be dressed and what he needed for his royal parade. Link, only knowing these things from the stories Saria told him, gladly poured out every detail he had been taught. From a little distance away, Farore, Nayru, and Navi watched patiently.

"Wow…she sure is hyper…" Navi said. Farore nodded with a sad smile.

"Din's gotten herself carried away this time. She has a tendency to be attracted to all our masters that are young and handsome, but I'm sure she's going to get her heart broken this time," the goddess replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in their eyes. Din is completely entranced by your friend, and yet, I am sure that this girl that he wants to meet is surely more than this _half-sister_ you proclaim her to be." Navi sighed.

"You're right. But, Link doesn't even know he's in love with her already." Farore chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out. I just hope by that time, Din figures it out too." The two nodded in silent agreement before going back to watching Din excitedly carry out Link's first wish.

………

Back at the Castle, things weren't in such a cheery mood. King Harkinian was growing more frustrated as the days passed, as Zelda refused to choose a suitor. Zelda herself spent the days moping around, her thoughts filled with sadness ever since Link's "execution". Ganondorf locked himself up in his tower, angry that the Chosen Hero had failed the mission, forcing Ganondorf to once again come up with some other means to get the Ocarina.

"I was so close!" he exclaimed as his two fairies, Tatl and Tael, fluttered around him.

"That stupid boy ruined all our plans!" Tatl remarked. Her brother murmured in agreement. "Now, what do we do?"

"We don't have much time…" Ganondorf said. "Zelda is bound to choose some foolish prince for her husband and become queen. And she is likely to get me executed."

"She has a very charming attitude," Tatl said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "_Ganondorf, I will have your head_. Stupid princess. She's a rich spoiled brat, and she's going to go marry some other rich spoiled brat, they'll rule Hyrule, and that's the end of us." Tael murmured in agreement yet again, but then he suddenly perked up.

"Wait! Wait! What if you, Ganondorf, marry the princess?" Tael beamed at his brilliant idea as Ganondorf and Tatl looked at him.

"What?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Don't be a moron," Tatl replied.

"No, just wait and listen! If Ganondorf married the princess, he'd be King. He could rule Hyrule, and then he won't need that Ocarina. Plus, Princess Zelda wouldn't be able to kill us!" Tatl shook her head.

"That's the most absurd thing I have ever-," Ganondorf raised his hand to silence her.

"No…no…Tael has a point. What if I marry her?"

"But!" Tatl sputtered. "That's not in the law. She'll never choose you."

"I never said anything about her choosing me. We'll just have to bend the laws. It is quite the excellent plan. With Harkinian under my spell, I can get just about anything done. Once I marry the princess, I can become King. Besides…she's not that bad on the eyes either. I'm sure she'll make an _excellent_ companion." Ganondorf grinned at his fairies.

"We don't need to know of your _other _plans," Tatl replied, blushing. "For now, if we are to carry out this plan, we must act fast. Her birthday is coming up quickly." Ganondorf nodded. He strode over to the other side of his room and grabbed his Lens of Truth.

"Come, we must bewitch the king."

………

"Good afternoon, my King. I have found a solution to your most urgent problem."

King Harkinian looked up from the document he was studying at his throne. He smiled warmly as his Royal Advisor briskly walked down the hall towards him.

"What are you saying, Ganondorf?" King Harkinian rose from his throne as his advisor quickly knelt in a bow before standing.

"I have here, in this scroll, a solution to your current worries. See…right here…it states clearly that Princess Zelda must marry by her eighteenth birthday." King Harkinian groaned and rubbed his temple as Ganondorf unrolled the parchment and sought out a place he had previously marked.

"Don't remind me. She is the most stubborn woman, even more so than her mother."

"There's more, my King. Hmm…let me read here: 'If the princess has not chosen a suitable husband by her eighteenth birthday, then she must wed the Royal Advisor'. Wait…wait…that's me!" Ganondorf looked shocked at the matter. King Harkinian narrowed his eyebrows.

"It says what?" He snatched the paper away from Ganondorf and tried to find the part that his advisor had been reading. But Ganondorf was quick to act. He took up his Lens of Truth and held it in front of the king's face. Immediately, King Harkinian's eyes grew dark and hypnotized.

"You know what's best for your country," Ganondorf hissed in the king's ear.

"_I know what's best for my country_," Harkinian muttered in a monotone voice.

"You will _force_ Zelda to marry me!"

"_I will force Zelda to marry_-hey! What is that noise?" Ganondorf gasped as Harkinian suddenly lost his mesmerized state. He brushed past the confused advisor towards the balcony that jutted out of the throne room.

"I suppose the sudden commotion kinda ruined it," explained Tatl, coming out of her hiding place behind Ganondorf's shoulder. The sound she referred was the grand celebration that was taking place outside. A combination of musical instruments, singing, and animal noises weaved into the relative silence of the throne room. Ganondorf gritted his teeth with frustration.

"Ganondorf! You must come and see this!" King Harkinian shouted joyously from the balcony. Something about his tone of voice made Ganondorf believe his plan was about to be hacked into a million pieces. Reluctantly, he obeyed his king and went to the balcony.

To his horror, a giant parade covered the entire view out of the balcony. Elephants, tigers, giraffes, monkeys, eagles, and every other imaginable animal shouted into the air, each with its distinctive sound. At least a hundred girls led the parade, with glittering silver costumes catching the rays of the sun as they danced and weaved their way through the growing crowd. Following them were all the animals and the large orchestra, combining the music of virtually every instrument ever invented. Behind them, another group of elephants followed. On top of the middle elephant was a small basket that held three white-clad maidens fanning a man with a crown on his forehead.

"Another prince has come for Zelda!" King Harkinian exclaimed. He clapped in time with the music as the parade advanced into the castle grounds. Even the guards were sporting cheerful grins as they opened the gates. None of the other princes had displayed such a grand show. Harkinian hurried away from the balcony to greet his guest. He didn't even notice Ganondorf's very sour expression.

………

"Remember, you are from the kingdom of Termina. And you remember the name you had decided for yourself?"

"Of course."

"Good luck Link. Make a good impression on your half-sister."

"Um…right, Din."

The Goddesses finished giving Link one final prep talk before he dismounted. Before him, the giant doors to the Castle opened and the king himself strode out, flanked by his guards and a very annoyed Royal Advisor.

"Welcome, welcome!" he boomed, putting Link a little at ease. At least the man was cheerful.

"Hello, your Majesty. My name is Li- uh, Mido, from the kingdom of Termina. I have come to seek your daughter's hand." Link bowed just as the Goddesses had taught him to. Or rather, Farore had taught him. Nayru was too busy keeping Din distracted from the true objective of the visit. King Harkinian beamed and took his hand.

"It is a pleasure to have you, Mido. I am quite sure my daughter will be pleased to have you too!"

"I most certainly will not!" King Harkinian gasped and turned around. In the entrance of the Castle, Zelda stood with her arms crossed, an impatient scowl upon her face. Link felt something within him suddenly explode at the sight of her, a feeling he didn't understand. Beside him, Din held the feather she had used to fan him in front of her face so that no one could see the jealousy-ridden frown she was directing at the princess.

_Seeking her hand?_ She thought. _Half-sister? This makes no sense!_

"Come now, my dear, you must be reasonable," Harkinian attempted to cajole his daughter. "Give the boy a chance." Link smiled as sweetly as he could, unaware that one of the Goddesses was giving him a heated glare. He adjusted his black tunic and hat, the new attire that was made to not resemble his old one in the hopes that Zelda wouldn't recognize him. He was supposed to be a prince, not some forest boy.

Zelda sniffed. "Do you think I'm some prize to be won? How dare you march here in all your glory and hope that I would fall for some pretentious show of splendor?" With that, the young princess spun on her heels and stalked out of the scene, her golden hair flying behind her. Link gaped as she left. King Harkinian sighed.

"She'll take a little while to grow used to you. Come, let us have a cup of tea and some fruits. You must be exhausted from your journey…where did you say you were from- oh yes, Termina. Funny, I didn't know they had a monarchy…" King Harkinian continued his warm conversation as he led a disappointed Link inside with the rest of his royal party.

"Wow…now that's attitude," Tatl whispered to Ganondorf, who had been completely ignored in the whole ordeal. "Did you see the way she turned him down? And he looked so disappointed."

"Don't you dare say you sympathize with him," Tael remarked.

"Oh no," his sister replied. "I'm enjoying this." The two snickered as Ganondorf's face grew dark.

_Have your share of the fun, too, Prince Mido of Termina. I'm sure your visit will end quite soon._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! Chapter finished. Review! Oh, and I'm conducting a short poll thing. Tell me in your review if you actually go to my bio to check my update date. Thanks.


	13. 12: To Woo a Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Sorry for the long wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 12: To Woo a Princess**

_I can't believe them!_ Zelda thought furiously as she hurried into her room and slammed the door. _The nerve of my father to say such a thing. He knows I hate this whole suitor business. Just because that prince showed up with his entire kingdom doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him in an instant._

Zelda moaned and sunk her head into the warm pillows on her bed. _What's funny, though, is that he looked really familiar. But no, that should _not_ change my mind. And now, this suitor is going to pay big time for being so showy._

………

"I'm sorry for the way my daughter behaved a few minutes ago. She has been under a lot of stress lately."

"No apologies needed, your Majesty. I'm sure she'll be happier to meet me later." Link smiled faintly at the King, who beamed back.

"You are such an understanding and charming lad. I hope Zelda comes to her senses soon. Ah, here are the refreshments. Please, help yourself."

Ten women entered the dining hall and place small snack platters on the table. Link, who had been accustomed to fruits and vegetables prepared plainly all his life, was in shock at the variety displayed before him. And to his horror, he realized he probably didn't know the correct way to eat most of them.

"I have never seen such variety," Link said as he stared at the food. "Compared to this, I eat quite plainly." King Harkinian laughed.

"Do not be so modest boy, I know by the wealth you have displayed in just coming here that this must be nothing more than a handful to you. I beg you to be patient. You shall get your stomach-full come dinnertime." Link inwardly gulped. Zelda was likely to be there at that point too.

………

Link didn't know how he managed through the refreshments, but he didn't earn any rude stares. He decided not to dwell on it long. He would get enough advice from the Goddesses before the evening meal.

Link wandered over to a quiet spot near the chambers he had been given for his stay. Once he was sure he was alone, he released the three Goddesses from the Ocarina. Farore appeared first, giving him a warm smile. Then came Nayru, with her calm expression, and Din, with a scowl upon her lovely face.

"I need help," he said. "I need to learn things that'll get me through dinner."

"Of course," Farore exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "Proper etiquette is very important in the world of royalty-,"

"Excuse me, I'll handle this part," Din interrupted, whisking Link aside with all the strength she could muster, dragging the poor boy deeper into the guest wing. Farore and Nayru blinked after the two of them.

"She seemed…uncharacteristically…stiff…" Farore muttered. Nayru sighed.

"Jealousy," she whispered.

………

"Good evening, Prince Mido, I hope you will find this dinner quite satisfying. Our cooks have worked hard to prepare you a splendorous meal." King Harkinian brought in Link through the double doors that led to the grand dining hall. Link gaped. The giant dining table was filled with various dishes of meats and vegetables, their aroma already filling the room. The entire room was glowing from the numerous candles placed along the windows and dinner settings, with golden chandeliers lining the center of the ceiling. It was a truly grand display, and all of a sudden, Link felt very small.

Harkinian made Link sit on his right as he took the end seat. Various people of importance filled in some of the seats in the middle – mostly high-ranking soldiers – but the table mainly remained empty. Link saw out of the corner of his eye the Royal Advisor glide in and seat himself a few spots away.

Harkinian adjusted his seat and cleared his throat. One of the servants at his side helped him fix his napkin across his lap and prepare his plate. Link copied the motions, brushing off the servant who had tried to help him. The young serving man looked offended, but stayed back.

"Ah, finally!" Harkinian sighed. "My daughter, you look gorgeous." Link immediately looked up and saw Zelda being brought into the room by a couple of her maids. She was wearing a sparkling lavender gown, the material flowing over her curves spilling onto the floor. It had long sleeves that ended with the view of two golden rings, both of the royal crest, on her delicate fingers. To complement her dress, she had adorned a small pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was brushed and styled into loose curls that framed her face and a small hint of a tiara was fixed at the top. Even her face, spoiled by her frown, looked lovely with red lip color and sparkly eye makeup.

Her maids helped Zelda sit down at her father's left, right across from Link. From the moment she had entered the room, she hadn't even looked at Link. Now, she took the time to slowly meet his gaze. He was wearing another black tunic, this one lined with silver. She looked at him briefly before looking at her father.

"Well…I believe it's time to start dinner," Harkinian said. He phrased it as a question, however. Link nodded and Zelda murmured something under her breath. Taking that as a positive sign, the king lifted up his fork to signal the start of the meal. Immediately, the hall relaxed into conversation as the servants began to serve the dishes. Link smiled. Din had taught him everything he needed to know about table manners. He would be able to impress the king and Zelda, hopefully.

"Aren't the spring noodles delicious, Mido?" The king asked. Link looked at the small plate next to him. He hadn't touched them yet.

"I haven't tried them yet," he said. He shifted his plate so that the noodle was right near him. _Luckily, Din taught me how to eat these._ Link put his fork down and lifted the end of the noodle to his mouth. The others near him, the king and Zelda, watched with curiosity as he slurped the entire noodle into his mouth with one quick motion. Link nodded with satisfaction but stopped as soon as he met their confused stares.

"Prince Mido, that seemed a little…untraditional…" King Harkinian hesitantly remarked. Link realized everyone around him was staring. _Oh no, Din, what did you do?_

"Um, that is how we eat these spring noodles back in Termina. It's a tradition to…slurp…them like this." Zelda smirked as Link tried to defend himself. There's no way her father would allow such indecency. This young prince would be sent back without question.

Unfortunately, her father did not act how she expected.

"That is intriguing," Harkinian replied. "I have never heard of such an unusual custom. Well, my boy, why don't we take part in Terminian culture today?" And with that, to Zelda's surprise and shock, Harkinian himself started to slurp his noodles. The rest of the table, encouraged by the king, also took part in the "culture" and began to slurp. Soon, only Ganondorf and Zelda still ate with their forks. Zelda, because she didn't want to do anything that seemed like it gave Link the advantage, and Ganondorf because he was plotting a way to get rid of the only obstacle on his way to the throne.

Link made a mental note to ask Din about the strange manners he had been taught because his host and the others did not seem to recognize them at all but fortunately decided to take part in the "tradition" as he showed them. With this, he led them through a series of blowing bubbles into the wine, playing a little drum beat with the utensils before every helping of vegetables, and using hands and teeth to tear away at the meats. The king and the soldiers seemed to enjoy this custom and declared that they thought the "young Terminian prince" was a good man after all. Zelda, of course, was furious.

"Now, to finish the meal," Link announced, taking his remaining drink and emptying it into his plate. "This is how we declare that the food was well prepared." The King nodded approvingly as he dumped his wine. Zelda scowled, but under her father's level stare, poured her full glass into the bowl next to it.

"That was a delicious meal, was it not?" the king asked Link, who nodded. "Thank you so much for sharing your culture."

"No problem, your Majesty. I am glad that you enjoyed it."

"May I be excused?" Zelda interrupted harshly, not even looking at Link, as she suddenly started from the table. King Harkinian blinked in surprise as she stormed out of the hall.

"Please excuse her, once again," he told Link in an embarrassed tone. "I believe she finds it uncomfortable that we have taken to your culture so quickly. You must give her some time. Tell you what. I want you and her to spend the entire day tomorrow together. I'm sure the two of you will find common interests."

"Yes, your Majesty."

………

"King!!! I don't know what to do. He just comes into the dinner and whisks everyone into excitement. My father was hanging on his every word as he introduced those…absurd traditions of his. You told me yourself that you have never heard of such manners in Termina. What am I going to do?"

Princess Zelda huffed and drew up her knees to her chin. She was sitting outside underneath a blanket of stars, near the pond where her faithful talking boat was resting on the grass.

"Settle down, Zelda, and remember this. If there's one thing this prince has in common with all the others, it's that he's been most likely sheltered all his life. You remember what happened to that ridiculous Prince Marth that showed up." Princess Zelda sighed and looked at the King of Red Lions. "He didn't seem half as high and mighty fighting for his life in knee-deep water. Just scare the pants off of this prince too. He's got to be afraid of something. What about all those tricks you've supposedly learned from the forest?" Zelda sighed again.

"Do you think they'll work?"

"If you freak him out, then there's no way he'll want to marry you."

"If you say so. Thanks, King. I knew I could talk to you."

………

"Din! What were those manners you taught me?" Link demanded. He had let the Goddesses out of the Ocarina in his quarters in the West Wing to confront them about dinner. Din shrugged and looked clueless.

"Those are the manners that I've been taught. Maybe Hyrule works under slightly different rules." Link held his forehead as he paced in front of them.

"I thought I was going to die when they all looked at me like that. Farore…Nayru, do either of you know the proper etiquette for Hyrule."

"I do, Link, I'll teach you," Farore offered. Link sighed with relief.

"Good…I don't want another embarrassing situation at breakfast tomorrow."

………

The next morning, Link once again sat at the table, now nearly empty besides the king, the Royal Advisor, Zelda, and him. The bright rays of sunlight filtered in through the grand windows and stained the rosewood table. The four of them were quiet as they ate breakfast, except for a small remark from the king directed towards Link expressing his delight that the "young Terminian prince" had learned Hyrule's table manners so quickly and displayed them well. As expected, Ganondorf gave Link a sour look. Link looked at Zelda, expecting a similar if not worse expression. Instead, she gave him a wide grin. Link blinked. The king noticed.

"My, Zelda, you are significantly more cheerful today," he remarked. Zelda beamed and raised her glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Yes, I am quite cheery today, actually, I believe it's a good day." Zelda smiled at Link again as she raised a forkful of scrambled egg to her lips. "Prince Mido, I do believe the eggs are quite delicious. I can only wonder in what manner you Terminians eat them. I am quite eager to learn!" Zelda said this in such a jolly sounding voice, with such a giant smile plastered to her face, that even Ganondorf turned to give her a confused stare. Zelda chewed happily.

Of course, Zelda expected Link to be suspicious, even falter a little at her sudden change in attitude. But Link, naïve as he was, chose to believe that Zelda had taken kindly to him after all. He grinned back as he stabbed into his food and swallowed it in a giant bite.

"I believe that's how we eat eggs in Termina. Much like you do here, but more forceful."

"A more deliberate approach!" King Harkinian boomed, glad that Link didn't seem fazed by Zelda's weirdness. Zelda didn't let her smile fade, even as she realized with disappointment that the "smile till you drive crazy" plan didn't quite work. _Damn that little forest kid! He pulled it off just fine._

"Zelda…" the king began. Zelda turned to him and smiled. "I suggested to Prince Mido, yesterday, that you two would spend the day together and get to know each other." Zelda's hand clutched her utensils tightly, but she managed to keep a sweet smile on her face.

"Really? That seems wonderful," she exclaimed, even though she wanted to scream something quite the opposite and strangle someone. She turned and gave Link another, even wider smile. He returned the expression. Now she really wanted to scream.

………

"Um, Zelda, I'm afraid I don't quite get…"

"Listen King, remember I told you about that young forest kid and that runaway boulder. I don't have a boulder, but you will do rather nicely."

"I'm not some psychopathic rampaging…thing. I'm a boat."

"I know, and I'm a princess, which is why I can't go around stabbing him with my new swordplay skills. You are my only option. You don't need to kill him, just scare him."

"From what you have said so far, Zelda, he seems to be a clever boy. Are you sure that you're not chasing away the right man, for once?"

"The only man I could possibly think of marrying is Link from the forest, and I don't even know why. But guess what…he's dead! Just do as I told you and get this guy away from me."

"Okay, but on one condition. If he survives this test, than you will have to actually do as your father says and spend a day with him."

"…"

"Is that a deal?"

"Fine."

………

"I'm glad, Princess Zelda, that you have agreed to your father's idea," Link said as he and Zelda walked together in the palace gardens. It was the middle of the afternoon, right after a lunch enjoyed with proper Hyrulian table manners. Zelda's father thought it was the best opportunity for the two to spend some time together. However, Zelda's plans were slightly different. She was sure that by the end of the hour, her suitor "Mido" and his entourage would be well on their way home. After all, how insane would a prince have to be to stay in a place where even harmless things endangered his life?

"I suppose it is only fair that I give you a chance," Zelda muttered through her wide smile. Why was her sudden friendliness not disturbing him?

"What did you want to show me again?"

"The pool, follow me, Mido…if it is alright that I call you that?"

"As long as you allow me to call you Zelda." Zelda gave him a huge smile before turning around and gritting her teeth. This guy was being too polite and too oblivious.

Zelda led Link to the pool, which glistened in the afternoon sun. She stood at the edge, crossing her arms and glaring into the water. Link shaded his eyes and looked at the pool. It could have been a small lake, judging by the size of it. There were no pools that big in the forest, though there were a few little streams and rivers that sometimes joined together into little bathing places. Link was impressed by Zelda's home. Yet, he was sure that she had said that she didn't like this place, back when she stayed with him in Kokiri Forest. How could she not like the luxury, the space, the lifestyle she had here?

"This place is nice," Link told Zelda.

"Nothing like it is back at your place, I presume. All that show you put on coming here, I'm sure your palace must be ten times the size of mine." Zelda's tone was a little harsh and she no longer wore her smile, convinced now that it wasn't working.

"No…it's not. But it's a nice place to live in, I suppose." Link smiled at Zelda, who glanced back at the trees around the pool. She seemed to notice something, for she took Link's arm and led him to a different spot on the perimeter of the pool.

"Stand here for a moment, and see if…the…pool…looks slightly different. The sun's rays sometimes plays tricks on the water, it'll look pretty." Zelda left him near the edge and hurried back to where she stood a moment before. "_Isn't this place so lovely and calm?_" she yelled back. Link stood confused a moment, wondering why her personality seemed to change so frequently and so easily. He didn't have long to think.

Suddenly, a loud crash behind him interrupted his thoughts. He whirled around to see a giant red thing sliding down the sloping grass towards him at a dangerous speed. In a split second, without even thinking, Link ran a little towards it, placed his hands on the giant head, and lifted himself up and over, executing a perfect flip in the air as he came down on the other side. The thing, which he was now sure was a boat, landed in the water with a giant splash. Link looked over at Zelda, who was gaping at him. He mistook the expression as a sign of surprise for that boat's appearance, though in reality the princess was shocked that he looked unfazed after that unexpected incident.

_I never thought I would have to say this_, Link thought, _but I'm happy for the boy's training back in Kokiri Forest_. _If I hadn't learned how to deal with that boulder…I would have been quite hurt today_.

Link turned back to Zelda, who had already recovered from the shock and looked ready to kill something. He then set his attention on the boat, now floating near the edge of the pond with a look of…what was it, amusement?

"I'm sorry to _crash_ in, Zelda. But I wanted to make sure you introduced me to your suitor. He seems quite prepared to meet the unexpected in this world." And lo, the boat turned to Link and _winked_ at him. Now, any normal suitor would have probably been alarmed enough to pack up and leave after the boat came sliding towards them. But, once the boat started being so animated…that was a definite sign to leave.

But apparently not for Link, who threw a childish grin upon his face as he approached the boat.

"Wow, you have a talking boat, that's quite interesting." Link normally would have been very surprised. But after the whole incident with the Temple of the Ocarina and the Goddesses, he was ready for anything. Zelda was not used to a suitor taking so kindly to her friend. She gaped once again.

"I'm the King of Red Lions, affectionately called King by my dear princess Zelda. And you are…"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first, I'm…Prince Mido of Termina." Link reached out to shake hands, as the Goddesses had instructed, but remembered that the talking boat probably had no hands. But he extended an oar and Link smiled. Zelda remained annoyed.

"Forgive me, Mido, for intruding. But as I am a boat with no wheels, there is no other way I could get to the water. I hope I did not disturb the lovely time you and the princess were having."

"Don't worry, King. I'm glad I could meet you." Link looked over at Zelda, who looked hesitantly at King. The boat nodded and Zelda rolled her eyes. Link did not understand the silent exchange, but suddenly Zelda was at his side.

"Let's go inside, Mido, I would like to talk to my father. And I'm sure you need some rest after that incident." Zelda took his arm once again and practically dragged him towards the castle. Link looked back at the boat and waved with his free hand. King winked back.

………

Evening came faster than Link had expected. Zelda took the convenient excuse of "talking to her father" to avoid him all afternoon, leaving him plenty of time to explore the palace and the grounds. He went back to talk to King for a little while, learning a little about Zelda and her habits.

_So she likes horses_…Link raced back to his guest quarters with that thought, playing the Ocarina to summon the Goddesses. Din seemed to be wearing the same expression Zelda had earlier in the day, but the other two luckily seemed ready to help him.

"Why don't you take her out for a late night ride, or something?" Farore suggested after hearing his information. Link shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems so ordinary. All the princes in Saria's storybooks had a much easier time making their princesses fall in love. Why can't I do it?"

"Because you're not a real prince," Din said. "Maybe you should just drop the act and tell Zelda who you really are."

"No way!" Link exclaimed. "She won't want to marry me if I'm from the forest." Din rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thanks for helping him," Farore muttered, turning her attention back to Link. "Anyway, let's go see what horses can do for you…"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the stables. The three goddesses looked through the horses that they had created for Link, trying to find one they thought would suit Link best to go out and meet the princess. Finally, Nayru brought out a beautiful mare with a brown coat and white mane. She whinnied and looked at Link with her dark eyes.

"Epona," Nayru said with her enchanting voice. Farore put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Nayru has a strong connections to animals. I am sure the one she picked will be good to you." Link nodded and stroked the horse.

"Hopefully…" Link mounted the horse and looked down at the Goddesses. "Not bad so-," Link didn't get a chance to finish. Epona suddenly rushed out of the stable, throwing Link off of her. Din was the first to reach Link, a troubled look on her face. Once her sisters got to her, however, she frowned and pulled away.

"Are you okay, Link?" Farore asked. Link groaned and looked over at the horse.

"So much for something…special…" Farore sighed and pushed her green hair over her shoulders.

"You can't just give up. Try again!" Farore helped Link stand up and brush himself off. He was wearing a brown tunic with gold threading, luckily, so it was hard to tell if the clothes were stained with dirt. It was fortunate that they weren't.

Link once again approached the horse. Epona gave him a warning look.

"I don't think this is going to be as easy as you think," Din said, scowling at Link. "The boy is just not suited to ride a horse."

"What has gotten _into_ you lately," Farore hissed at Din. "You used to be so…_hyper_. What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me," Din hissed back. She turned to Link with a scowl, leaving Farore to roll her eyes as she approached the horse. Link just stared at Din, the second woman to surprise him with her moods. _I don't know who's worse, Zelda or Din. Are all women like this? Nayru and Farore seem calm enough_.

Link turned his attention back to Farore and Epona. "So, what are we going to do?" Farore thought for a moment and then suddenly smiled. Then, she sneezed. Link heard Din mumble 'May the Goddesses bless you' as was the custom, to which he automatically replied, "She _is_ a goddess." Din laughed, caught herself, and glared at him. Link quickly turned back to Farore, who winked at him and giggled mischievously. So much for calm…what was going on?

"Try the horse again, Link," Farore suggested, the mischievous expression still on her face. Link gave Nayru a look, the only one of the three he now trusted for her calm expression. But now, she had a shocked expression on her face that was turning into a glare aimed at Farore.

"I thought it was agreed we would give no more freebies!" she said, the most she had spoken all night.

"I couldn't let Din have all the fun. Now come on Link, get on the horse." Link gave Farore a suspicious look, but still obeyed. This time, when he got on Epona, she neighed happily and looked calm. With a gentle push, she started to trot forward. Link sighed with relief. This mood change he was ready to accept.

Until he found himself several feet into the air. With a cry, he looked down to see the Goddesses. Farore was happily waving at him. Din was gaping and Nayru looked upset.

"Go woo your princess, 'Mido'!" Farore called out, happily waving. Link gulped. He didn't expect a flying horse to be part of the plan, but he did ask for something "special". Link sighed and let Epona fly him up to Zelda's balcony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next chapter, as you can probably guess, will have some _romance_ in it. Stay tuned and review!


	14. 13: A Magical Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

gulp Um…I don't think I have a valid excuse, other than schoolwork, laziness, procrastination, and writer's block. So, I'll leave the list at that and start the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13: A Magical Ride**

Zelda sprawled out on the variety of cushions on her bed, unconcerned with the fact that her position was far from proper for a princess. She had changed into a simple dress for the evening dinner, a light turquoise, form-fitting gown with an off-the-shoulder neckline. She had wrapped her longest strands of white pearls several times over her neck so it gathered in pretty loops across her chest. She played with the end of her long braid, blowing several golden wisps of hair out of her face. Even though the meal had finished an hour ago, she had no intention of changing just yet. Something in her heart tingled, as if something unexpected was going to happen and she anticipated it without knowing why.

The young princess shifted so that she lay along the middle of her bed with her head hanging upside-down over the edge. From there, she had a clear view of her balcony – at least, as clear a view as she could have had upside-down from behind her translucent curtains. The sky was dark, and she was sure she could make out the twinkle of several stars. Zelda narrowed her eyes. Maybe she was imagining it, but there was something else out there.

Zelda turned over and squinted through her curtains at her balcony. As she watched, two hands appeared on the rail, followed by a shadowed body. Zelda held her breath as the figure straightened up. He was tall, wearing a tunic, cap, and boots. She sighed in annoyance as she realized who it was. Why in the Goddesses' name had he climbed all the way up here?

"Zelda? Zelda, are you here? Sorry for invading into your balcony, but I have something to ask you." With a roll of her violet eyes, Zelda reluctantly got up off her bed and peeked outside her curtains. As expected, she saw the image of her suitor greet her. He was wearing his brown tunic and a cap under which he had tucked his hair, as he normally did. Zelda tilted her head to the side. In the night, under the light of the moon that illuminated his face, there was something oddly familiar about the suitor.

"Good evening, Mido, what is it you wanted to say?" The young man leaned up against the balcony side and gazed upon her.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything, because I wanted to take you out for a ride tonight." Zelda blinked several times.

"Riding…horseback?"

"Yes."

"Generally, I don't ride at night."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I was talking to King this afternoon, and he told me that you enjoy horseback riding very much. He told me to tell you that he was certain that you would join me." Zelda remembered her bet with the talking boat and frowned. It was part of the bargain.

"I suppose I shall." Zelda stepped out from behind the curtains and approached her suitor. He smiled and looked over the edge of the balcony before turning back to her. Her lips curled into a small smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"People must enjoy doing this," she said. "And I'm just here pretending I'm enjoying it."

"What do you mean?" Zelda rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No, you meant to say something," Link persisted. "What's wrong?" He lightly touched the princess's shoulder, but she shrugged it off and stepped towards the edge of the balcony, staring into the sky.

"You know, every single suitor who comes here has nothing on his mind except himself. You all act as if you know me after one meal, as if I am just another woman who is eagerly awaiting her marriage. And after I get married, I'll be a content wife and raise heaps of kids and be a model queen. Well, I'm not a trophy of any sort and I'm not a wall decoration either. No one seems to care about me or what I feel in this whole matter."

"_I_ care about you," Link said. Zelda whirled around, the familiar words echoing in her head. Link stepped towards her. As she lifted her eyes to meet his, a painful vision seared through her mind. Deep blue eyes. A sincere smile. A warm, gentle embrace. And an end as quickly as the start, the bright spears and battle paint of the Gerudo women. She would never see Link again. And yet, this suitor, this "Mido", was so much like him.

The four words played repeatedly in Zelda's mind. They sounded exactly as Link had told her only a few days before, back in the forest…_when he was still alive_, she thought. Why was she suddenly remembering him, staring at this young man? Was it because the voice was kind, sincere, and familiar? Was it because those eyes, intently gazing upon hers, reminded her so much of the other man she loved? Or was it because something told her that "Mido" did not only remind her of Link, he _was _Link. But that was impossible.

_Impossible, Impossible, Impossible!_ Suddenly the rush of sadness that plagued her ever since Link's execution converted into anger. She pushed the suitor away, stalking back to her room.

"You are lying!" she shouted back. "Go…jump off the balcony or something!"

Link sighed. Another mood change, go figure. He pitied her. He knew deep inside, she was missing something he knew he could give her.

"Very well. It was nice meeting you, maybe I shall see you in the morning." Link bowed slightly and swung his legs over the balcony. Zelda, having just reached her curtains, turned to see him disappear off the ledge. She had told him to jump off in a figurative sense; she didn't think he'd actually do it!

"Wait!" she cried out in alarm, rushing back. Immediately, Link's head bobbed up from behind the edge of the balcony rail. Zelda stopped, her heart skipping a beat. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"How…you…what…?" This was making no sense to her. Link sensed her confusion and tapped Epona's side, leading her a little higher into the air to float beside the balcony. Zelda's eyes widened in delight as she cautiously stepped forward.

"This is Epona," Link said.

"She is one of the most beautiful horses I have ever seen." Zelda reached out her hand and stroked mare's nose. Epona, relishing the compliment, whinnied and allowed the princess to run her hands over her coat. Link smiled down at Zelda, realizing that she didn't seem so angry and confrontational anymore. Maybe he still had a chance?

"Would you like to ride?" he asked, holding out his hand. Epona instinctively floated closer to the floor of the balcony. Zelda stared hesitantly at the suitor's outstretched hand and then up at him with a frown. His smile withdrew a little.

"I'm not _taking a liberty_ am I?" Zelda gaped, her heart stopping and restarting at twice the original beat. That voice, those words…it couldn't just be a coincidence. Just then, as she looked at his face in the moonlight once more, it dawned her that it wasn't a coincidence. It was real. All those hesitations and doubts she had before had just been her reluctance to admit it because of what Ganondorf had told her. But since when had she trusted him? She smiled genuinely for the first time in days, placing her hand in Link's.

"Even if it is, I'll let you take it this time," she said, and Link pulled her up in front of him with a grin. He lightly nudged his horse's side and she started off at a light trot through the sky.

Zelda laughed. She had taken many horseback rides throughout her gardens and around the lake, but never in midair. The wind rushed through her hair, claiming the free stands from her braid and whipping them back onto her face. She reached for the turquoise ribbon at the end of the braid and pulled it free, letting it fall down to the earth below as Epona traveled higher and higher. She watched in amusement as it draped itself across King's nose down at the lake. She could faintly see him look around and then up at the sky, and she waved at him. By now she was too far away to see his shocked expression.

"Having fun?" Link asked.

"Completely!" Zelda relaxed against Link's chest, feeling the familiar warmth flood through her body and up to her face, where it painted her cheeks in a light blush. But right now, she didn't care. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and let his cheek brush the top of her head, sending shivers down her spine. If she could have seen his face, she would have noticed that he wore the same, drowsy, content smile that she did.

The two of them didn't even notice how fast the time had gone until Epona slowly descended. She had brought them to the edge of a giant lake that sparkled in the moonlight. Zelda noted the trees that surrounded the perimeter; this was Lake Hylia. When Epona's hooves finally touched the ground, Link leaped off the horse and helped Zelda dismount. Hand in hand, they walked around the edge of the cool water as the horse followed behind them. Neither spoke. Finally, Zelda gave Link a sideways glance. She had to make sure it was him.

"Are you really Mido?" she asked. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He was surprised at her question, but he knew he had to lie. He couldn't risk letting her know he was not a real prince.

"Of course, I'm from Termina." Zelda nodded and went back to looking out over the lake. Link dismissed the thought that she had discovered him from his mind and returned to enjoying the warmth of her hand and shoulder against his. A little later, she turned to him again.

"It's really sad you know, that Navi can't be with us."

"I know. But she had to stay back and make sure tha-oh no!" Zelda's eyes glittered with triumph as she snatched his cap away from him, revealing the rest of his chin-length blonde hair. Now, he definitely looked like Link, no doubt.

"I knew it! You aren't Mido! You are Link from the forest!" Link froze, his mind racing with different lies he could use to cover up the situation. The goddesses had helped him come up with emergency plans.

"Zelda, I can exp-,"

"No! Why did you lie to me?" Even though her voice held anger, her expression betrayed her true happiness. The man she loved was still alive! Link sighed as if in defeat.

"Oh fine. Here's the truth. My name is Link. But I really am a prince, from Termina." Zelda crossed her arms. "Sometimes, to get away from the troubles at home, I live in the forest for a couple of weeks. The Kokiri have been told to tell any traveler that I am a simple forest boy that has been living there my entire life. Honest!" Zelda raised her eyebrow at him. "Seriously. You just happened to find me when I was relaxing."

"Then why do you have all those strange customs?"

"They really are Terminian customs."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are." Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. Whatever." They stared at each other for a few moments. Finally Zelda threw her arms around Link's shoulders and buried her face in his chest.

"Zelda." Link wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against the top of hers.

"They told me you were dead, when the women took you. I really thought you were! And now that you're here…Link! I know you are the only one in this world that cares about me, and I care about you too. I want to be with you…" Zelda brought her arms down to where they pressed against Link's chest. She looked up at him, her eyelids feeling suddenly heavy and her forehead up against Link's.

"I want to be with you too…" Link said, his warm breath brushing over her lips. She smiled and closed the distance between them, eagerly kissing him. Link returned the kiss. He had never done anything like it before, but now, everything seemed to come naturally. They parted for a breath, and Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and he let his lips trail down her neck as she giggled. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, and a brief pause followed as he turned his head and looked at her before he pressed his lips to hers once more.

Link let his tongue lightly brush across her lips and they parted. Just as he was about to take her, his horse suddenly neighed. With a slightly annoyed expression, he turned to look at Epona. If the horse could have conveyed human expression, she would have looked quite embarrassed. She stood, her head turned slightly to the side and one leg behind the other. He and Zelda laughed before sharing one last kiss. Then, reluctantly, they returned to the horse hand in hand.

The return to the castle, to both of their disappointment, was swift. It felt as if they had just mounted before Link found himself helping Zelda off of his horse. Epona lowered down so that Link was level with Zelda as she leaned over the side of the balcony. She gave him a lazy, content smile.

"So…maybe we'll do this again?" he asked.

"Definitely." Zelda leaned forward and kissed him once more. Then, with a small wave, she turned and walked back to her room. Link looked after her until she disappeared behind the curtains.

"Yes!!!" he cried in a small voice, throwing his arms up in the air as Epona trotted down to the ground. He checked the side of the belt where his Ocarina was, pressing his hand to it and thanking the Goddesses in his mind.

"Thanks Epona, I couldn't have done it without you either." The horse neighed and finally reached the ground. Link didn't dismount immediately. Instead, he leaned back on his horse and looked at the stars, letting a satisfied sigh escape him. The world just seemed ten shades more perfect to him.

Suddenly, Epona snorted in alarm and reared. Link wasn't holding on, and he tumbled off the horse and onto the ground with a grunt. He opened his eyes and suddenly saw many pairs of boots rushing around him. In a panic, he turned and saw shadowy figures throw ropes around the neck of his thrashing horse. He tried to get up to rescue her, but a rough pair of hands rolled him around and pinned his hands behind his back.

With a cry, he kicked out and threw his attacker to the ground. Many others followed. With a sick feeling in his stomach, he recognized them as the same Gerudo women that had captured him in the forest. He fought back desperately, but there were too many of them. Before long, they had forced him to his knees and bound him hand and foot. A little distance away, he saw his horse being tied to a tree, a challenge as she was kicking and neighing wildly.

"Epona!" Link shouted, but that only reminded the Gerudo to gag him. Link was shoved face first into the ground. He shook his head and looked up to see a looming figure, a still contrast to the Gerudo women running and shouting around him. This figure was a tall man that he recognized as Royal Advisor Ganondorf.

"Sorry," the man hissed. "You were getting to be…_troublesome_. Toss him in the lake!" Link mumbled and struggled in vain, but the Gerudo took him and ran all the way to the large body of water. The entire way, Link twisted and tried to ease off his bonds, but he wasn't successful. In the end, he was taken to the very edge of a cliff that overlooked the lake and tossed in. With no way to swim with his bound hands, he slowly sunk to the bottom, struggling all the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I updated. I know it's been nearly four months, but second semesters are always harder than the first, and I had many huge projects that came one right after another. Review!


	15. 14: Farore's Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda!

Summer break! Yay! I'm going to try to finish this story over the break so that I won't have to worry about anymore unexpected breaks. This story has already gone through two of those, right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 14: Farore's Rescue**

_Splash!_ Link broke through the surface of the water and kept falling to its chilly depths. He struggled against his bonds in vain as Lake Hylia closed in all around him. The water was icy and heavy upon him. Even as he reached the bottom, he twisted his hands, his breath running out with every second. His mind was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. With his teeth, he managed to wrench off the cloth gagging him, but the water entered through his mouth and nose. He coughed and sputtered, and his body shook with the strain of trying to get oxygen into his lungs. But all he could get was water.

_Epona!_ She was tied to a tree. _Navi!_ She was back at the castle. In his last few seconds of consciousness, Link tried to recall all those who could rescue him. _The goddesses!_ They were also back at the castle, but he could call them with the Ocarina. _The Ocarina!_ It was strapped to his waist. Link managed to reach it with his bound hands and get it free, but at that moment, he passed out from the effort and lack of air. He and the Ocarina rolled down the slope at the lake bottom until he fell against a rock. The Ocarina rolled down at an angle and stopped near his mouth. His last struggle forced a small amount of his exhale through it, bubbling out the small holes.

In a small flash of light, the three goddesses appeared. With their magic, they were able to breath, but they still looked around with confused expressions. Din was the first to notice Link. With a shriek that echoed with the force of her magic, she rushed to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Master! Link! Oh please wake up!" Farore and Nayru rushed closer, their movement nearly unaffected by the water. They each took turns shaking him and rubbing his face, but it was clear that he was nearly dead.

"Oh! Farore do something! Wishes of life are in your jurisdiction!" Din pleaded.

"But he's not wishing! I can't help him! He needs to wish!"

"Make him wish!" Nayru said. "Ask him."

"What in the name of-,"

"Just ask. And shake him!" Nayru stared into Farore's eyes. Farore gazed back with an understanding of her sister's wisdom. She grabbed Link's shoulders, and with a shake, shouted into his ear.

"Link! Do you wish for me to save your life?" Link head nodded forward with the force of Farore's arms. She grinned.

"I take that as a yes!" She waved her arms through the water. Immediately, a bright green whirlpool enveloped them and shot them out of the water. They were thrown onto the grass at the edge of the cliff.

Din gently laid Link on the grass, brushing away the wet locks of his hair and gazing worriedly into his face. Farore walked over and pressed her palm to his forehead. Immediately, Link drew a shuddering breath and opened his eyes slowly. His vision slowly sharpened to reveal the relieved faces of the three goddesses. He smiled up at them.

"Thanks." Din hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Master Link, I was so worried! What happened?" Link shook his head and patted her shoulder.

"Nothing, just take me back to the palace, I think Zelda and her father are in danger."

………

Zelda hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. She sat in front of her dressing table, staring at her reflection in the wall mirror and smiling happily. She had felt like a part of her had died when she heard the news of Link's death. Now that he was alive, that part of her had burst into life like fireworks. She brought her hands up to her lips, remembering his kiss. Yes, Link had kissed her. She had never let any young man touch her in that way before. But Link's touch had made her completely melt in his arms.

"Zelda!" shouted the voice of her father, awakening her from her daydream.

"Yes Father!" she replied. She turned and saw him in the doorway of her room. She rushed to him, eager to tell him the good news. King Harkinian stood stiffly in the doorway, his eyes strangely misty. But Zelda, in her happiness, barely noticed as she gushed out her good news.

"Father! Father! You won't believe what I'm about to tell you…I am so happy!"

"As you should be, my daughter," her father replied in monotone. Zelda stopped and her grin faded slightly.

"Father?"

"I have chosen a husband for you…in two days, you shall wed Lord Ganondorf." King Harkinian stepped aside and the royal advisor walked in behind him, grinning almost wickedly. Zelda gasped. Ganondorf slipped in front of the king and took the princess's hand, stroking it affectionately.

"Surprised, my dear?" Zelda snatched her hand away from him in anger and turned to her father.

"Father! I've already chosen a suitor. I want to marry Link!" Zelda grabbed her father's shoulders and stared into his eyes. They seemed to be glazed over. "Father, what's wrong? I told you I want to marry the Terminian prince!"

"He left a little while ago," Lord Ganondorf lied, narrowing his eyes at her. _What did she say about a boy named Link? That name sounds so familiar._ "He has returned to his kingdom."

"You're wrong!" Everyone turned to see Link standing near the curtains of the balcony. Zelda's eyes lit up with joy. Ganondorf didn't look amused.

"Where did you come from?" he cried, enraged. He turned to the king and thrust out the Eye of Truth in his face. "Tell him that Zelda already has a fiancé!"

"_Zelda already has a fiancé…_" Zelda shook her head furiously. Link cocked his head to the side as he stared curiously at the object in Ganondorf's hands. The tool started to glow a dull purple, and as Link watched, Harkinian's eyes glazed over in the same color.

"Father, what's happening? Why are you listening to him?" Link rushed over and grabbed the Lens away from Ganondorf's grasp before the royal advisor could say anything.

"Because of this!" Link threw it to the ground. The Lens shattered into hundreds of pieces with a bright flash of purple light. Immediately, King Harkinian shook out of the spell.

"What…why…what happened?" he stammered, looking around. Finally he set his eyes on Link, who approached him with the broken handle of the Lens.

"Your Majesty, your advisor has been controlling your mind with this object!" King Harkinian stared at the broken object for a few seconds and then spun angrily on his advisor, who had been trying to slip out of the room unnoticed.

"How dare you! Guards!" the king ordered. However, there was no time for anyone to capture the evil royal advisor. With a snarl, he threw out a small bottle. As it shattered, a green smoke enveloped him. As Link, Zelda, and the king coughed and tried to clear it away, Ganondorf vanished. The three of them stared into the empty hallway outside Zelda's door.

"The nerve of that man…" Harkinian muttered in anger. "Who knows how long he had been controlling me with his witchcraft?" Behind him, Link took Zelda into his arms.

"Are you okay? Oh Link, you're soaking wet!" Zelda threw her arms around him as her father turned to see them.

"Zelda…Mido…who's Link? Wait, did you…say…that you chose a suitor? What all has happened while I was under that spell?" Zelda grinned and turned to her father.

"Oh Father! His real name is Link. And I want to marry him." King Harkinian looked confused, but he quickly shook his head and broke into a wide grin.

"Oh what does it matter? My daughter has chosen a husband! This is a joyous day! Congratulations, young man!" Link smiled and rested his head on Zelda's. He barely listened to King Harkinian ramble on in his joy and relief.

"We'll organize a grand wedding! The whole kingdom will be invited. My boy, I don't know how you did it, my daughter was a stubborn…I better tell the cooks to start preparing the cakes, and the meats, and the…the whole kingdom must be alerted, my boy…Link, you say? Well then, Link, I don't care what name you take, but I couldn't choose a young man better suited than you to rule this kingdom…just think, you'll be married to my daughter, and then you'll be king!" Harkinian threw out his arms and made grand gestures to accompany the plans he had for the wedding. Zelda laughed and snuggled closer to Link as she listened, but Link no longer paid attention to the king. Instead, worrying thoughts clouded his mind.

_King? He wants to make me King…of Hyrule? _

………

Tatl and Tael were lazily flying around Ganondorf's chambers, waiting for the return of their master. He had apparently gone out to deal with the annoying Prince Mido and persuade King Harkinian to give Zelda's hand in marriage to him. Meanwhile, Tatl and Tael were left behind to clean up the chamber. One look around at the array of broken bottles and old spell books lying in random piles around the rest of the dusty, rat-infested room convinced them that it was a job best avoided if possible.

It had been about an hour since Ganondorf had left when suddenly, a bright flash of green light and smoke blinded the two fairies. When they were able to see again, the royal advisor was seated in his throne-like chair, fingers pressed to his lips in deep thought.

"Did you succeed?" Tael asked. Tatl made an annoyed clicking sound.

"Of course he succeeded…he is the most powerful-,"

"No." Tatl stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the evil lord.

"Y-You didn't?" Tatl and Tael stopped circling the room and hovered closer to Lord Ganondorf. On his face, they saw a look of frustration.

"Who is this man, Link? It sounds so familiar?"

"Isn't that the name of the forest boy you lost in the Temple of the Ocarina?" Tael asked. Suddenly, Ganondorf sat up straight as the realization dawned on him.

"Of course! That's why he looked so familiar! This Prince Mido…he is actually Link!"

"How is that possible?" Tatl asked. "Link was trapped in the collapsed Temple…"

"…with the Ocarina!" Tael finished.

"Yes, with the Ocarina," Ganondorf explained. "It must be with him! He must have used the Goddesses' power to save himself and turn into a prince to marry Zelda."

"Now what? He has the Ocarina!" Tatl said in disappointment, turning to Ganondorf and expecting to see him equally upset. However, he leaned back in his chair and cackled madly. Tatl and Tael hovered together, looking between themselves and their master worriedly.

"Um…Ganondorf…are you okay?" Tael asked nervously. Ganondorf stopped laughing and turned to his fairies with a wild grin.

"Do you two not see? If it weren't for the Goddesses, he would not be a prince! All we have to do is take the Ocarina from him, and then he would be banished, and I could marry Zelda and become King!"

"That's a good plan," Tatl remarked, not knowing what else to say after seeing the crazed expression on the royal advisor's face. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at his two fairies.

"Right now, I'm going to need the two of you to accomplish the first part of my plan."

………

The next day came quickly. At dawn, the people of Hyrule awoke with a smile on their lips. Something had changed overnight, they could sense it, and for unexplainable reasons, they all felt happy. The princess rose with the sun with the same smile upon her face, her features no longer dimmed by her sadness and frustration. The king, for the first time in many months, saw his daughter dance along the hallways with a song upon her lips, and it made him happy.

However, this happiness was not shared by Link. He had slept through a night of troubled dreams, haunted by Harkinian's heavy words. King? He did not know how to be king! When sunlight filtered through his guest room window and woke him, he groaned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his temple. He was wearing the same pants he had worn last night, but he had removed his tunic and slept in his undershirt. It was wrinkled due to his tossing and turning while he slept. He grabbed a handful of the silky material in his fist and thought about the idea of becoming king. How was he going to get out of this mess?

Link looked up and saw the goddesses sitting on various couches at the front of his chamber. Din was sprawled over as many cushions as she could gather. Farore leaned against the back of a chair and Nayru stood calmly. Link watched them for a few moments before Din noticed he had gotten up. She smiled lightly and motioned to Farore, who turned and grinned at him.

"Congratulations!" she said. "And good morning." Link gave her a dull wave with his fingers and lazily swung out of bed. "How does it feel, now that you've accomplished what you came for?" Link did not smile or even look up. He kicked his foot against a pillow that had fallen on the floor and bit his lip.

"My, my…the future king sure has a lot on his mind all of a sudden," Farore teased.

"Well, let me give you something else to think about," Din said. "Link." The young man looked up at last. Din noted that his eyes looked worried. "Remember when Farore told you what _we_ might wish for if we could?" Link looked at her with a questioning expression. "You know, for our freedom?"

"Why do you bring that up so suddenly?" Farore asked her. Din shrugged.

"Well, he's got his beloved princess, he doesn't need anything more. I was just hoping he could set us free."

"You're still jealous," Farore muttered. Din glared at her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I can't," Link said, interrupting their quarrel. Din was about to snap back at Farore, but she stopped and stared at Link.

"What do you mean?" Link stepped away from his bed and motioned to himself.

"Look at me! I'm Link. I can wear these clothes, but I'm still not a prince. You three made me who I am! I can't continue being a prince, or even more a king, without you three."

"But you got what you wanted!" Din protested.

"Think about the people of Hyrule! Think about Zelda! I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom; I couldn't even eat properly without your help! How am I supposed to rule Hyrule?"

"But-,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't set you free. I need your help." Din gaped at him. She turned to Farore and Nayru, who shrugged at her. She turned back to Link with a glare.

"Fine _Master_. I'll be in the Ocarina. I hope that's fine with you, _Master_." Din snapped her fingers and disappeared in a bright red flash into the Ocarina. Link shook his head. He looked back at Farore and Nayru, who were staring between him and the sacred instrument.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" he asked. Farore shrugged, her eyes downcast. Nayru looked at him with a sharp glance.

"We gave you the clothes and we helped you with table manners, but that doesn't mean we've changed you. Go tell Zelda the truth before it's too late. We can help you fulfill the role of the king, but we can't make you a king. You will always be Link, no matter what you've made the others believe. It's not fair for the people and it's definitely not fair for Zelda. You know what I mean." Nayru said all this quickly and disappeared in a flash of blue into the Ocarina. Link waited for Farore to say something, but she sighed and followed her sister into the Ocarina.

Link muttered something under his breath and looked out the window. He saw Epona and Navi watching him silently, clearly having witnessed the whole incident.

"Link," Navi started, but Link raised his hand to stop her.

"Just leave me alone." The fairy looked at the horse and they both left the window. Link turned and threw a pillow on top of the Ocarina. Then, he fell back on his bed with a sigh and buried his face in his hands. If he told the truth, he would lose Zelda and the trust of the kingdom. But if he kept lying, he would lose the goddesses and his friends and maybe eventually do something stupid and lose the trust of the kingdom. Either way, he was going to end up in trouble.

_Great. There is no wish that can get me out of this one…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! I'm done with seventy-five percent of the story! Sweet! Anyway, this is around the time that I start thinking of new story ideas. So, I'm thinking of doing a few more parodies, but maybe also an original story, a true Zelda-type adventure story, Zelink of course. So, I'm going to ask y'all which you would prefer to read. If you want a Disney parody, tell me which movie you have in mind. If you want a Zelda-type adventure, then…just say so. Because I have one in mind. It's an adventure but also romance, and it starts out as a Malink but Zelda and another character try to hook up Zelda with Link, and then there is a character death! All while trying to save Hyrule… Okay, too much plot info, but I've been planning this for like three years! In fact, I had uploaded four chapters, but I took it down and redid some of the plot. So anyway, the choice is yours. Please review!


	16. 15: Fairy Stealth

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

I'm back! I'm not quite so bored anymore, seeing as I have driving school and two online courses to do, as well as my summer homework. And I need to organize all the shelves in my room and finish watching an entire TV series before my dad gets mad at me for backlogging our recording. And then my dad made me promise that I would officially finish Windwaker by myself so that I can get Twilight Princess. So, I have a lot to do. Anyway, I'm hoping that with my schedule, I can finish this story by the end of July or maybe early August. In the meantime, I'm also planning out my next Zelda story.

Okay, I shall stop wasting words and time and begin the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 15: Fairy Stealth**

"Okay, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"For the Goddesses' sake, if I had hands, I would slap you. I told you a million times."

"No…only twice."

"Okay, hands or not, I will slap you now!"

Tatl glared her brother down outside the entrance to the guest chambers. Tael stared back innocently. Eventually, the female fairy sighed and proceeded to explain the plan again to her brother.

"Okay, it's relatively simple. I will lure Link outside and away from his room. You will go inside, find the Ocarina, steal it, and fly back to Ganondorf's lair. If I am able to, I'll come and help you. Do you understand?" Tael pretended to think about her question.

"I think I got it!"

"Good, now wait for my signal." Tatl looked around before flying cautiously through the hallway. Tael hid behind the door of the opposite room, watching Tatl carefully. When she found a good spot underneath a window ledge, she glowed brightly to alert Tael. He glowed back.

Inside the room, Link was sprawled on his bed. He had his right hand over his eyes and was gripping the sheets with his left. Tael watched him patiently before eyeing his sister. Any second now…

"Link! Oh, Link!"

Link's eyes snapped opened as he hurriedly sat up. He squinted at the window closest to him. He was sure he heard a female voice coming from outside.

"Oh, Link! Can you come here?" the voice continued. Link rubbed his head. It sounded like Zelda's voice, yet something told him it wasn't. With a confused shrug, he proceeded to leave his room. On the way out, he grabbed his tunic and wore it as he walked.

"Coming, one moment," he called. He looked back as he left the room, his eyes resting on his Ocarina. After a moment's thought, he decided to leave it in the room. After all, the Goddesses weren't very happy with him anyway.

As soon as Link left the room, Tael hovered out from behind his hiding place and ducked into the room. Soon, Tatl joined him and they both approached the bed. Below them, partially covered by pillows, lay the precious artifact that Ganondorf had ordered them to collect.

"He's going to be so proud of us!" Tael exclaimed.

"Hush!" Tatl whispered. "Let's take this and get out of here!"

………

Link rushed out of his guest quarters and into the main hallway of the palace. He had looked outside but found no trace of Zelda anywhere. He thought that maybe he had been mistaken and the voice had actually echoed from within the palace. Link scratched his head and finished buttoning his tunic. Even then, it was rather strange that the voice had sounded like it was right outside his room.

Link's suspicions disappeared when he saw Zelda approach him from a side room. She walked towards him with a relieved smile.

"Link! I've been looking all over for you!" Link smiled, now relaxed, as Zelda rushed into his arms and planted an eager kiss upon his lips. When she pulled away, Link gazed into her eyes with a small smile. He used his fingers to brush away the few strands of hair that strayed into her face. She smiled shyly and looked down. Link glanced over her and then suddenly, something in his heart did a little flip. The thoughts that had plagued him only an hour ago rushed forward. He suddenly felt the need to tell her the truth.

"Zelda, I-," Link started, but he was cut off as Zelda looked up at him quickly.

"Oh my Goddesses!" she whispered excitedly, suddenly grabbing both of Link's hands in her own. She leaned forward and spoke with her lips touching Link's. "Look what you've done to me, Link, you've made me forgotten why I was looking for you." She stopped to give him a kiss before continuing. "My father is about to announce to the whole of Hyrule that we are to be wed! I was supposed to bring you! Hurry, he is in Hyrule Castle Town!"

Link didn't have time to protest as Zelda practically dragged him through the hallways. Outside, she pushed him into a carriage and instructed the driver to lead them to the town. Throughout the short trip Zelda remained clasped onto Link's arm, enthusiastically explaining how he was about to greet the people of the town. Link put on a smile as he glanced nervously between her and the castle, regretting silently that he left his Ocarina in his room.

"Here we are!" Zelda squealed. She hurriedly got out of the carriage and pulled Link along with her. Outside, guards proceeded to follow Zelda as she made her way to the fountain in the center of the town. Link tried to ease her grip but she refused to let go. Link looked ahead of him. The marketplace was crowded with people. He gulped.

"Good morning, my dear people!" King Harkinian boomed over the crowd. The citizens cheered for him as they gathered around the fountain. Link looked over the faces. The people had left their chores and activities for the special announcement. Old women with dirty aprons stood in the front of the crowd, their children playing with stray dogs while weaving in and out of the crowd. The men wore half-buttoned suits and were shading their eyes from the sun. Link nearly ran into Zelda as she stopped suddenly behind her father. Link took a panicked moment to look over his own clothes. They were the same as he had worn yesterday. He was sure his hair looked disheveled too.

"The people are going to be so surprised," Zelda whispered to him, completely oblivious to his nervous appearance. "I've been avoiding this for six months now!"

"My good people, I have an announcement to make! My daughter, Zelda, has finally, after many months, chosen a suitor!" There was a brief silence after his statement followed by a loud cheer. Zelda blushed and pushed Link towards her father. He flailed forward awkwardly before catching his balance next to Harkinian. He gave the king a hesitant glance, but the king grinned and threw an arm around him.

"This man, Prince Link of Termina, will be wed to my daughter." More cheers erupted from the crowd. Link smiled and waved to them, but inside his stomach was turning inside out.

………

Tatl and Tael flew as quickly as their wings could carry them back to Ganondorf's secret lair. Inside, the ex-royal advisor sat patiently in his chair, his chin in his hand. As he heard the two fairies enter through the high window, he looked up and grinned at them.

"Did you find it?" he asked. Tatl promptly flew down and dropped in his outstretched hands the Ocarina. Tael flew in behind her and hovered near as Ganondorf stroked the item.

"Perfect," he whispered.

"What do you plan to do now?" Tael asked. Tatl rolled her eyes.

"Obviously he is going to summon the Goddesses," she replied. She turned to her master as he turned the Ocarina in his hands. He placed his hands over a few of the holes in the instrument and brought it to his lips.

"Goddesses, I summon you!" Ganondorf said as he played three notes. The pitches echoed in the eerie silence of his secret chamber. For a moment, nothing happened. Ganondorf eyed the Ocarina suspiciously. Tatl and Tael looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, three bright rays of color shot out from the instrument. Ganondorf shielded his eyes as the red, blue, and green lights merged together in a bright flash of white. When he was able to see again, three women stood in front of him. They looked around at their surroundings in surprise.

"Link! Where are you?" cried out the red-haired goddess. She looked around the room and spotted Ganondorf. She gasped, alerting her sisters, who turned and saw Ganondorf standing in front of them with a wicked grin.

"Din, Nayru, Farore. What a pleasure it is to finally meet the three of you." Farore and Din both glanced back at Nayru, who glared at the evil advisor.

"What do you want from us?" she demanded. "Where is our Master, Link?"

"He is not your master any longer," Ganondorf replied. He walked towards them. "I am." He paused and looked over their horrified faces. "So, I suppose I get three wishes then."

"We know you are Lord Ganondorf," Farore said. "We shall never help you!"

"It is too late, you are already under my control." Farore glared at him. She turned to Din, who glanced coolly at Ganondorf.

"What would you have us do?" she asked. Farore gave her sister a sharp glance.

"Din…what are you doing?"

"You know the punishment if we do not obey him." Din stepped forward as he sisters stared back in shocked fury. She placed her hand on Ganondorf's own and kneeled in front of him. "I refuse to be trapped for all eternity in the Ocarina when I have a chance to serve another Master who could treat me with more kindness." Ganondorf smiled down at her. He took her hand and helped her back on her feet.

"That's a good girl," he said, stroking her bright red hair. Din brushed it off.

"You are neither handsome nor good, however, so don't expect any love from me," she warned. Her glare even took Ganondorf by surprise.

"As you wish," he agreed warily. He turned to the other two goddesses. "And as you two have no choice, you might as well join your sister as calmly as she did." Farore gave Ganondorf an amused look.

"Calm? Oh, you might get calm from Nayru, and maybe even from me, but you will never get calm from Din. I'd watch your back if I were you…Master." Farore stepped down and joined Din and Nayru followed her.

"Well, whatever…" Ganondorf sighed. "The point is, you three are under my command. And for now, I wish for infinite power. Who will grant me that wish?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, I know, it's a little short compared to the other chapters. But that's all I have for this chapter. Anyway, please review!


	17. 16: A Turn of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Okay. Thanks for the reviews! Hm, I'm not sure what to say exactly, so I'll go ahead and start the chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 16: A Turn of Power**

Link swallowed nervously. He felt completely awkward standing in front of the crowd as King Harkinian explained how he would become the next king. Zelda wasn't helping. She had her arm entangled in his, every now and then looking up at him to flash a big smile. _She has such high expectations for me_, he thought. That only made him more anxious.

"My boy, would you like to say anything for yourself?" Harkinian asked. He turned to look back at Link. The young man had force himself to keep a controlled expression on his face as he saw everyone in the crowd turn to stare at him.

"Oh…uh!" Link squeezed Zelda's hand. She giggled slightly and pushed him forward. He hesitantly stepped in front of the two royals. Immediately, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. _I didn't even do anything!_

"People of Hyrule!" Link began. He wet his lips. "I am honored to be here. I have received nothing but kindness from the king and his daughter. I hope I can return the favor and be a good king." The crowd's applause grew deafening. Link didn't feel quite so nervous anymore. At least he seemed to be doing something right. He turned to Zelda.

"Zelda. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, Link, and I have no doubt you will be as great a king as my father."

………

"I feel bad now," Navi admitted to Epona as they waited in the garden outside the castle. "We shouldn't have just left Link there. Maybe we should go back and apologize…even though technically we didn't do anything." The fairy looked at the horse. Epona gave a small whinny as a reply.

"Good, I'm glad you think so too." The two of them proceeded across the garden to return to the room. It was bright and sunny outside with only small hints of clouds in the bright blue expanse of the sky. A light breeze blew through the garden, releasing the scent of the myriad of flowers into the air. Epona neighed to indicate that she enjoyed the pleasant weather.

Navi flew back to the window of Link's room with Epona following close behind her. They arrived at the room and Navi flew inside to check on Link. To her surprise, he wasn't there.

"That's strange," she commented as she flew back to Epona. "I thought he was just in here." Epona nodded her head toward Link's bed. Navi turned to look.

"Ah, I see. The Ocarina's gone. That must mean Link has gone somewhere important, maybe even out of the castle? This is strange…I wish he had told us. No worries. Zelda probably wanted to show him something." Navi shrugged mentally. "In any case, we can wait in the garden until he returns." Navi and Epona left the window and slowly made their way back. On the way, Navi noted that there were significantly more clouds in the sky, all of them getting darker as they moved in above the castle.

"That's strange," Navi noted. "The weather was perfect just a few minutes ago. What happened?" She looked down at Epona. The young horse was looking around frantically. "Epona, what's wrong?" The horse neighed loudly. Navi started to look around too.

"You sense something funny, do you? That's strange, because…oh my! Hey, Look!" Navi floated near Epona's head and indicated in the distance two fairies following a man cloaked in shadow. As he stalked across the castle grounds, the clouds above him swirled and got darker. Epona and Navi looked at each other.

"That totally cannot be a good sign!" Navi said. "We better hurry and follow them!" Suddenly, a giant lightning bolt reached out from the sky and enveloped the man and fairies. They disappeared. Another bolt of lightning struck in the distance near the town.

"Well…that makes things a little more complicated…" Navi said as Epona neighed. Navi flew down to her head. "Hurry, Epona, let's go to where the other bolt shot down from the clouds!"

………

Lightning flashed across the sky, the accompanying thunder drowning out the crowd's surprised shouts. Link looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. Just a few seconds ago, the weather was relatively pleasant.

"That was unexpected," King Harkinian remarked as looked around him. The people in the crowd started to whisper worriedly to each other. "I'm convinced it's nothing major. It's probably a small storm that's passing through. Nothing to be concerned about."

Ironically, as soon as he said that, a giant lightning bolt shot out of the clouds above and struck the ground off to the side. When everyone's eyes adjusted after the bright flash of light, they saw a tall man with two bright lights at his shoulders walk forward. When he came out of the shadows of the buildings, Link, Zelda, and Harkinian gasped.

"Ganondorf!"

The ex-royal advisor grinned wickedly. "You didn't think you had actually gotten rid of me, did you?" Zelda scowled at him, holding Link closer to her.

"No, but we had hoped!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Harkinian demanded as he saw the two fairies sitting on Ganondorf's shoulder. "How dare you-,"

"Hope is a false feeling, truly," Ganondorf interrupted, glancing at Zelda coolly. "You must have many hopes and dreams in your life, seeing as you are young and rich. For example, that wonderful man you are clinging to so desperately…Link, is it?" Zelda's frown deepened. "You hope you two will happy together forever, do you not?"

"If you came here to tell me you are going to prevent that, then you are mistaken," Zelda replied. Ganondorf chuckled as he walked closer.

"Link has already done a good job of that, my dear princess. He's tricked you, your father, and the entire kingdom. I'm merely here to show you the painful reality of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Harkinian asked. By this time, the surrounding people had shrunk back to take cover in the buildings, leaving the four of them standing in the center of the seemingly deserted town square. Ganondorf smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny instrument. Link gasped.

"My Ocarina! How did you get your hands on that?" The two fairies came forward.

"Link, you shouldn't leave your toys out after you're done playing with them," Tatl taunted. Link growled at her.

"Oooh, sis, you made him mad!" Tael laughed. "Does that answer your question, Link?" Zelda looked up at Link.

"Is that item important?" she asked.

"Important is an understatement," he replied, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "We might have some problems now…"

"If that is Link's property, I demand that you return it to him now," Harkinian ordered. Ganondorf simply smiled and raised the instrument to his lips. Before anyone could stop him, he played the first three notes of a scale. Three beams of different colors – red, green, and blue – shot out of the holes and the three goddesses materialized where the light touched the ground. Link's eyes widened with surprise. Nayru and Farore glanced at him with sympathetic looks, but Din remained emotionless. That is, until she looked down at her attire.

"Hey! What gives?" she cried out in protest. Ganondorf gave her an annoyed look.

"What is it now?" he asked. Din sported a shocked expression as she looked over her black halter gown, a significant change from her usual attire.

"Excuse me, but I don't think black is my color! I have dark skin. And look at Nayru! The poor girl; she looks like she's attending a funeral. Farore's sexy as always, but that's besides the point." Ganondorf gave his fairies a very confused stare. Obviously, he wasn't prepared for Din's personality.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't have any say in the wardrobe…" Ganondorf trailed off as Din gave him a glare.

"Well, if you weren't so ugly, maybe we'd be wearing something prettier!" Ganondorf's eyebrow twitched but he kept his mouth wisely shut.

"I really admire Din's courage," Link breathed. Zelda and Harkinian just watched with open-mouthed expressions. Nayru and Farore rolled their eyes. The world could have been bursting into flames and Din would still pester the one man who could probably care less about her dress.

"Like I said, I didn't have any say in the matter. You are being distracting." Din crossed her arms and sniffed.

"Well, it's technically your fault! You stole us!" Ganondorf had the urge to slap his palm to his forehead, but he expertly resisted. He turned to Link, Zelda, and Harkinian, ignoring further comments from the angry goddess.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Link has been lying to all of you…he is no prince from Termina. He's a forest boy!"

"That's not true!" Zelda exclaimed. "He explained everything to me…"

"Everything?" Ganondorf interjected. His features contorted into a wicked smirk. Lightning flashed behind him, making his face look even more evil. "I don't believe he told you everything…my dear princess." Ganondorf walked forward. As he moved, he used his new powers to twist the ground in his way. Link held Zelda behind him as he backed up. The three of them stared in horror as Ganondorf grew to twice his size before them.

"How…?"

"Thank you, Link, for allowing me to _borrow_ your goddesses' powers. After all, if they can turn a simple forest boy like you into a wealthy prince, they should be capable of granting me ultimate power."

"What does he mean?" Zelda asked. Link grimaced. The young princess turned to him, expecting a reply, but he could only look at her with defeat in his eyes.

"I…he's…he's…" Link couldn't find his words.

"Let me finish that for you!" Ganondorf cackled. He raised his hands, shooting out black strings of magic. The strings wrapped around Link's arms and legs and tore him away from Zelda's side even as she cried out and tried to hold on to him. Link struggled frantically against the tendrils of black magic as they held him suspended in the air. Lightning and thunder surrounded him on all sides. Ganondorf walked closer, grinning as he approached the globe of magic that imprisoned Link.

"What this poor boy meant to say, I think, is that I'm right." Ganondorf touched the globe and the magic stripped Link of his fine princely clothes, replacing them with his worn out green tunic and Kokiri cap. Zelda gasped.

"Link!"

"I'm sorry, Zelda!" Link pleaded as he struggled against the magic. "I was going to tell you…I couldn't…" Zelda stared, horrified, at the display before her.

"Ganondorf, put him down at once!" Harkinian said after seeing the expression on his daughter's face. Ganondorf pretended to think about it.

"Why should I? I'm having too much fun! Maybe I can send him far away so that you two will never see him again? How would that make you feel?"

"Don't!" Zelda cried. "You can't send him away!" Din, who had been standing in the distance helplessly with her sisters, walked forward.

"Whoa!" she addressed Ganondorf. "I will be very mad at you if you banish the only hot man on the premises!" The ex-royal advisor ignored her and turned his attention to Link. The young forest man was giving him a glare.

"Tsk, tsk!" Ganondorf said. "Maybe you should _cool down_ a little, Link. How about a little trip to the icy mountains?" The evil man raised his eyebrows at Link, who returned his expression from inside the magic. Suddenly, from the side, the two of them heard galloping. Ganondorf turned to see a young horse and fairy approach them.

"Oh, look, your friends," he said. "They can join you too!"

"Link!" cried Navi as Epona neighed.

"Stay back!" Link warned. It was too late. Ganondorf powered up another shot of energy. Din, Nayru, and Farore realized what was going to happen. However, they could do nothing to stop it and had to watch the scene in frustration. Zelda's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, Ganondorf! Please!" she begged. Ganondorf didn't heed her. Instead, he shot a wide ball of energy towards Link. The bright red light momentarily blinded Link as it took him, the globe of energy he was surrounded by, Navi, and Epona and blasted off into the sky.

"NO!" Zelda screamed, rushing forward, but Harkinian caught her. She kept screaming and trying to tear his hands away from her. Harkinian held on even though it was tearing his heart into pieces to watch his daughter lose the man she loved for the second time.

………

The ball of magic shattered like glass as it hit the snowy terrain, releasing Link, Navi, and Epona from its prison. The three of them tumbled through the ice and snow on the slopes of the mountain, coming to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Link moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was white.

"Where am I?" he muttered as he sat up. His hands plunged into the snow beside him as he tried to support himself. He pulled them out quickly, trying to warm them up again by rubbing them furiously on his tunic. He looked around. Wherever his eyes turned, they met only a white expanse of land and heavy snow pouring from the sky filled with puffy, gray clouds. Link squinted. Besides a few jagged peaks, he could make out a hint of the horizon tinged red in the distance. He was sure that was the way back to Hyrule.

The young man struggled to his feet. He didn't know how long it was going to take to go back, but he had to return immediately. Who knew what Ganondorf was planning to do with the others he had left behind?

Link started to trudge forward when his tired eyes caught something glowing in the snow. He ran forward, digging it out of the ground.

"Navi!" he cried. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!" The small fairy shuddered in his hands. Her wings looked frozen over and her glow was started to fade. "Navi, I'm sorry I got us into this! We have to get back! Wait…wasn't Epona with you?"

"Yes…I don't know where she is now…" Link tucked Navi into his hat and proceeded to find his horse. He looked around but he could see nothing in the blizzard. He hoped Epona wasn't stuck somewhere in the snow. He would never find her at that rate.

Suddenly, a small sound alerted his ears. Link looked to the left. He was sure he heard something flying towards him. Remembering Farore's gift, he was sure it was Epona.

"Navi, I think I found her!" Link said. He felt Navi peek out from underneath the cap and look around.

"Where?" Link answered her question by pointing straight ahead of him. The two of them could faintly make out the outline of a dark animal heading towards them. As it got closer, Link began to worry. It didn't look big enough to be Epona.

"I think I better find a weapon…" Link trailed off. Navi squinted.

"It looks like a giant bat!" Navi exclaimed. "It's a Keese!"

"A what?"

"A giant ice bat! Hurry, don't let it get you!" Link turned around and scrambled away. The bat seemed to have spotted him and rushed towards him. Link tried to run, but his feet sank into the snow every few steps. He eventually tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the rest of the slope. When he came to a stop, he jumped to his feet and looked around. The bat had disappeared from view.

"We luckily avoided that one!" Link said. Suddenly, he heard growling behind him. He gulped and turned around. Three wolves in blinding white coats snarled at him. Link backed up and they advanced, trying to surround him.

"Oh no! Link, those are Wolfos!"

"Any chance I might avoid these as well?"

"No way! If you try to run, they will pounce on you and rip you to shreds!" Link tried to keep his eye on them, but they spread out around him so that he had to keep his head moving to check all of them. The snow was still pouring, keeping his visibility to a minimum. To his left, the edge of the cliff loomed dangerously close.

"This is not comforting…" Link muttered as he tried to figure out a way to get out of the situation. He had not weapon and he couldn't even run. After all, there wasn't anywhere to run. He was trapped in the world of the ice mountains.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A small cliffhanger, hopefully not too annoying! (giggle). Anyway, please review!


	18. 17: The Hero's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

I'm back. This story is coming to a close and these chapters are where I take a little bit of my original ideas and mix them in. After all, unlike the real Aladdin, this story doesn't have a sequel or anything so I'm going to need to wrap things up here. Before I start, I want to mention that Prosper P.I is doing a manga adaptation of my story on deviantart. Please check it out at prosperpi dot deviantart dot com. The artwork is amazing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 17: The Hero's Return**

The Wolfos had surrounded him. It had probably been long since they had come across prey and were eager to devour him. At the moment, Link had no ideas. He had just been thrown into the icy world by Ganondorf, who was probably back at Hyrule destroying everything with his evil powers. Zelda and her father! They were still trapped there! To make matters worse, Link had lost his horse, Epona, and Navi was hiding in his hat. He was facing three Wolfos who obviously had an advantage considering the terrain, and he had no weapon.

Link took a few steps backwards. He just needed to stall until he came up with a good idea. The only thing for miles around was ice. There was no rock or stick he could throw or defend himself with. Snowballs didn't seem like the best option at the moment. Navi wasn't offering up any bright ideas either.

"Nice Wolfos…there, just stay back now, you don't want to hurt me…" Link could communicate fairly well with animals back home. But then again, this wasn't his warm, cozy forest. The white beasts showed no sign that they cared for what he had to say.

He was dead anyway. There was no reason he shouldn't attempt running. It was foolish, he admitted, but he decided to try it.

"Navi…" he muttered. The bright fairy peeked out from under his hat. "I'm going to try to run."

"Don't…" she warned. It was too late for that. Link turned and broke into a full sprint.

He wasn't sure what happened next; the world around him practically exploded. The white Wolfos pounced but met the snowy ground, tossing up ice and snow that nearly smothered Link. Their growls pierced the air, but a frantic neighing soon joined them. Link couldn't see from all the snow that leapt into the air as they all started to run, but he soon felt something warm and soft at his side. Epona! Without thinking, Link jumped on the house and held onto his cap as the mare flew into the air. Within moments, they were hundred of feet above the ground. Link looked down to see the confused Wolfos frantically pawing the snow. They didn't even notice Link escaping.

"Epona!" Link cried, unable to say anything else. One moment his heart had nearly stopped from fear as the Wolfos nearly crushed him. The next moment, he was up in the air, his heart painfully pounding in his chest. He was glad for the feeling, the confirmation that he was still alive.

Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived. He had escaped the dangers on the ground, but it only introduced him to the dangers in the air.

"What was that?" he cried as something whistled past him. Epona neighed suddenly and veered off. Link grunted and held onto her sides.

"I think that was a Keese. We better watch out! There's probably many of them flying around," Navi informed. Link nodded, keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. It was easier said than done.

Link gripped Epona in alarm as another Keese flew up from behind him. She flew downwards in panic, almost head-on into another group of Keese. They managed to avoid that one by ducking even further. Now they were floating only several feet above the snow. That was when a Keese hit Link from behind.

Link couldn't even begin to describe the sensation. A depressing, freaky chill knocked the wind out of him. His back felt frozen. After the initial pain shot through his body, a dull numbness spread from his back to his chest, arms, legs, and finally to his head. He shivered and tumbled off the horse, creating a spray of snow as he tumbled and sprawled through the snow, temporarily paralyzed. Navi and his hat were dragged off of his head. Epona reared in the air and flew down to the ground.

"Link!" Navi shrieked, dragging his hat to his side. Link's eyes were closed in pain. He was lying on his back. The snow fell harder, slowly covering him. Epona and Navi tried to wake him up, keeping the snow off of him as best as they could. The young man's eyes slowly opened. The blurry snowfall slowly sharpened before him. With a low moan, he lifted his head. In panic, he realized that it was the only part of his body that he could move.

"Navi…" he said. "I can't _move_!"

"I know," she replied. "It's the Keese. The freezing spell will stay with you for a couple of minutes; you just have to hang on." Link let his head fall back into the snow. It felt cold, very cold.

After a few minutes, the warmth slowly returned to his arms and legs, spreading outward into his extremities. He found he could move his hands and wiggle his fingers. His toes still felt slightly frozen, but he was sure he could continue. Link dragged himself back on his horse, Navi once again tucked safely into his hat.

"Come on," he said determinedly. "We have to get back to the castle before Ganondorf hurts Zelda." He nudged Epona and she took off through the snow.

The three of them luckily met no more danger as they flew back to Hyrule. As soon as they left the icy world behind, a sickly heat enveloped them. The kingdom was literally on fire, a sharp contrast to the mountains. The field before them was burning, red-hot flames licking the ground, stripping the land of healthy grass and turning it into a blackened wasteland. Before them, a wall of raging fire surrounded the castle. Epona hesitated, but Link urged her on. They flew over the burning remains of Hyrule Castle Town, its inhabitants having hastily escaped, and continued to the castle grounds.

Link scanned the area as they arrived. Gerudo guards paced in front of every entrance and on every balcony. The castle walls were no longer a clean white but were blacked by ash and dust. Epona flew around to the side, where there was a small entrance from where the moat water, now a sickly brownish color, poured out. The hole was big enough to allow Epona to enter if she held her head down and wiggled through. Link bent down and followed her.

Inside, they were met with a complex maze of shrubs and plants. Moblins stood guard every few feet. Link and Epona ducked behind a barrel, watching them move around in a programmed pattern.

"If these creatures are anything like their forest counterparts, they'll be easy to avoid," Navi suggested. "But, if you want, you can take one out and take its sword. You'll have a weapon." Link liked her second idea best. He snuck up on one of the beasts and hit it over the head with a small rock when it turned. It collapsed on the ground without moving a muscle. Link grabbed its sword and signaled for Epona and Navi to follow. They kept low in the bushes, avoiding most of the Moblins if they could. Every once in a while, one would turn their way. As quickly as possible, Link would thrust out his sword and hit it with the blunt side. He wanted to spill as little blood as possible. The Moblin would collapse silently and the three would continue forward.

After a few turns in the maze, Link, Navi, and Epona saw the entrance to the inner hallway of the castle. They entered warily, unsure of what would greet them inside. It seemed safe at first. The hallway was dark but empty. From what Link remembered of his stay, this one led straight to the main throne room. Most likely, that was where Ganondorf was located.

Link took a step forward. Suddenly, a large beast dropped down in front of him, causing Navi to yell in panic and Epona to rear back, almost crushing Link against the wall. For a few heart-stopping seconds, the three of them shouted, and Link lashed out with his sword by instinct. The blade cut through the soft underside of the beast, killing it instantly. As the carcass fell to the ground with a final shudder, Link sunk to his knees.

"Didn't expect a Skulltulla here, did we?" Navi asked shakily. Link shook his head. He got up and patted Epona's side, assuring himself more than her. They continued on; this time, Link also kept a careful eye on the ceiling and walls in case anything decided to pop out and surprise them again.

They had almost reached the throne room when Link realized that he couldn't just walk out into Ganondorf's clutches again. He had to sneak in somehow. Link stopped walking.

"What is it?" Navi whispered.

"We can't go in there," Link said. "Not yet…we need to have a strategy or something." He thought for a moment. "I think it's best if we split up. Ganondorf will probably have assistants: those two fairies we saw on his shoulders. Navi and Epona, you two should try to distract them. I'll go up and try to get the goddesses on our side again."

"It might not work," Navi warned. "What if there are more guards in there?"

"It's a chance we have to take," Link replied. "Besides, Ganondorf now has 'ultimate power'. He probably won't need guards." Navi sighed and motioned to Epona, who followed her slowly down the path. Link looked around and slipped into a side hallway. The hallway led him, as he had suspected, high above the throne room. He entered a room and looked around.

It was a small, personal study with a few shelves of books and a desk cluttered with paper and pens. The darkness that shrouded the initial hallway dominated this room too. Link could see only from the light from the flames outside the window. They created odd, dancing shadows on the walls. Link raised his sword in front of him and approached the window, peeking outside. It was long drop to the garden. He could see the flames a little distance away.

Link didn't have a sheath for his sword, but he tucked into his belt down at his side. He moved carefully so he didn't cut himself as he walked. He nimbly climbed out the window, using the dented stone surface to travel over to another window. His experience in the forest had taught him how to look for the right places to hold and keep his feet. He had strong arms from all the sword and archery practice in the forest. It didn't take him long to reach one of the high windows of the throne room. Once he arrived, he swung his legs over the side and crouched in the frame of the window. Off to the side, he could see Navi and Epona enter the throne room from a side entrance, keeping in the shadows. Down below, just as he had expected, he saw Zelda, Harkinian, Ganondorf, and his two fairies.

………

"Come here, Zelda, my beauty!" Ganondorf snickered as he pulled on the chains clasped to Zelda's hands. She stumbled forward, holding a golden wine glass cupped in her hands. Ganondorf leaned over and took a sip as he used the chains like puppet strings. Zelda scowled at him. Her formerly light pink gown was smudged and torn, falling from her shoulders indecently. It seemed Ganondorf enjoyed it better that way. Her hair was messily tied up above her neck, loose strands framing her angry yet terrified face.

"Leave me alone!" she whimpered. Ganondorf only laughed, grabbing her neck with his hands. She hissed at his touch but could not pull away. He brought his face inches from hers, his cold breath burning her cheeks.

"Or what would you do?" he asked, his hand brushing her shoulder. She closed her eyes, wanting desperately to be away from there. His hand brushed lower. She shivered, backing away before he could let his hands wander over breasts. He was sickening. Ganondorf frowned.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Ganondorf turned to see the king. He was tied up and hanging by his feet from a nearby archway.

"And in what position are you to do anything about it?" Harkinian scowled but said nothing. The fairies fluttered around his head, chanting nasty phrases about him and the kingdom. Zelda was saddened by the way Ganondorf had imprisoned her father, but as a prisoner herself, she could do nothing but watch.

Ganondorf turned back to Zelda. She gave him an angry look.

"Get…away…" she growled. Ganondorf clicked his tongue.

"I have a way to remedy this," he said. He turned around, holding out his hand and motioning to the goddesses. "Nayru, Din, Farore…come here at once!" The three goddesses, in their black gowns, were sulking near the throne. When he called, only Farore looked up. Nayru glanced calmly at the floor while Din scowled.

"What do you want?" the green-haired goddess said tiredly.

"I said come here!" Ganondorf repeated. The three goddesses reluctantly obeyed. Once they reached his side, the evil ex-advisor took a side-glance at Zelda. He turned back to the goddesses. Looking them over, he grabbed Nayru's arm and pulled her closer. She let out a surprised gasp. Din stiffened.

"_Master_," Din said, but her tone of voice was threatening. Ganondorf held the fairest goddess by her hair.

"Nayru…make Zelda fall in love with me this instant!" Nayru's usually calm expression was replaced by terror.

"But…_Master_…" Nayru stuttered. Ganondorf looked up to see Din giving him a very, very potent glare. Even he felt a chill within his body. "But, I cannot make people fall in love, it's against the rules!"

"How dare you tell me that?" Ganondorf said. He didn't sound quite as deadly, though, for he could feel Din's heated stare. But Nayru, the shy, soft-spoken goddess, was just as frightened.

"I cannot. It's not in our powers!" she explained. Ganondorf, frustrated, shook her as she painfully moaned.

"Do it!" Din advanced on him, but Farore held her back.

"He has our Ocarina. We must not fight him," she reasoned, but Din was seething.

"Tell him to get his bloody hands off of my sister!" she growled. "Or I will rip him to shreds."

Zelda watched silently. She didn't want Ganondorf to hurt Nayru. She was so pretty and sweet and had done nothing wrong. But Zelda could do nothing.

At that moment, she happened to look up. Zelda almost gasped, somehow controlling herself just in time. She saw Link up in the higher windows trying to climb down. Happiness exploded within her even though he was still far away. He caught her glance as he looked down, grinning at her. Suddenly, a spark of hope lit up inside her. If she could just give Link enough _time…_

"Oh, Ganondorf…" she sang sweetly. Ganondorf and the three goddesses slowly turned towards her, their mouths hanging wide open. Zelda slipped off the chains that were wrapped around her hands and stepped forward. Her eyes twinkled mischievously and her mouth formed into a seductive grin. "Sweetheart!"

Din stared in confusion. Farore gaped. Nayru narrowed her eyes. Ganondorf tossed her away, walking over to Zelda. Din broke from her transfixed stare and hurried to Nayru's side, pulling her to her feet and embracing her. The three of them watched as Zelda threw her arms around Ganondorf.

"Glad you've come to your senses, Zelda," Ganondorf said as Zelda pulled away slightly, looking up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Link had made it down the wall and had joined with his horse and fairy.

"I'm just glad you've come to my side, Ganondorf. All this time, I've been so…_desolate_ without you." She continued to stroke his arms and mutter sweet things to him. Din stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is she doing?" she whispered. "I thought we didn't have that power!"

"We don't!" Farore replied. "She must be bluffing, but why?"

"Look," Nayru stated simply, pointing to the side. The three of them turned and saw Link standing there, sword drawn, ducking behind the throne.

"Link!" Din silently squealed, rushing over to him. She threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him into the ground.

"Din!" he exclaimed softly but fiercely, holding her back. The other two goddesses joined him.

"Oh! Link! We're so glad you're here!" Farore said. "But we can't help you unless you get the Ocarina."

"Link! Link! Link!" Din chanted. "Go Link!"

"Oh stop this foolishness, Din. This is no time for cheerleading…" Farore said. Din scowled.

"Fine! I'll save it for when Link confronts Ganondorf! That evil man will pay for touching Nayru!" Din scowled dangerously. Link gulped. He knew the wrath she was capable of. He was surprised she didn't lash out at him or anyone else like she used to do, but probably because she understood they had to be quiet.

"Where is the Ocarina?" Link asked.

"He's kept it near the weird platforms near King Harkinian. In order to get them, you'll have to cross Tatl and Tael, his two fairies. You'll have to be careful."

Link looked over at Navi and Epona. "The two of them will take care of the fairies. I will get the Ocarina." The goddesses nodded. Link motioned for his horse and fairy to go the other way as he left the shelter of the throne towards the archway. Even out in the open, Ganondorf didn't notice him. He was too busy in Zelda's arms.

"My dear," the evil magician sighed. "Tell me how much you love me again?"

"So much, my dear," Zelda replied, though inside she was gagging. How long did she have to keep this up?

"What about Link, your lovely forest boy?"

"What forest boy?" she drawled. Link was creeping up behind Ganondorf even as she was watching, trying to keep her eyes on Ganondorf though it was difficult to do so. The two fairies noticed him and almost shouted, but Navi tackled one right out of the air.

As Tael watched his sister go down, he felt something against his small body. He looked down to see Epona nibbling at his wings.

"Hey-," he uttered before she caught hold of him and dragged him down. Ganondorf noticed the sound and turned around. Link froze. Before the evil man could see him, Zelda grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

Link had barely touched the Ocarina when he saw Zelda plant a big, wet kiss on Ganondorf's lips. He gaped, something in his chest suddenly exploding. His hand missed the Ocarina and instead knocked against it, sending it toppling to the floor with a clang. Link winced. Ganondorf pulled away from Zelda and turned to him.

"You!" he snarled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Only two more chapters left! Please check out Prosper P.I's manga! Thank you and review!


	19. 18: Ganondorf the Wicked

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Here it is, the final battle between Link, Ganondorf, and everyone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 18: Ganondorf the Wicked**

Link stared back at Ganondorf, his hand outstretched above the fallen Ocarina. The ex-royal advisor glared back at him. He gripped Zelda's arms as she cried out and flung her away. Link narrowed his eyes.

"You will pay for harming her!" he shouted bravely. Ganondorf threw a glance down at Zelda. She was on her side, propped up on her right elbow and staring up at him with a terrified expression. He let his eyes roam around the room. Navi and Tatl were hovering near the imprisoned King Harkinian. Epona had Tael in her mouth and was staring at Ganondorf. The room was silent. Even the three goddesses were huddled near the throne, none of them making a sound. Everyone's eyes were upon Ganondorf as he took in the surroundings.

"So…" the evil man finally spoke. "Apparently you thought as the Chosen Hero you would be able to come back here and take back your Ocarina and the goddesses' power. Well, unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen!" Ganondorf raised a hand and shot out a blast of energy. The black flames hurled Link back towards the edge of the throne room.

"Link!" Zelda cried, rushing to her feet. Ganondorf grabbed her by the hair. With a scream, she stopped in her tracks. Link jumped to his feet, his stolen sword ready.

"Don't touch her!" he growled. Ganondorf threw the princess back towards the goddesses.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with an evil grin. "I was just getting her out of my way!" Zelda fell in front of the throne with a painful moan. The goddesses rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Din whispered, helping Zelda sit up. She nodded silently but said nothing, watching Ganondorf approach Link. The young man held the sword in front of him with both hands, hunched forward and slightly bending his knees. He knew Ganondorf had great magical powers because of his wish from Din. Link would have to be extra careful.

"What are you waiting for?" Ganondorf asked with an amused smile. "Come at me with all you've got, Chosen Hero." He pronounced the title with all the sarcasm he could muster. Link remembered a few things he had learned at the palace.

"Ladies first," he retorted. Ganondorf's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Impudent boy!" he roared, sending a blast of black light straight towards Link. Link jumped sideways to avoid the blow, but Ganondorf aimed another one quickly. Link slid on the marble floor of the throne room. For a moment, his surroundings spun around him. He saw the wide expanse of the room: the king hanging from the archway, his horse and the petrified fairies, the four girls huddled near the throne. The ball of light missed his head by a few inches.

Link regained his footing quickly and launched forward. Ganondorf was ready. He aimed another ball of magic. Link realized his mistake as it shot towards him. Unable to get away in time, Link did the only thing that occurred to him.

It was too late to wonder whether the sword would hold against the attack. Link swung with all his might. Metal met magic and sparks erupted from the sword. Link poured all his energy into the blow, forcing the sword back. To his surprise, he sent the power hurling back on a path higher from where it came. It struck the upper windows of the dark throne room, bathing the room momentarily in an eerie silver glow. Chunks of stone fell from the impact. The goddesses and Zelda hurried away as stone covered the throne. Link stared in shock as the room once again returned to dark shades of blue.

Ganondorf had turned to watch his power being deflected. He turned back with a scowl at Link.

"You think you are so smart, boy," he whispered in a threatening voice. He once again conjured up his magic and shot another blow. This time, Link was ready. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and hit the magic with his sword. The ball of light shot back towards Ganondorf. He quickly drew his own sword and hit back. Link was unprepared for the counterattack. He narrowly ducked out of the way, the wall erupting behind him where the blow had made contact.

"Bad aim, Ganondorf," Link shouted. Ganondorf snarled and shot another blast of energy. Link hit it back and Ganondorf countered again. Link moved in time to reflect the returned blow. The blast of energy was shot back at Ganondorf, who merely hit it back. Link swung again. This time, he misaimed, sending the blast towards Harkinian by accident. He strangled a cry, but luckily his shot missed the king and instead hit the rope. Harkinian fell down. Tatl realized he was going to escape from his bonds and hurried down, but Navi quickly shot after her. The two fairies struggled with each other as the king untied his bonds.

Ganondorf used the momentary distraction to cast another blast at Link. Even though he was watching Harkinian, the young man parried the blow. Ganondorf reflected it back. Again the game continued until Link once again misaimed and sent a blow almost into the goddesses. They scattered and hurried towards Harkinian.

"Holy Goddesses, Link!" Din shouted, silencing her sisters' looks of 'we _are_ the goddesses'. "If you're going to kill someone, at least make it Ganondorf!"

"I'm sure he would appreciate a little bit of encouragement," Farore said. "What happened to your cheering?"

"Oh yeah…" Link ignored them as he concentrated on Ganondorf's next attack. He proved to be excellent at controlling both his magic and his sword. Link, however, did not have enough strength to control the blast very well after he reflected it. It was all he could do to keep it away from himself.

"Giving up?" Ganondorf asked after Link struggled to get the last blast back, aiming it at the floor.

"Never!" He shot a desperate glance at Zelda. She was standing with the goddesses and her father. The fairies flew above her and Epona stood near. He realized that they were standing close to the Ocarina. They could get it and reclaim the goddesses!

"Zelda!" he shouted as he reflected another blow. "Behind you!" Ganondorf hit the blow and turned. Zelda turned as well and saw the Ocarina. She understood what Link wanted her to do.

"No!" Ganondorf shouted, shooting another spell. This time, it was aimed for the spectators. A line of fire shot from his hand and encircled them. However, Zelda managed to get out of the way before the magic closed her in. She struggled past the platforms and grasped the Ocarina. Link reacted, but Ganondorf shot an energy blast to keep him occupied as he turned on Zelda.

"I don't think so!" Ganondorf said, pointing his finger at her.

"Stop!" Link cried. It was too late. A pink cloud gathered around her feet, turning into solid glass as she struggled to get out of it. Ganondorf watched in triumph as the Ocarina fell out of her hands and the glass encased her.

"Link!" she cried, pounding on the glass wall. The goddesses, Epona, and her father were trapped behind the fire. Navi tried to reach for the Ocarina as well, but both Tatl and Tael kept her from advancing. Link took advantage of the moment and snuck up on Ganondorf, striking him from behind with the sword. It plunged into his back and he roared with pain. However, his ultimate power kept him alive as he swung out. Link and his sword were flung away, crashing to the ground and tumbling on the cold, dark marble floor.

"You will die, boy!" Ganondorf said, placing both his hands together. A ball of light twice the size of his normal blast appeared, growing larger as he gathered more energy. Link scrambled for his sword as he noticed Ganondorf power up his attack. The energy seemed to suck up all the light around it. The room plunged into darkness save for the dim light of the flames and the powerful brightness of the magic. Ganondorf launched the attack and it shot towards Link at a terrifying speed just as he grasped the hilt of the sword.

Link grunted with effort as he swung. The sword impacted with the ball of energy nearly as big as Link was tall. It felt amazingly solid. For a moment, the world stood still as Link squinted, his vision filled with the whiteness of the ball. He thought he would make it. Suddenly, he heard a crack. He looked down to see the blade disintegrating in his grasp. Knowing he had only a few precious seconds left, he pushed with all his might. The blade shattered a couple of inches above the hilt, but the magic was reflected at twice the speed. Ganondorf hadn't expected Link to be able to counter his attack. The energy hit him head on.

The hall was filled with a scream of agony as Ganondorf took the full force of his own magic. When the brightness died down, the flames around the goddesses and the king vanished. Ganondorf lay trembling on the floor, consumed by his own power. He was still alive, but barely. Link paid him no attention. He noticed Zelda. She had collapsed in the bottom of the crystal, her air having run out.

"Don't let me be too late!" Link cried as he ran at her. Using the sharp remains of the broken sword in his hand, his broke the crystal. The spell-glass shattered and vanished. Zelda tumbled out into Link's arms as he knelt. "Zelda! Zelda!"

"Link…" she moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at him in a daze. "Where…"

"It's all right, Ganondorf is down," Link replied, holding her shoulders firmly as her head lay in his lap. The goddesses surrounded him.

"You were able to defeat him!" Din squealed. "Thanks so much, Link!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Nayru warned, pointing up. Immediately, Link, Zelda, the goddesses and Harkinian, who had joined the group surrounding his daughter, looked up to see Ganondorf struggling to his feet, his body's weight supported by his sword. He shot them a smug look.

"Don't…underestimate…me…" he muttered, his breath labored. "I…still…have…goddesses…" He looked up. Tatl and Tael rushed to the Ocarina that lay beside the group. Link moved his mouth in silent protest, but the fairies had already recovered the instrument and returned it to their master. Ganondorf didn't both raising it to his lips. Instead, he pointed at Farore.

"You, whose wishes concern life, I wish for you to restore my energy!"

Farore gasped, turning to her sisters for advice. Din shook her head, warning her not to do it. Farore glanced at Nayru. The fair sister's sad expression made it clear that Farore had no choice.

"Please!" Zelda begged. "Don't do it!"

"I have to…" Farore sighed. Link got up and faced her. He placed his hands on her arms. She looked up at him with defeated eyes. "He wished it!" she insisted.

"No!" Link whispered, but Farore lifted her hand. Green light poured from her palm as the others watched in frustration. The light surrounded Ganondorf, restoring his energy and bringing him back from near death. He stood up and held up his sword, grinning at Link.

"You didn't think you had gotten rid of me so easily, did you now?" he sneered. Link gripped Zelda's shoulder tightly.

"I can defeat you again!" he shouted determinedly, though he had his doubts. He was tired from the running and his arms hurt from the effort of returning the blasts. Zelda patted his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but he didn't know what to do.

"On your feet, boy!" Ganondorf commanded. He raised his sword in the air. Bright light issued from the blade and struck the ceiling. The blast lingered there, acting like a light and brightening the throne room. Ganondorf looked around. "It's a little cramped in here, don't you think?" He shot a magic ball at one of the pillars at the edge of the room. It blasted into pieces, the ceiling creaking over it. Ganondorf turned back to Link. "I think I'm going to redecorate!"

The goddesses, Harkinian, Zelda, Link, Epona, and the fairies watched in horror as Ganondorf blasted apart the columns one by one. They tossed terrified glances upwards as the ceiling started to break and crumble.

"We have to get out of here!" Farore said urgently. "He's going to bring down the palace!" Link leaped to action at the sound of her voice, draping Zelda's tired body over Epona. He motioned to Harkinian to lead the horse as he guarded the rear, the goddesses right in front of him.

"Link, hurry up!" Din cried as Link stopped to face Ganondorf, momentarily thinking about battling him right then and there. But the flame-haired goddesses wrapped her arms around his and dragged him away. "We must get to safety first!" she insisted. "I would be horribly upset if you die in here!" She pulled him away. The two joined the escape party. Link noticed Navi dive towards him and land on his shoulder. Assured that everyone was present, the group increased their speed.

All around them, chunks of the ceiling fell in their path. The castle was falling apart as they ran through its twisted corridors, having to leave the main path because it was blocked. The foundation shook as they ran.

"Run as fast as you can, worms!" Ganondorf's voice boomed in the hallways, amplified by his magic. "I'll crush you all!" Green light flooded the ceiling, glowing ominously. Suddenly, the tiles started to crunch and grind and come down. They didn't fall individually as the castle shook. Instead, the entire ceiling seemed to be one moving piece as it slowly came down upon them.

"Ganondorf is using his magic to flatten the castle!" Farore exclaimed. "We must find a passageway that has a higher ceiling!"

"This way!" Harkinian said, leading the group through an arch that led to another hallway. The ceiling was indeed higher here, but it was coming down fast. The group hurried along, shooting panicked glances above them. The thundering sounds of the castle breaking echoed all around them. They were close to the exit when Harkinian suddenly ordered them to stop.

"We can't-," Link started, but the king quickly motioned him and the goddesses into a room. Link noticed it was a small area where the knights kept emergency supplies in case they ran out while guarding the entrance. Harkinian wasted no time in tossing a sword and bow to Link. He and the goddesses grabbed as many full quivers as they could. Once again, they resumed their escape and rushed out the door just as the roof finally collapsed behind them.

The escaping group sought safety outside the ring of fire that surrounded the collapsing castle. Link helped Zelda stand up. She was still a little weak, but she managed to lean on his shoulder. The goddesses made sure that the king was not hurt. The six of them, along with Epona and Navi, waited as the castle disappeared, completely flattened by Ganondorf's magic. It was now little more than a blackened, circular arena, with random stones scattered around the perimeter and encircled by fire. The sky was tinged black and red by the flames, giving the entire place the appearance of an eerie, silent hell.

"Do you think Ganondorf was trapped inside?" Harkinian asked. Link shook his head.

"I doubt it. He's just waiting to surprise us." His words rang true as bright light erupted from the center of the arena. Ganondorf burst out, floating in midair. He grinned and raised his arms. The flames shrunk in height but did not disappear. Ganondorf could now see the group clearly. Link stood in front, his new sword raised in front of him.

"Are you ready to fight again, Link?" Ganondorf asked. "Now that I have renewed my strength?" He raised another finger, and a pathway opened up for Link, allowing him inside the flames. He turned and grabbed the bow and quiver. Before he headed in, he took one look at Zelda. She gave him a weak smile.

"Good luck, Link. I love you, prince or not," she whispered. Harkinian looked down at his daughter sadly. Link nodded.

"I love you too, Zelda." He turned and rushed in to prepare for his fight. He strapped the quiver to his back, placed his sword in its sheath at his waist, and tested the string of his bow. Ganondorf laughed.

"You almost look like a true warrior, Chosen Hero," he taunted. Link shot him a glare.

"You almost look like a pig!" he retorted. Ganondorf smirked.

"You think I look like a pig, do you, boy? I'll make you wish you hadn't said that!" Ganondorf turned to the goddesses outside the ring. They stood protectively in front of Zelda.

"Leave them alone, your fight is with me!" Link shouted, but Ganondorf ignored him.

"Nayru, you still owe me a wish!" Ganondorf boomed. The blue-haired goddess tried to stare back at him calmly, but her eyes showed her fright. "I wish to break the rules that confine me to this pathetic, human body. I wish to transform into a giant beast!"

"Don't do it!" Din warned, but Nayru, like Farore, had no choice. She raised her arms and a light blue ball formed in it. Din watched with a scowl as the ball floated towards Ganondorf. It was the size of his palm. He reached out and touched it. Immediately, his body exploded into sparks. Link fell backwards, shielding his face with his arms. Ganondorf was surrounded in a bright white light that outlined the shape of his body like a white shadow. The edges started to blur and fade, the form growing bigger and bulkier. When the color returned to him, Link noticed that he no longer looked like himself.

Ganondorf had morphed into a giant, pig-like beast. He was about ten times as tall as Link, with powerful forearms that gripped twin swords. He had long horns protruding from his head as he stood, slightly hunched, sneering at Link. The young man from the forest scrambled to his feet and pulled out his sword, tucking his bow near the quiver. The goddesses and the royals stared in horror at the giant beast facing him.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here, because I'm sending you back to a place from where you'll never return!" Ganondorf proclaimed. At the sound of his voice, lightning cracked across the blackened sky, accompanied by thunder. Link gripped his sword tightly, following his opponent's movements. The beast was a lot slower than Ganondorf and didn't seem to be too keen on using magic. Instead, he lumbered close to Link and swiped with both his swords. Link jumped to avoid the swing to his legs and sidestepped. He felt the heat of the flames at his back. He moved to the right.

Link realized that even though Ganondorf came close many times to striking him, Link couldn't land a blow anywhere near the giant beast. Instead of wasting his energy trying, he took out his bow and arrows. The arena was dark except for the irregular light from the flames. Ganondorf's body was large and slow, but well shielded by the blades he wielded. Link shot two arrows, but they both missed and landed behind the beast. Ganondorf lunged for an attack. Without his sword in his hand, Link could at best run away from the danger.

"This is going to take forever," Navi said from the sidelines. "How is he going to defeat the giant beast with little arrows?" She and the others continued watching as Link launched more arrows. Most missed Ganondorf completely. The few that managed to hit their target only made the giant beast-sorcerer wince before he knocked them off.

"His weak portion is in the back of his neck," Nayru said softly.

"How exactly is Link supposed to aim there?" Farore asked.

"We must not lose faith in him," Zelda replied. They continued watching. Link ran out of arrows in his quiver. He ran past the king, who threw him another quiver over the flames.

"Be careful with the arrows," Harkinian advised. Link nodded, nocking another in his bow. He brought it up to aim and fired. The arrow hit the beast in the middle of his chest. It bounced off the armor and fell to the ground. Link muttered something under his breath as Ganondorf approached him again.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Chosen Hero," he cackled. Link touched his sword, wondering whether he should switch his strategy again. Sweat hung from his brow, caused by both the heat and the exhaustion. His throat felt dry. Ganondorf seemed unaffected, strengthened by his wishes from the three goddesses.

"Giving up?" Ganondorf continued. Link shook his head, noticing how his blonde locks were matted to his forehead. "Very well." Ganondorf launched his huge bulk towards him. Link rolled out of the way.

"Go Link!" Din shouted from the sidelines. Farore and Nayru looked at her. "He needs some encouragement," she added under her breath to them before continuing. "Go, go, Chosen Hero!" Din waved her arms over her head. "Come on, Link! Just think! Defeat that ugly…thing…in a blink! Go Hero!"

"Stop your useless cheering," Ganondorf roared at her. "You are under my command!"

"Go Ganondorf," Din muttered sarcastically. "You make me want to barf." Ganondorf glared at her.

"Hey, listen," Navi remarked when Ganondorf returned his attention to fighting Link. "Are the three of you still under his control, even though he took all three wishes from you?" Din opened her mouth, but closed it when she realized what the fairy had said.

"Well, technically we are bound to give whoever has the Ocarina three wishes," Farore explained. "Usually our masters are kind and we stay with them until they pass on, even after they have been granted their wishes. We've never considered what would happen if we were out of their command after they got their last wish."

"Well, he can't command anything else from you," Zelda reasoned, "so you can't be bound to him."

"It seems reasonable," Nayru said. "But we also technically cannot grant Link wishes until he obtains the Ocarina again."

"But we can grant him freebies!" Din realized. Nayru raised her eyebrows.

"You have already done that," she said. Din waved her arms.

"So has Farore! But _you_ haven't, Nayru! You can still do something!" Nayru turned to Zelda and Harkinian.

"What she says is true. What would you advise?" she asked. Zelda and Harkinian looked at each other.

"You said his weak spot is behind his neck. Is there anyway you can help Link aim there?" Harkinian asked. Zelda's gaze returned to the battle. Link had taken out his sword and was engaged in a fierce fight with Ganondorf. Neither seemed willing to let the other have an advantage. Even though the giant beast had two blades, Link was quicker. Every blow caused sparks as the two swords clashed against each other, the power evenly matched for the moment. She could barely see Link, as Ganondorf was blocking her view, his back and neck exposed to her. She unconsciously reached for her pocket. To her surprise, the arrow Link had given her long ago was still there.

"Nayru," she called suddenly. "Link might not be able to hit that spot, but we certainly can!" The three goddesses looked at her. She turned to them.

"You are going to hit the target?" Din asked. Zelda nodded.

"Nayru, can you provide me a bow?" Nayru thought for a moment and nodded. She closed her eyes and a pure blue light surrounded her body. When the light faded, Nayru herself had become a light blue bow. Zelda picked it up. It was extremely light and glowed in her hands.

"Nayru will guide your hand and assure your accuracy," Farore said. "I do hope you have an arrow worthy of her power." Zelda reached into her pocket and pulled out the arrow. It was longer and stronger from the common arrows they had brought in the quivers. When she turned it in her hand, the flames caught the word _Light_ carved into the side and made the letters feel like they glowed in her hand. She felt bad at having to use it, but she was sure Link would make her another one when everything was done.

"Hurry!" Din said. "Link looks like he's getting tired!" Zelda fitted the arrow's end to the string, stroking the fletching with her thumb and forefinger as she pulled back. Harkinian placed his hands on her shoulders for support. The bow glowed in her hands. Epona neighed as she sensed the power. Farore and Din turned to look at the horse and back to Zelda.

"Now!" Farore commanded. Zelda released the arrow. It flew swiftly across the arena, imbedding itself deep into Ganondorf's neck just as he was about to strike at Link. The giant beast-sorcerer screamed and gripped his neck, but he could do nothing. His swords fell to the ground with a clang of metal as the man fell to his knees. Link dove his sword into the man's heart. With another shriek, Ganondorf crumbled into a pile of ash as the fire around the arena leapt up and devoured him.

Ganondorf was defeated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had fun combining elements of Ocarina of Time and the Aladdin battle into this! Anyway, there's only one more chapter left, can you believe it? I can't. I'm going to be going on vacation for the next two weeks (hooray, California!) so I won't be updating till August 20-24, somewhere around there (since I have to finish my summer homework too). So I hope you don't mind the little extra wait till the last chapter! Please review!


	20. 19: Happily Forever After

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

Wow! California was a blast! In the two Disneyland theme parks, I watched two different Aladdin shows (one was the most amazing musical I have ever seen), plus I took a picture with an uber-hot Aladdin, bought a shirt with Jasmine on it, a pin with Jasmine on it, an ornament with Jasmine and Aladdin, both to go with my Jasmine and Aladdin painting, barrette, collection of videos and movies, and figurine. I am so obsessed!

Anyway, I'll put the rest of my notes at the bottom and start the chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 19: Happily Forever After**

The flames had burned Ganondorf's carcass and the ground, leaving behind black ash and the stale stench of his burned flesh. Link crinkled his nose as he stepped around the smoldering limbs and stones as he went to Zelda's side. As soon as he reached her, she flung her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh Link!" she cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her hair.

"It's over. Thanks for your help." Zelda pulled back lightly and gave him a smile. The king and the goddesses approached the pair.

"Well, I suppose we can celebrate now that he's dead," Farore said. She cast her disapproving eye over the remains of the castle. "Though…I doubt you can rebuild all this easily."

"We'll find a way," Zelda assured her, leaning her forehead against Link's chin. "I'm just happy we can try to return to our normal lives now." Link looked down at Zelda as she said those words. Normal lives. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the castle really wasn't his normal life anymore. It never truly was his to start with.

Link cleared his throat and pushed away from Zelda. She gave him a concerned look, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. This is really all my fault," he said. Zelda reached for him, but he stepped back. "I don't belong here. I have to go back to the forest." Zelda's father stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked at Link with a kind smile.

"My boy…this day has really confused me. Right now, I don't even know what to believe about you. However, my daughter loves you. Is that not a good enough reason to stay?" Link looked at the goddesses for help.

"He's right, Link," Farore replied. "You've got this whole new world before you. Don't close your eyes against this!" Link shook his head and Navi floated closer to him.

"I belong in the forest. I can't be king of Hyrule. I don't know half the things I need to know about this kingdom."

"Oh Link!" Din cried, stepping forward and playfully smacking him across the shoulder with her palm. "You've come so far! You can't go back to where you used to live now!"

"But-,"

"Don't argue with me!" Din's brown eyes flashed dangerously. Link winced. Din giggled and returned to her more cheerful expression. "Just kidding! Oh Link, I've been really, really mean to you these past few days. Will you ever forgive me?" Link opened his mouth to say something but Nayru intervened.

"Din. There are more pressing matters." The flame-haired goddess rolled her eyes.

"Of course! But no worries! You still have one wish left, Link! Nayru's wishes concern rules…we can probably work something out!" Din insisted. Link gave her a defeated smile. He turned to Zelda, who returned his glance sadly.

"I know what you're saying, Link. I understand. Besides, your friend Saria's probably worried about you, and the others…" Zelda trailed off as her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She knew the law; yet, she couldn't stand the fact that she might Link for the _third_ time.

"_Are you ignoring me_?" Din asked. Her tone made Link turn in a flash. She scowled. "I just said you have one more wish! Make Nayru break the rules that make you a commoner or something…or break the rules of the law! Or something!" Link thought for a moment.

"I have already decided what I want to wish for," he said. Din clasped her hands together.

"See! I knew you would think of something!" she gushed. She latched herself onto his arm and practically tugged him over to stand in front of Nayru. He cast a look back at Zelda, who giggled at Din's enthusiasm.

"Now! Nayru! Grant this handsome young man his wish so that he may become a prince and marry Zelda!"

"You're not jealous anymore," Farore asked with obvious amusement in her voice. Din shook her head violently.

"I believe I got carried away," she said, posing dramatically with one hand over her forehead and her other arm entwined with Link's. "But now, I just think they look so cute together! Come on Nayru!"

The blue-haired goddess flashed a rare smile, her sapphire eyes twinkling. "He must ask with his own words." Din turned to Link. He gave her a smile and drew a breath.

"Nayru, Goddess of the Wisdom, I wish for you to break the rules…that confine the three of you to the Ocarina. I set you free."

"Yay! Now Nayru, Link looks best in green or black-," Din cut off, giving Link a puzzled stare. Farore gasped and Nayru's smile widened. Zelda grinned up at her father and both of them stared proudly at Link. Even Navi and Epona seemed surprised at Link's wish.

"You…what?" Din asked. Link nodded to urge Nayru to continue. The wise goddess held up her hands. A blue light formed, wrapping around the three goddesses one by one. The three bands of light then traveled into the Ocarina. The instrument glowed golden one last time before dropping with a clang onto the stone ground. The black gowns the goddesses wore changed into long robes that matched each of their hair with coordinating golden sashes around their waists.

Din pulled at the skirt of her red robe and grinned at Link. Before he could return the gesture, she flung her arms around him and squealed in delight.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she gushed.

"Oh…er…no…no…okay…" he said.

"What a brilliant display of coherency," Navi muttered to Epona, who neighed with laughter. Din pulled away from Link quickly.

"Oh! My bad! Zelda gets to do that now!" She pushed Link into his princess. Zelda helped him regain his balance with a smile. Din always had a way of cheering everyone up.

"I can't believe you set us free," Farore said, slightly less energetic than but equally as happy as Din. "Now that we are no longer confined to the Ocarina's power, I believe we can express our gratitude in other ways." She smiled at her sisters. Nayru and Din took each of her hands and nodded.

"Let us show them the power of the Goddesses," they exclaimed in unison. Instantly they were surrounded by a bright light that forced Link, Zelda, Harkinian, Navi, and Epona to shield their eyes.

When Zelda, Link, and Harkinian opened their eyes, they uttered a collective gasp. They were standing on the open terrace at the top of Hyrule Castle, now restored to its original splendor. The sky above was blue once again. The kingdom looked as if it had never been destroyed.

Din, Farore, and Nayru appeared at the edge of the balcony.

"I believe this is the most we can do," Farore said. "Our powers weakened slightly now that we are no longer tied to the Ocarina."

"Thank you so much," Zelda said. "This is more than enough." Din grinned.

"Are you going to marry Link, or what?" she asked. The princess blushed and Link shrugged.

"Well…now that you three can't help me change the laws, I don't know how I can," he said. Harkinian stepped forward.

"You don't need magic to change the laws, my boy. I am getting too old; I should have remembered this before! I can change the laws! From this day forth, the princess of Hyrule may marry whoever she feels will make a suitable husband and king. And…the forest will now be a protected territory. If Link has friends who live there, they are welcome to visit Hyrule Castle as they please! So, now, Zelda who do you choose as your husband?" Zelda hugged her father warmly.

"Oh, Father, thank you so much!" She turned and ran into Link's arms. "I choose Link, if he will have me!"

"Of course," Link said. "I'm sure the other Kokiri will love to visit me here, and I will go and visit them too if I miss them." Din clapped her hands.

"I knew Link would make the right decision!" she cheered.

"You lost a good one," Farore teased, elbowing her red-haired sister. Din shrugged.

"You can't have them all, I guess." Zelda pulled herself away from Link and raised an eyebrow at Din.

"You know," the princess said. "There was a rather fine gentleman who came by here a while ago. His name is Marth, and he is a prince of the nearby kingdom. I'm sure you would find him quite handsome." Din raised her eyebrows.

"That's interesting. Thank you for the information, Zelda, I'll be _sure_ to look into it. But for now, I think it's time for a well deserved vacation." The goddess turned to her sisters with a mischievous grin. "What do you two say?"

"I agree," Farore replied. "I say we head over to the _real_ Termina." She shot a pointed look at Link. He grinned back, remembering his 'Mido' disguise. Nayru nodded.

"It would be pleasant," she remarked. Din threw her hands into the air.

"It's settled! Well, I guess that means I'll be seeing the two of you later!" She gave Zelda and Link a big hug. "Hey, Navi, you want to join me? You'll be the only fairy, though. Looks like Ganondorf's sidekicks ran off on us!" Navi looked around and saw that Din was right.

"Sure…" she turned back to Link. "I'll be back soon!"

"Take your time, Navi," Link replied. "You've been a big help." The little fairy glowed lightly and settled into Din's warm hands. She gave one last look at the royals before joining her sisters.

"Take care!" Farore said, waving. Zelda, Link, and Harkinian waved back while Epona whinnied as a goodbye. The three goddesses and Navi disappeared in a flash of tri-colored light.

Link turned back to Zelda. She reached up and kissed his lips lightly.

"Don't worry, you'll make a good king, I promise!" she said. Link nodded and placed his arms around her from behind.

"I hope!" Zelda leaned back against his chest and looked out over the castle at the rest of the kingdom. Harkinian joined them at the edge with Epona next to him.

"Hyrule truly is a wondrous place," Zelda remarked as the four of them gathered together. Link nodded, placing his chin against Zelda's head and gazing into the distant horizon.

_A wondrous place…for you and me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end! Yes, that is the end, people. I can't believe I finally finished this after two years! I have to thank all of you who have reviewed, of course, for your encouragement and advice. Especially the people who have stuck through my horrible six-month breaks! Yeah, I'm going to try to avoid that in the future. Anyway, thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and to those of you who read without reviewing. It would make me happy if there are any of you who read but didn't actually review, to just this once leave a word so I know that you are there and I can properly thank you!

Anyway, I have another Zelda story that I am putting up on Sept. 1. Originally I believe I said it was going to be an adventure story, but that story is taking a lot longer than I initially thought it would to plan out. So, instead, I'm going to go ahead and post _**Zelda: A Fairytale**_. It's a ZeLink, obviously, and it contains elements of some popular fairy tales, but it is not a direct parody like this one. So, even though you'll recognize some elements, as the story progresses you'll learn there's more originality weaved in. And it's written in a much more formal style than this story. Like I said, I've been taking my readers' advice.

Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you will also read the other one when I post it! Thank you!


End file.
